Terraria: Remnant Mod
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: While I must admit that Terraria is one of my favourite games out there, it's starting to get rather boring. I'd already beaten the Moon Lord three times, collected its loot, sell any duplicates. I hope they would come up with a new update soon; perhaps like a new boss or a new world! For now though, I have to settle with this unheard mod called 'Remnant'. Could be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Nothing else mattered to me at this current moment. It didn't matter that the sun had started to peek its rays nor did the alarm clock that was blaring its persistent sirens, telling me that I had to get up. I had my window drapes closed and it was the weekend so it's fine to pull out an all-nighter. The reason behind such determination sat right in front of me, it's bright LED lights glared at my dried up and baggy eyes, it didn't make it any better with the amount of colour that was being shown.

Indeed, what's causing me to miss sleep was because of my PC but it wasn't the PC itself that was causing this, no, it was what was being shown on the desktop; a single word, 'Terraria'. Indeed, the 2D sandbox, adventure game, that was what was keeping me up. Never mind, my questionable addiction, what matters is why is the game Terraria keeping me up?

Well, today is the day that I will defeat the final boss of the game, Moon Lord and finally get the last achievement in the game: 'Slayer of Worlds'. All four pillars had been destroyed, all those times that I had died repeatedly now amounts to this. My avatar – whom I named Sir BoinkGeminid was a Mage class, he's packed with firepower designed to kill gods… okay, maybe an exaggeration but still, no one would be laughing when I aim my Last Prism and start blasting them. Other than that godly item, he's also packed with both Lunar Flare and Razorblade Typhoon books and the Nebula Blaze. For his armour, he was equipped with Nebula Armour to further strengthen his specialty in magic, along with accessories – with enchantments like the Menacing Nebula Wings, Warding Lightning Boots, Menacing Sorcerer Emblem, Menacing Celestial Emblem, Mana Flower and lastly the Menacing Celestial Emblem. Inside his inventory were an assortment of powerful potions that will be useful in this final battle.

I looked down to see a green text pop up: _'Impending doom approaches…'_. I took a deep breath to prepare myself, the screen shook before it was covered in a bright flash of light. When the light finally disappeared there, he stood… more like floated, Moon Lord. I hovered my mouse over him to check his health

**Moon Lord**

**217500/217500**

I leaned closer to the screen, a determined look and a large smile was plastered on my face. I pressed the button that made me drink all the potions, I activated my mount, which was the Martian Probe. Last Prism in my hand I began my long battle with the final boss of Terraria.

* * *

A large sigh escaped my mouth as I finally defeated the final boss. Its arms curling inwards, small explosions scattered its body as an indication that its subscription to life had just ended because of me. Finally, the screen turned white one last time, when the light finally died, the large skull and bones of the Moon Lord fell along with the loot that it dropped. Riding my Martian Probe, I caught the loot before they could touch the ground. Loot was pretty much the same, so I didn't bother having a look. I looked to the bottom right of the screen to see Steam notifying me of my latest achievement: 'Slayer of Worlds'. I smiled, knowing that I had finally acquired all the achievements in this beautiful game. I leaned back on my chair, content to savour this victory for a few more seconds.

_Ping_

Looking back to my screen, I noticed a notification, a friend request from someone with the name 'G0ds0fL1ght&D rk'. I quirked my eyebrow at the name, a little edgy for my taste but I've seen more cringier names out there.

Heh… DeathSlayer75

I dragged my mouse over and accepted the friend request. Immediately after, the ping sound of Steam telling me that someone messaged me came to my ears. To my slight surprise the one who messaged me was none other than G0ds0fL1ght&D rk.

'Greetings, I'm a mod creator and I've created this mod specifically for Terraria,'

Below that message a link was posted, to which I assume will lead me to the website where I can download the mod. Yeah, this is a scam. How this guy even managed to get my username is beyond me. Putting my hands on the keyboard, I began to type my reply.

'lol ok totally not trying to hack me here,'

'I promise you that nothing will befall on your computer,'

'why me tho cant you like post this in an official terraria mod website?'

Then there was no reply. Ha! Take that logic and facts! I grabbed my mouse and went to close the window screen.

_Click_

I had expected the window to close, what I didn't expect was for the cursor to start moving on its own. The cursor zoomed across the screen and towards the link. Panic overcame me, I stood up from my chair, I went under my desk and started looking for the outlet. Finding my quarry, I grabbed the outlet and yanked it out. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. That was too close, getting out from under my desk I stood up only to be shocked when I see my computer still running. I don't know why I just stood and did nothing as the hacker violated my personal files.

An unknown file, probably the virus that the hacker will implant on my computer, was cut and pasted in the Terraria folder section. With the hacker's intention finally complete I was left with a message on my Steam conversation with him before my desktop finally died.

'Do enjoy this mod'

* * *

Roughly five minutes had passed since my computer got hacked. I had re-plugged the outlet and turned my computer back on. I waited for the boot up to finish, once it was done, I _scoured_ my entire documents, looking for things that were out of ordinary. My anti-virus software was set to the highest alert, further helping me in searching for potential viruses.

…

…

…

Nothing

There are no viruses

Well then what the fuck was that whole shit for!? Controlling my mouse from somewhere else, _somehow_ download, navigate through my files without power!? Of course, I could just chalk it up to me losing it since I didn't sleep last night. A sigh escaped my mouth, I sat back down on my chair and opened Terraria once again.

What? The situation solved itself. There were no viruses, so it's back to playing. Now looking at the main menu screen, I clicked on 'Single player', chose Sir BoinkGeminid and chose the world where I had defeated the Moon Lord. The loading didn't take too long and I was back in the game.

I opened my inventory to see the item labelled 'loot bag'. I hovered my mouse over it and right clicked. The bag itself disappeared and what replaced it were three new items that I found were quite interesting. First one was the S.D.M.G., a powerful machine gun in the shape of a dolphin. The second item was a god damn portal gun! A snort escaped my nose at the small crossover that they did there. Lastly was an item which shouldn't belong in the loot bag, a magic mirror. The sprite design was different though; instead of the metal or ice border, this one was black with red lines. Curious, I hovered my mouse over the item.

**Remnants of A Mirror**

'**A mirror that will teleport you somewhere…'**

The description about the mirror was ominous… it piqued my interests. I ran back home to store some items that I deemed unnecessary and restocking all my potions. Once I was done, I went outside. I brought out 'Remnants of A Mirror' and activated it. The screen turned black for a second before lighting up again and this time I was shocked.

There stood Sir BoinkGeminid, surrounded by a lush forest. He was still wearing his armour and everything else. While standing in the middle of the forest was normal for Terraria the forest that Sir BoinkGeminid stood at was not two dimensional.

The forest that Sir BoinkGeminid stood at was three dimensional.

No longer did I see sharp corners around my corner telling me that it's a sprite model, instead it was a full smoothened out 3D model. The Nebula Armour was more detailed; the purple cloak with grey outlines flowed smoothly. Tentatively, I grabbed the mouse and moved it, the camera style was third person, I moved the camera around my character until it was facing the front. Inside of the hood that covered my character's face was pure darkness with the only lights being the purple ominous lights that originates from his eyes. There were also shoulder and knee plates that looked like they were made from mythril. Finally, surrounding my character were orbs that were leaving traces that I assume were made of magic.

I gingerly placed my other hand on the keyboard, thinking how this was all just all in my head and that something as outlandish as this couldn't be true. My fingers landed on the directional WASD keys and my thumb on the spacebar. I moved the camera once more to look forward and pressed W.

* * *

THIS IS THE BEST MOD EVER! No doubt about it! The animations look so smooth! In vanilla Terraria if I want to use the Last Prism it would just pop into my character's hand and the attack would begin. In this mod, Sir BoinkGeminid pushes both of his arms forward, palms open and both pointer fingers and thumbs touching together making a triangular space in between. The Last Prism appears in the space and immediately shoots its signature rainbow beam only this time it skips the charge sequence and goes straight for the large beam at the end. Each of the other items that I have, when used, also has unique poses.

Control wise is like any third person game, pressing spacebar makes me jump and holding the key while in mid-air me fly. Double tapping one of the directional keys does a dodge roll, except for the S key, that one does a backflip dodge. Gameplay itself was good but another thing that made me even more excited was when I flew past the canopy of trees. Vast lands that were ripe for exploring. I. AM. SO. HYPED!

There are also new creatures as well! Instead of hovering my mouse over the creature to know its name it is already attached above their heads along with their HP. One of the frequently spawned creatures in this mod was names 'Grimm'. There were a lot of variants, there was a bear, a boar, a werewolf, a giant fucking scorpion! Basically, there are a lot of mobs in this game, most of them belonging it the Grimm. It's probably this world's version of the Corrupted or Crimson.

I still can't believe that that hacker was a sincere mod creator. I'm going to guess that a mod like this took so much time off their hands, I'll probably thank him or her once I've seen this whole mod for myself. I looked to the top right corner of my screen to see my mini map – a top view of the entire place with the centre being my position. My eyebrows quirked that density of the forest thinning down ahead of me until it revealed a dirt road. Five dots were on the dirt road, three reds one blue and one black. Of course, it was obvious that those three dots were enemies. I'm going to assume that blue dot is an ally, but I can't say anything about the black dot though.

My character was still flying when I finally past the last of the forest when I could see the owners of those dots. To the right of Sir BoinkGeminid was an old man wearing a grey suit while holding what seems to be a large sword, behind this man was an unconscious woman. To the left of the dirt road were three individuals, one was a young woman wearing an eye mask, another was a young teen with metallic legs and a green haired girl.

This is probably an introduction to the mod, kind of like how starting a new world the Guide is always with you. I flew closer, it seems like they haven't noticed me yet. I'll keep that for now, I want to see these NPCs' stats. Once I've reached a reasonable height, their statuses finally showed. First off, I looked to the left.

_**Qrow Branwen**_

**100/100**

**201/300**

**0/0**

_**Amber Autumn**_

**12/100**

**0/200**

**50/50**

Amber Autumn and Qrow Branwen… weird names. I then looked at the right side.

_**Cinder Fall**_

**100/100**

**73/250**

**50/50**

_**Mercury Black**_

**64/100**

**57/225**

**0/0**

_**Emerald Sustrai**_

**79/100**

**45/150**

**0/0**

These are some weird stats… what do only Cinder and Amber have mana? Also, what's the middle meter? Questions will be answered once I finish this special event. I watched at the three prepare for another charge. Qrow lowered his form and clicked something on his sword. The sound of gears turning reached my headset as I watched with mild amusement as his sword becomes a scythe… okay, that actually looks cool, I wonder if I can craft something like that?

The three charged but before they could clash my potential ally, I made my move. I scrolled my mouse wheel until I landed on the item that I wanted; Nebula Blaze. Unlike vanilla Terraria where the Nebula Blaze is a singular gauntlet, this mod lets me use one for each hand!

The gauntlets appeared on my arms, glowing a bright pink. Just when the three attackers were within reach of Qrow, I left clicked. Sir BoinkGeminid pulled his arm back and punched the air. What came out next was a pink energy fist that was heading straight towards them. To my surprise, all of them managed to dodge that attack at the last second. They made some distance between them and Qrow, once they were far, they looked up.

Excitement filled up my chest as Sir BoinkGeminid landed in between them and his allies. I had thought that once I landed the fight would begin. I wasn't expecting dialogue options!

**A. **"**I don't know what you're doing but you need to stop."**

**B. **"**Who are you and what are your intentions?"**

**C. **"**Here I go again… saving a damsel in distress…"**

**D. "PEOPLE TO FIGHT!? WOO HOO!"**

I chuckled at the last option… alright let's see here. First option sounds too heroic for my taste. Second one makes me sound like more of my role since I'm a mage, information is pretty much important to me, roleplay wise. Third isn't even a consideration… too edgy for me. You know what I'll stick to roleplaying for a bit. I hovered my mouse to option B.

"Who are you and what are your intentions?" Sir BoinkGeminid said with a deep tone.

My… god… THEY EVEN HAVE VOICE ACTING IN HERE!? How polished is this mod? My character's voice sounds like Liam Neeson! Oh… yeah… the story. Cinder Fall looked at me with anger in her eyes. Aside from that, nothing else came out of her mouth. She then looked at Emerald and gestured with a head.

Emerald walked up and to my surprise she started to multiply, Lunatic Cultist style. Fortunately, I can tell which one she is. The copies are a bit faded while the real one isn't. All illusions plus the original charged at me. I aimed my mouse at the real Emerald and left clicked. The green haired girl's face turned into surprise and dodged out of the way. The illusions disappeared once she had been disrupted.

"H-How?" Emerald said, surprise in her voice.

Ooh! More dialogue options!

**A. "It's going to take more than that to trick me!"**

**B. "This isn't the first time I've seen illusion magic."**

**C. "You're pretty easy to find."**

**D. "I was actually going to hit all of you."**

I chose option B. Sir BoinkGeminid spoke the chosen dialogue with his godly voice. This seems to have elicited some reaction, mainly from Cinder. Huh, I probably chose the best dialogue. I aimed my cursor at Emerald and started to spam the left click. Emerald started dodging left and right, trying to make it difficult for me to track her. While I was trying to hit her, I looked up to my mini map to see both Cinder and Mercury charging at me. I stopped my barrage at Emerald and moved my mouse so that I was aiming at them. Once I was locked on, I spammed left click again, forcing them to dodge my attacks.

Mercury dodged one of my blasts and responded by kicking directly at me, a large gust of wind approached me, forcing me to dodge to the right. Scrolling my mouse wheel, I landed on my Typhoon Razorblade book. Once the dodging animation is done, my character took on a confident pose. I left clicked three times, Sir BoinkGeminid opened the book, a blue glow emanated from the book, three discs made of water started to appear out of thin air and shot towards them, each disc following one person.

This made the three back away and started dodging the discs, they soon found out what will happen if they didn't start dodging when one of blade flew over Cinder and through a large rock behind her. A clean slice. She didn't have enough time to assess how dangerous it was because it was shooting straight towards her again. While they were distracted by dodging the discs, I took this time to drink a Greater Mana Potion to restore my pool. Once my mana was replenished, I continued my onslaught. Scrolling through my weapons again I stopped at Lunar Flare.

"Let's see you dodge these," I said to myself.

I held on left click.

As soon as the discs made of water disappeared, they were assaulted by a different kind of attack. Lunar beams fell from the sky and impacted the ground with a turquoise explosion. This was a lot harder for Cinder and her cronies to dodge since they also must worry about area of effect at which the explosions spread and with how the attack is just a hellfire, getting out unscathed is impossible. I looked to Sir BoinkGeminid's mana pool. It has already reached halfway. I continued my Lunar Flare barrage, manipulating it so that they would all bunch up. Once I found my opportunity, I lifted my finger off the mouse button and started scrolling one last time to my favourite weapon; the Last Prism.

Sir BoinkGeminid's form now switches into a prayer like stance, pointer fingers and thumbs touching tips, making a triangle shape. I aimed at them one more time before I held on the left button. A bright rainbow beam emerged from within the triangle formed space. The impact was so hard that dust started kicking up, creating this smokescreen.

I must say, I wonder how my computer is able to render these smoke particles. They look so real.

I continued holding the left mouse button until I ran out of mana. Once my mana ran out, I waited until the dust settled, I looked to the mini map to no longer see three red dots. Satisfied I waited for the dust to settle just to double confirm my kill. When the dust finally settles the dirt road that was once there was no more, instead it was a scorched road that seemed to stretch on endlessly. I whistled at the destruction that the Last Prism could do. I turned around and interacted with Qrow who looks like he'd just seem something so unbelievable.

Ooh, dialogue options!

**A. "Is everything alright?"**

**B. "Where does it hurt?"**

**C. "Don't try anything funny"**

**D. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?"**

Option A


	2. Chapter 2

Beacon Academy, a prestigious combat school that trained aspiring students who were interested in the occupation known as Huntsmen/Huntress. This academy boasts up-to-date services and all their equipment is just behind Atlas' level of technology. While the building itself is a marvel in and of itself, the staff members that teach in this academy is also nothing to scoff at, seasoned Huntsmen and Huntresses teach aspiring students and even support them in times of need. Leading this prestigious academy is none other than Ozpin.

It was this same person that sat on his seat, at the top of his tower, hands steeple togethers, an expression of deep thought. One little fact that only a handful of people know is that Ozpin isn't who he really is on the surface. Ozpin is an immortal, how long he'd existed, not much is known especially when the people that do know only know so little about his past except for the long war he had with his personal enemy. Salem, the Grimm Witch. The only people who know of his longest fight were Qrow Branwen, James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch. It was these same people that stood in the very room he is in right now.

"Qrow, report," Ozpin said.

The old crow took a moment to compose himself and to James and Glynda's surprise, he didn't reach behind his back pocket to indulge in the liquid poison. He took a deep breath before recounting his memories, from the point where he stopped the assailants' objective all the way to his encounter with the robed man who possessed magic unlike, he had seen before – range gauntlets that reminds him of his niece's gauntlets only instead of shooting dust ammo it was ethereal, the ability to summon discs made of water that could cut an entire rock in half and last was the large beam of light that could annihilate an entire highway.

When he was done talking about the man's weapons he then talked about his attitude, from what he could glean on his conversation with one of the assailants, he's very familiar with magic, but then that begs the question of how he knew of it, everyone in the room knows that the existence of magic has been long lost and buried within the dark depths of humanity's history. Perhaps that person had discovered it on their own? But how? And if so, why hasn't he been well known? With the kind of powers, he had displayed when Qrow described his encounter with him, he should have some reputation, if not in Vale then perhaps rumours surrounding outlying villages. It's like he just popped in of existence and went from there.

But that's not all there is to it. No, the entire circle that Ozpin created has a reason to believe that he is an enemy. The catch is that he isn't affiliated with Salem, no, that robed man is from a different faction. How could they have come up with such a conclusion? It's nothing obvious except for the fact that he just took the Fall Maiden away from them! Under the pretence of helping her with her sever condition, the robed man just upped and left Qrow, bringing the Fall Maiden with him! Qrow could do nothing except to go back and report in on what he had just seen.

"Well…" Ozpin began making the members of his inner circle look at him. "On the bright side, we can be sure that the Fall Maiden wouldn't be in any danger any time soon,"

James stepped up. "How is that a 'bright side'? An unknown individual walked up to the Fall Maiden and took her away from us!"

"But at the same time, it would keep the Queen's pieces from knowing her location," Ozpin countered.

"Isn't the situation the same for us?" James quipped making Ozpin furrowed his brow. "I will assemble a special team and look for this individual,"

This time it was Qrow's turn to respond. "And if he's found,"

"You of all people should know what will happen," at this remark, Qrow began to chuckle which made the general narrow his eyes. "What's so funny?'

It took a couple of seconds before the crow's chuckling died down. He looked at James with a serious look. "You think, your little robots could handle someone like him?"

"Atlas' firepower is not one to be underestimated," James said with little pride welling up in his chest.

"Jimmy," Qrow began making the general irritated at the mention of his childish nickname. "That man has the power to obliterate an entire mountain. That large beam of light that I'm talked about earlier is no exaggeration. If he wanted, he could take out Atlas _alone_,"

Knowing that Qrow doesn't exaggerate, this made the entire room much more tense. It didn't help that they also had to worry about the Fall Maiden's assailants. Even if the Fall Maiden's location became unknown to both parties that doesn't stop Salem's pieces from targeting the other Maidens and perhaps this time around she will not be so discreet about her objective.

James felt irritated at Qrow's answer so he decided to just give him a monotone answer. "All the more reason to take him down,"

The old crow gave the seasoned general a disappointed look before speaking up for the last time. "Whatever, I'm too sober for this. If you need me, I'll be in the nearest bar," he said before turning around and making his way to the tower's elevator.

Silence enveloped the room as the remaining three watched the old crow leave the meeting. Once he was gone, Glynda gave out a long and tired sigh. Another work to add on, it doesn't help that she's a teacher to aspiring huntsmen and huntresses while also dealing with a being that's hellbent on the extinction of mankind and now another unknown appeared that managed to not only take out Amber's attackers but also to be the one who kidnapped Amber. She can already tell that the following days are going to be longer than she wanted.

"Regardless, if we do make contact with Amber's saviour and kidnapper, we have to determine first which side he will take," Ozpin said.

James scoffed, "It's glaringly obvious which side he's already taken,"

"We don't know that yet," Glynda chimed in causing James and Ozpin to look at her. "From what Qrow told us, this individual has the intention of helping us,"

"Kidnapping the Fall Maiden isn't really a sign of good faith," James said.

"And sending a search party with the intention to 'shoot first, questions later' isn't?" Glynda countered. "I don't think I need to remind you how powerful this individual is, general,"

Before James could counter with a reason of his own, a loud thud was heard. Their heads turned to Ozpin, standing up and with a cane on one hand. A look of disappointment was on his face seeing as now he was at an impasse and for them to progress, a decision needs be made. He weighed the pros and cons of James' idea of sending in a search party for the Maiden. After a long minute of thinking, he made his decision.

"James, you may assemble a search party," the general's chest swelled. "But that is what the party is only used for, _searching_, under no circumstances are you to arrest this individual without confirming his true intentions,"

Not an answer that the general wanted but he'll take it. Eventually, they will see, while he may be the newest addition to Ozpin's circle, he certainly wasn't going to handle situations like this like an amateur. With the meeting adjourned until something new happens, James left the room, leaving only Glynda and Ozpin. Glynda was giving Ozpin a look which wasn't missed by the old headmaster.

"Something on your mind?"

Glynda sighed. "Are we sure about this individual?"

Ozpin turned around and started walking towards the window which overlooked the entire academy. "If the individual said that he was going to help Amber then I'm pretty sure he has good intentions,"

"And if it's all a ruse?"

Ozpin didn't say anything, knowing that Glynda wouldn't get an answer, she gave out a tired sigh before leaving the old wizard alone.

* * *

**A/N: Most stories that I've read up about Terraria highly underestimate how powerful your character is at the endgame.**


	3. Chapter 3

I love this mod

Did I ever tell you how much I love this mod?

I. LOVE. THIS. MOD.

Allow me to explain, vanilla Terraria is quite limited when it comes to exploration, unlike Minecraft, there is a certain limit to how far you could traverse, and it also depends on the world size that you've chosen. This mod however doesn't have those limits! I've been flying for _hours_ and I still haven't reached the end. Perhaps its algorithm is like Minecraft, where everything is randomly generated when they're out of vision from the player? Currently I've been flying Sir BoinkGeminid at a pretty high altitude. I'm still testing out the limits of this mod and from the looks of it I can confidently confirm that there is no limit when it comes to this mod's horizontal axis.

I think I've had enough of exploring. I pressed the escape key on my keyboard, letting me access Sir BoinkGeminid's inventory, skimming through potions and other drops that I got from the spawns of this mod I finally stopped at the most useful item while at the same time unnecessary item in Terraria.

The Cell Phone

Let's be real here, some of the information that you get from the device is utterly useless. Like, who wants to know where the centre of the world is? Or the moon phase? Or speed of your character? I will admit, it does provide some useful information like nearby ores and crystal hearts and other stuff but like I said, there are some information that isn't necessary.

I left click on the mouse and the vanilla sound of a magic mirror powering up overcame my headset and then the screen turned bright before dimming again, showing me the structure of a house. The house itself was basic, it was a simple square thatch house with hay for roof, its front had a door positioned in between two windows. It was situated in the middle of a forest, soon though I'll have to take these trees down. I'll be honest, I'm not good when it comes to building in Terraria, save that for those who have a lot of time in their hands. I am glad that could finally build something good because this mod came with pre-set buildings!

Of course, to build the house you need the specific items, and, in this case, I needed a large amount of hay and wood, also some sand for the windows. Wasn't hard to find really, just had to fly a few ways away until I found a beach. Used my pickaxe, which was a Nebula Pickaxe with the modifier of Legendary and flew back. Along the way, I fought some Grimm. After fighting the Grimm, I just realized that these spawns also drop items that are unique to the mod! With that in mind, I am now curious as to what I can craft with these drops. I pressed 'W' on the keyboard, making Sir BoinkGeminid walk up to the door, I right clicked making my character do the animation of opening the door and entering the room.

The inside of the thatch house wasn't something to marvel at. Just like any house I built in Terraria, it had a table and a chair sitting in the middle, some torches hanged up to the side of the walls and a bed at the corner, on the bed was an unconscious Amber. To the right was a wooden platform which leads down to the basement which had stone for walls and floor, it's also the place where most of the crafting and smelting is done while it also functions as a storage room. All in all, I'd say it's a pretty solid base.

I made Sir BoinkGeminid walk to the side, towards a chest and opened it. It showed the contents of the chest like how chests functions in vanilla Terraria. Taking 'Remnants of a Mirror', I had Sir BoinkGeminid hold it in his hand before left clicking. He struck a pose before my whole screen when white. Once the light dimmed down, I'm back to a more familiar environment. Gone was the three dimensional world and back to the original game. Looking at it now, it feels like what I had just experienced was just a dream but after looking through my inventory and spotting items that I don't recognize to be in the base game, I knew that this mod was the real deal.

I made my way back to my home base where all my NPCs are stuck, wandering around aimlessly. Like I said earlier, I'm not really that well versed in the art of building in Terraria, leave those kinds of stuff to people who have plenty of time in their hands. My home base is just like any other home base, it was built with practicality in mind, it had eight floors with each floor sporting two rooms for two NPCs, to access the next level, wooden platforms are used.

Spotting the Guide wandering around in the fourth floor, that's where I headed. Once I reached him, I interacted with him. I was expecting the same dialogue that he's been saying since the beginning of his existence but to my surprise he said something different.

'I remember rumours of an old wizard in a tower, I just don't remember where…'

I took the item that was dropped by a spawn called 'Elder Grimm'.

**Dark Essence**

'**The essence of a negative energy'**

I placed the Dark Essence into the crafting section when you interact with the guide revealing some interesting items that I might try to craft.

**Grimm Helmet**

**Grimm Breastplate**

**Grimm Boots**

**Grimm Prosthetic**

**Grimm PickAxe**

**Grimm Wings**

**Brahmastra**

**Xiucoatl**

**Silver Slayer**

**Grimm Trident**

**Relic of Destruction**

**Relic of Creation**

**Relic of Knowledge**

**Relic of Choice**

To my disappointment, the armour rating for the whole Grimm armour set wasn't that high, but the set bonus that I get is clearly interesting: 'receiving damage from the same type of attack reduces the effect by 25%'. Thinking about it now, it might be a good endgame item when fighting against the Moon Lord since the damage reduction will just start to stack. I'll experiment with the Grimm armour at another time, what piqued my interests are the weapons and the accessories. I must say, the mod creator really went all out with the crafting recipes and I can't wait till I get these.

But for now, I needed to heal Amber. And for that, I needed some high quality potions, perhaps some mana stars since she has magic. Some accessories might also help along the way. The search for the items and potions that I wanted took a few minutes since I'm a hoarder at heart so finding the right items took a while. I don't know what I need to help Amber so I brought out everything that would negate debuffs and increases regeneration for both mana and health. With that in mind, I took the Ankh Shield, Bands of Regeneration and Mana Regeneration. As for potions, I took both Greater Healing Potions and Greater Mana Potions.

Happy with the items that I took, I had Sir BoinkGeminid take out the 'Remnants of a Mirror' and used it. The screen brightened for a few seconds. It took a while for the mod to re-load back in, which I couldn't really fault the game for since it would be hard for a game that's originally two dimensional to shift to three dimensional. When the light finally died, Sir BoinkGeminid was standing inside of the thatch house. I moved the mouse around to get my bearings, amid doing so I noticed something on my mini map; a red dot that's blinking from black to red. That same dot is also sitting on the bed.

To my surprise, the camera locked itself, preventing me from looking around any further. I assume that what I'm looking at is a cutscene since the camera panned slowly around until Sir BoinkGeminid was looking at a ragged, wary and tired Amber. Her hands sparked some fire every now and then but even still, it didn't deter my character.

**A. "Hey, calm down… I'm here to help you."**

**B. "You're currently suffering from a lot of symptoms, I carried you here so that I could take care of you."**

**C. "…"**

**D. "HO, YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO ATTACK ME!? ME!?"**


	4. Chapter 4

When Amber came to, all she felt was pain and a part of her felt distant. While she was feeling this, memories started flooding back into her mind, reminding her of what happened, her loss, the burning sensation of her soul getting taken away only for it to be cut in half which did more damage. The fact that she was still alive brought some surprise to her, she assumed that her assailants had taken her captive and she's to meet with the Grimm Witch. She dreaded at the thought of the Witch doing sorts of experiments on her which could result in two things. She'll either be forced into telling her information about Ozpin's activities or worse, truly take the Fall Maiden's powers from her.

Whatever happens, she knew that she was doomed in the end. She thought, that if she was to die, she'll die with dignity, she'll stare at the evil menace, mocking her as her last breath escapes from her mouth. When she was finally motivated, she opened her eyes, her right half flaring up, showing everyone in the Grimm Witch's domain that she still has power even though it was only half of what it once was. To her surprise, she didn't lock eyes with the Grimm Witch, rather, she locked eyes with a window which was showing a forest outside.

Her resolved determination started to turn into confusion as she took her bearings, the location that she was in wasn't anything like what Ozpin described when it comes to the Grimm Witch's domain, she believed it to be more… black, Grimm infested, pretty much anything that doesn't really come off a normal for any human being. Instead what she got were normal things that she would see from day to day. A table and chair, the bed that she laid on, a chest to her right. Unfortunately, her observations came to a halt when a bright light appeared out of nowhere in front of her. She shielded her eyes, finally realising what's happening.

It was a trap!

A ruse to get her into a feeling of ease by making her believe she's in a peaceful location that's removed from the world. She knew that such a dream could never come true ever since she became the Fall Maiden and yet, she fell for it! But that's in the past, now, her resolved re-steeled back and this time, she was ready to stare down into the jaws of Death. When the light finally died, there stood a robed individual in purple robes, balls of light surrounded him. The robed man slowly turned around and with each second passing, made Amber's heart race, when their eyes lock a chill went down her spin. She felt like she was staring in to an all consuming void, the hood covered most of the individual's face and was only left with bright purple eyes staring back at her.

Magical energy was _oozing_ out from this individual, it's like the robed man wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he is powerful. She felt like she was staring at a…_ god_, she had heard of the stories from Ozpin, the Grimm Witch contained power unimaginable. Perhaps, she's staring into the eyes of the Grimm Witch! This sudden revelation that this individual could very well be the Grimm Witch, made her throat dry, cold sweat dripped down her forehead as she stared at the eyes that could very well decide her fate.

But she wouldn't let the robed individual decide her fate. Her fate is hers and hers alone! If she were to die fighting this individual because she chose to fight, then that is her fate! Determination welled up inside of her, her full power, which was just 50% of what it used to be, welled up inside of her, making her right eye flare up, she snarled at her adversary, knowing that even though she may die here, she'll die a valiant death.

"HO! YOU DARE THINK TO ATTACK ME!? ME!?" The figure, which she now knew as a male because of his voice, shouted. He hugged his body while curling his upper body before ridiculously leaning back, arms spread out and hands opened like claws. "WRRRRRYYYYYY!"

A magical shockwave followed that blood chilling scream. Amber's heart skipped a beat, all that motivation that she had gathered a moment ago disappeared in a blink of an eye, her powers were instantly diminished by the sheer voice of this individual. 'It's useless' she hopelessly thought, the man that stood before her was simply too powerful that she wouldn't even have time to receive a valiant death. All she could hope for now is for her death to be quick and even then, she knew that that was just wishful thinking. She watched, fear finally overriding her senses as the _monster_ before her walked up, with each step, her heart rate increased.

When he was finally looming over her, he stretched his arm outwards with the palm facing up, tiny motes of light swirled around his palm, these motes of light rushed towards her and entered her body. She panicked, clawing at her chest, hoping to prevent what dreadful fate may happen to her. Perhaps those motes of light might bring her eternal pain. With abated breath, she waited.

And waited

Waited

…still waiting

Fear slowly dissipated as the time passed by and by the time the tenth second hit, she opened her eyes, confusion listed on each eye. To her surprise, there were three new items that were on her person: a purple shield with a weird symbol in the middle and two bands that were coloured red and lavender. She looked at the robed man with confusion.

Said man just stood in the same spot, staring down at her. She still felt fear, but it wasn't that prominent anymore. Nevertheless, she still shied away from him. The man still stood there; his glowing purple eyes boring into her.

"I am not here to hurt you… I am here to do the opposite," he spoke.

Amber's heart skipped a beat, his voice sounded so… she shook her head, ridding herself of those urges to not just jump on her potential enemy just because he sounded so good. But the she had to ask herself, why is this person helping her? Isn't he an enemy, or perhaps she might be mistaken and he's really, a good person? She worked up her courage before looking at the robed man right in the eye.

"You're here to help me?"

The man nodded, giving some sense of relief to the half Maiden. Still, she didn't let her guard down, it could still be a ruse. "Your conditions are declining rapidly, especially since your magic isn't what it used to be. The things I gave you should help slow that down or outright, stop the negative effects,"

That's when Amber did a double take, "d-did you just say… magic?"

He nodded once more giving her a feeling of dread, no one knew the existence of magic, and the only two beings that do know of its existence were Ozpin and the Grimm Witch. She didn't hear anything about him from Ozpin but at the same time, it wasn't like Ozpin was with him the entire time, news comes _extremely_ late for her. Perhaps this robed man is a new addition to Ozpin's circle? Such an optimistic view but she knew she had to be realistic in this situation, she wasn't sure which allegiance he holds up to, therefore she needs to get that out of the picture first.

"D-Do you know who Ozpin is?" She asked, fearing his answer.

Her heart sank when she shook her head, she wanted to believe that he was an ally, but this just made the situation much worse than before. Nevertheless, she wanted to hang on to that sliver of hope. "How about the Grimm Witch,"

"I don't recall knowing a Grimm Witch," the robed man said.

That answer both confused and relieved Amber, "Then how do you know of magic?"

He shrugged, "I've had magic since the very beginning,"

Amber's eye twitched, that doesn't make sense, magic doesn't exist! Well to the local populace that is, how is this person able to cast magic? She shook her head, this person seems fine with indulging on magic, perhaps she could ask some more from him.

"How long did you have your magic for?"

There was a long pause, long enough that Amber fidgeted from where she stood, but finally the man spoke.

"I've had my magic for 1,234,567,890, years,"

Amber's mind broke

* * *

**A/N: Potato :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Roaches

I'm pretty sure we're all in the same page when it comes to our eternal loathing for such disgusting insects.

And with Fate being a bitch, she decided to drop one on my desk, which in turn resulted in me jumping, hitting my knees under the desk and proceeded to enact a witch hunt for the damned insect. With that said, the past is in the past, the roach is dead and now I have bruised knees. I made double sure that the insect was dead when I wrapped it around in tissue and proceeded to crush it. Satisfied, I threw the tissue to my small trash bin and continued playing.

Sadly, I couldn't select option B, the damned roach dropped in during that time, the impact of my knees under my desk must've accidentally clicked the fourth option. I looked back at my screen to see Sir BoinkGeminid leaning back. I placed my headset back to my ears just in time to hear the end of Sir BoinkGeminid's 'WRRRRYYY'.

I had initially thought that this mod has already shown me everything. I was severely mistaken when I spotted a bar appear above Amber.

**Affinity**

**-20/100**

Huh, who would've thought that this mod was also part dating simulation? Damn, I lost twenty points for that dialogue option. Well, its not exactly my fault, it was the cockroach's fault for making me accidentally select the fourth option. Stupid cockroach. I guess I must make up for what I did then?

A few minutes of just listening to dialogue before something popped up. Its was a small window asking for my character's age. Does it really matter though? I merely shrugged and just pressed '1' on my keyboard and proceed to drag it all the way to '0'. Amber's face twitched before; she nursed her head. Was there an age parameter for each reaction?

"Sorry, I must've misheard you, but did you say you're 1,234,567,890 years old?" she asked.

Another mini screen popped up confirming my age. I moved my mouse towards the 'yes'.

"Yes, I am over a billion years old," Sir BoinkGeminid said.

I gave a chuckle seeing Amber's hair slowly fray out. She looked like she's holding on her last vestiges of sanity.

"REMNANT HASN'T EVEN EXISTED BEFORE THAT!" Amber shouted.

**Affinity**

**-30/100**

Wha- how did I lose points?! Scratch that, I knew how I lost points. Age is actually important in this mod, I shrugged while muttering a soft 'meh'. I left-clicked, continuing the dialogue. Amber's shoulder shook, she looked at me.

"Prove it to me. Prove to me that what your saying is actually true,"

**A. "I have nothing here that could prove you, but I am not lying,"**

**B. "It would take practical demonstration to prove it to you,"**

**C. "I don't need to prove you anything, hmph,"**

**D. "I can make the Relics…"**

The last option quirked my interest. Is that dialogue referring to the Relics which I saw earlier? I'll choose that option, seems like an interesting choice.

"I can make the Relics…," Sir BoinkGeminid said.

There was mute silence for a moment before Amber started laughing out loud to the point that she started to tear up. I raised my eyebrow, the laughing continued for a few more seconds. Once she was done, she wiped a tear from her eyes before locking eyes with Sir BoinkGeminid again. Her elation turned to confusion.

"Y-You're actually serious?"

Another notification popped up, this time it actually caught my interest.

**Your standing with Amber's faction will be affected. Do you wish to continue?**

**(YES) (NO)**

Obviously, I didn't back down. She was mocking me, and I am now slightly offended, I get that she's a fictional character and it's stupid that I'm challenging her. Nevertheless, this seems like an interesting quest line, I'll do it. I hovered my mouse to the 'yes' option and clicked it.

"Very well, I'll prove to you that I can make them," Sir BoinkGeminid said.

This answer seemed to have annoyed Amber, she scoffed before quipping with a mocking smirk. "Good luck with that,"

After going through the tedious task of returning back to Terraria, asking the Guide the ingredients for crafting each Relic. Crafting the Relics were simple enough, I needed a lot of Dark Essence, Light Essence, souls of every variant and a new ore called 'Cosmic Bar'. To start, I needed to craft Light Essence, simple enough, I just needed to purify the Dark Essence that I have with 100 Purifying Powder.

Problem is, I'll run out of Dark Essence, to tackle this problem, I'll answer it like a lazy person.

One word: Duplication.

With that in mind, I saved and exited my world and created a private multiplayer server. Did the steps require to make the duplication glitch happen, four bars place in a 2x2 formation, Chest, above, remove the bottom bars and replace them with a crafting table, remove the Chest and replace it with an Item Frame, finally, removing the crafting table by mining the right side before finally, placing the second Item Frame just below the first one.

A smile was on my face, Sir BoinkGeminid held the Dark Essence, with my mouse hovering on the top Item Frame I right clicked and began the duplication. Once I was satisfied with the amount, I then created a couple of Light Essence and then duplicated those as well. With Light and Dark Essence checked off my list, I need to know how to craft Cosmic Bar.

Problem is, I don't know the materials to make it. But I'll try to guess it, since it's called Cosmic Bar, it's probably related to space items, one of the space related items that I know is Luminite Bar, Sir BoinkGeminid went down to my storage, grabbed the stack of Luminite Bars and approached the Guide.

Boom

Alright to craft Cosmic Bars I need Fallen Stars and combine them with Luminite Bars. Additional information; there are new items: Luminite Forge and Cosmic Anvil. I assume it's a special forge used to craft the bars; I'll craft those in Remnant. I had Sir BoinkGeminid around my base, making sure I have all of the items that I needed. Happy, I grabbed the mirror and went back.

When I returned, Amber was standing in the same spot, a little amused at Sir BoinkGeminid's appearance. I moved my character around, until I stopped at the corner of the room. Selecting the Luminite Forge, which I had crafted beforehand, a highlight of the furnace was shown. It looked similar to the Adamantite Forge except it was purple in colour. Plopping it down, I then crafted the Cosmic Bars.

A pop up screen showed up asking me how much Cosmic Bars I needed to make. I set it so that I could get two full stacks of Cosmic Bars, happy, I clicked the confirm button. The screen faded to black and I get to watch a cool cutscene of Sir BoinkGeminid forging, sparks flew around, but he was undeterred. I watched him place a Luminite Bar and a Fallen Star in the forge. The screen faded to black once more before lighting back up, this time it showed Sir BoinkGeminid, taking out the vessel which contained the molten alloy. The screen faded to black once more and coming back for me to watch Sir BoinkGeminid removing the vessel, revealing the Cosmic Bar.

It looked beautiful; it was a bar that had the visage of space, it had the stars and the darkness of space. The screen blacked our one last time before coming back with me back in control. I checked Sir BoinkGeminid's inventory to see two full stacks of Cosmic Bars. With that done, I then crafted the Cosmic Anvil. Watching though the whole sequence once more and I have the Cosmic Anvil.

I plopped down the anvil just next to the forge before begun the crafting for each Relic. Another animation sequence of Sir BoinkGeminid making the item. Once the cutscene was done, I had the Relic of Choice. I proceeded to do the same for the rest. Once they were done, I read the description for all of them.

**Relic of Choice**

**Accessory**

'**100% critical damage, 50% Critical Strike Chance, Special Attribute: upon certain health you can tame enemies and fight alongside you'**

**Relic of Destruction**

**Accessory**

'**200% Damage Amplification, 50% Knockback, Special Attribute: You can combine three attacks and use them as one'**

**Relic of Knowledge**

**Accessory**

'**200% Spell Amplification, 50% Critical Strike Chance Special Attribute: You no longer require mana to cast spells'**

**Relic of Creation**

**Accessory**

'**200% Summon Damage,50% Summon Knockback, Special Attribute: You can summon you minions endlessly'**

Holy shit, these accessories are actually good. Especially the Relic of Destruction and Relic of Knowledge. Imagine, shooting Lunar Flare, Razorblade Typhoon and Last Prism all at once, at the cost of no mana! Well, I know which items I'm changing, definitely keeping these. I should show these Relics to Amber so that I can finish this quest.

I moved the mouse to turn Sir BoinkGeminid around only to see a shocked Amber. Not long after she fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Do you ever just... craft Relics on a daily basis?**


	6. Chapter 6

Amber felt like this was going to be a normal occurrence; waking up to the oaken ceiling of the shack that she's currently living in, she tried, successfully, to recollect what had happened before losing consciousness. The robed man before her, was a _god_ no two ways about it. She had seen him create the sacred Relics right in front of her very own eyes. Realization started to settle in – she mocked him; fear started to well up in her stomach.

She had just mocked a god who had nothing but good intentions for her, he had given her gifts that she still didn't know how they worked, offered her lodgings during her time of need, and she had just stood up to that and spat on all of his generosity. She knew, she was dead, no two ways around it. There was nothing she could do to repent for that. Unless… she shook her head, that will have to be the last resort, he may be a god but even she has pride. For now, an apology should be appropriate, and if that doesn't work then… a gulp formed around her throat, she could only hope for him to be gentle.

She slowly sat up from the bed and looked around only to find out that he's not in the house at the moment. She moved her legs to the side and stood up. Walking around, she noticed how the house was barely touched, dust gathered on the furniture and on the walls. An idea sprung in her mind, a way for her to repent! If she could clean the god's abode, then perhaps he might forgive her for being rude earlier. With that objective in mind she started to look for a cloth commence the cleaning.

When she could find none, she decided to make a desperate move. Looking down on her clothes, she hesitantly took them off, now standing in the room with only her undergarments, she looked around for a bucket. Her eyes locked on to the chest, which was at the right corner of the house, she made her way towards the chest and gingerly opened it, as if the chest was going to bite her. When such imaginations didn't happen, she opened it to see items that she couldn't recognize but there were some that she did, some bars, jars and herbs. Fortunately, that wasn't all that was in the chest, she had found her quarry.

Taking the iron bucket out, she then went outside. The cool night wind brushed up against her skin, making her shiver. Perhaps she could've taken out her clothes later on, after she had taken the water. She shook her head, she'll just be wasting time doing that, she left the house and using her knowledge of the land, she discovered a nearby river.

A few minutes had passed when she reached the thatch house again. She looked through the window and to her luck, the god wasn't home yet. A mental fist pump later and she's back inside of the thatch house, she soaked her clothes in the water bucket and wringed it before starting her cleaning. She first started with the furniture, then the walls. It didn't take long for her to finish cleaning the house since the god didn't have much to begin with.

Coincidentally, right after she finished cleaning, the door opened. She turned around to discover that the god had returned home. He started to look around the house, she felt nervous, is her effort enough to forgive her for what she has done? The robed god stopped looking around and made his way towards her. The closer he got to her, the more she felt timid it didn't help that she was practically presenting herself to him.

"Sit on the bed,"

"Eh?" she dumbly said.

He didn't speak anymore, he stared at her, waiting for her response. Her shoulders sagged, of course her efforts weren't enough, mocking a god is a sin beyond comprehension. She prepared herself for the inevitable, her mind was ready, but her body wasn't. She was a lady, she couldn't just offer her body as if it was a plaything but unfortunately, her body is her last ammunition. She turned around, tears forming in her eyes. She kneeled down walking on her knees, hands clasped together.

"P-Please, there has to be some other way!" she begged.

"There is no other way," the robed god said firmly.

Her tears stained the floor that she cleaned but nevertheless, she slowly stood up, walked and sat on the bed. She couldn't meet his eyes, her face was red from embarrassment but fortunately, she managed to plead one last time.

"P-Please…please be gentle," she said meekly.

The robed god walked up to her once more. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to take advantage of her. At least, she thought, her first time was going to be with a god. Time went by and not a single second did she open her eyes. Well for the first five seconds before she opened them again only to see the god offering her… blue stars?

"Take it,"

She was confused, was this like the gods' version of contraceptives? She took the blue stars. To her surprise, she could feel something mystical about the stars, it's like she's holding concentrated magic. No, scratch that, she _is_ holding concentrated magic… how?

"_Right, he's a god,"_ she thought.

"Use them, they will restore your magic," He explained.

He held one of the stars, they were a little bigger than her palm, she enclosed her fingers around the troughs of the star and proceed to crush it. The star was easily crushed and the next thing she felt was something otherworldly. She could _feel_ her soul getting restored! Once that feeling of high disappeared, she took the next one, and the next one until all of the stars were gone. When she had used up all of the stars, she felt complete once more.

The robed god nodded his head. "Good, your magic is back to how it used to be. Get some rest,"

Confusion then settled on her face. "Y-You're not going to do anything to me?"

The robed god looked at her. "I simply wanted to help you, what else were you thinking,"

A large blush creeped up to Amber's face, she turned around. "N-Nothing else! I'll go get some rest now! Good night!"

She laid back on her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. So, she misunderstood it, the god merely wanted to help her and that made her happy. But somewhere deep inside of her, she felt a little upset, she shook her thoughts. The robed god is just that a _god_ he doesn't have sexual desires unlike her kind, humans.

"_Still… he should've… done… something,"_ she thought before sleep overtook her thoughts.

_**Amber Autumn**_

**100/100**

**200/200**

**100/100**

**Affinity**

**20/100**

* * *

**A/N: James Ironwood is dead. Potato :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I should've noticed this sooner. You know how affinity works right? Well, turns out if the affinity meter is above zero, I could make that person a companion! How did I find out about this? Well, after I had brought Amber's mana back to full and removed the 'Half a Soul' debuff, I received a notification at the bottom left of the screen, the same location where special events are told before they happen.

_Amber Autumn is available to be you companion_

This is awesome! Regardless of her magic being weaker than mine, I'm just happy to have a companion to have around and not just some pet that would fly or just stick close to me and just attack any enemies nearby. I love this mod. That reminds me, I've been playing for quite some time now. What time is it?

12:47 PM

Damn… I've been playing for that long? I looked at the screen, Sir BoinkGeminid hovered above a large expanse of forest that stretched all the way to the horizon. It's beautiful, the god-rays are just the perfect amount and I'm really surprise that my computer hasn't died on me yet with the number of shaders that the mod is processing. What was I thinking earlier? Right, the time, I pressed the 'esc' key, hovered over to the 'Save & Quit' and left the game. Afterward, I proceeded to shut my computer down. I leaned back, hearing cracks before giving out a pleased moan. I supposed it's time to get something to eat, I am starving.

* * *

You know what's a good brunch food? Burger, a good hamburger. I gave out a burp as I fiddled with my house keys. Finding the right one, I inserted it in the keyhole and unlocked my room. Once I undressed myself from my outside clothes, I went straight back into my room and opened my computer. I tapped my foot with impatience as Windows starts its usual boot up sequence. Once it was done, I grabbed my mouse and directed it to Terraria.

After the Re-Logic logo pop up, even though their logo is their name, the main menu screen showed up. I went through the whole process of selecting the world that I wanted and picking Sir BoinkGeminid as my character. As I watched the loading bar go up, a ringing echoed in my room. I looked behind to see my phone, turned on. A message was on the notification section of my lock screen. Picking up my phone, I read the sender's message.

**Retarded Boi**

"_u playing apex 2nite?"_

Unlocking my phone, I responded.

"_Ye"_

"_I didn't ask"_

I sent him a Saitama 'ok' picture.

I placed my phone back on the bed and went back to my computer, the game had already loaded in and I was still in the same spot where I last left off, floating above a large expanse of trees. I continued to explore the world. I really like how they didn't limit Sir BoinkGeminid's wings, that just makes travelling so much easier. Well… would you look at that; the biome changed, well not really much has changed. The only thing that changed were the trees, earlier the trees had green leaves but now they are red.

I was expecting some new mobs but to my dismay, there were pretty much the same, Grimm. Like always, they're easily dealt with, some actually lasted longer but they still shared the same fate when I aimed the Last Prism at them. I collected their Dark Essence and continued my exploration. Actually… I scrolled my mouse until I landed to the Cell Phone and left click. A quick teleport later, I come to the sight of the thatch house that I made. Entering the house, Amber was sitting on the chair.

**A. "Could you please help me out with something?"**

**B. "I am in need of your assistance,"**

**C. "Pack up, I'm not waiting for you,"**

**D. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!"**

Hehe Option D

Sir BoinkGeminid's stance changed from a refined stance into the beginnings of a ballet dancer. He jumped around, legs spread wide and arms formed liked a circle above him. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

I gave out a chuckle to his little dance. Amber didn't much the same reaction as she more or less raised her eyebrow in confusion which made it a little funnier than it was supposed to be. After that display though her eyes suddenly lit up, as if she had realized something.

"You know Ozpin!?" She said while at the same time standing up from her chair.

**A. "I don't know who he is,"**

**B. "Perhaps, we know the same Ozpin,"**

**C. "Whether I know him or not doesn't concern you,"**

**D. ****"****We hear he is a whiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was,"**

You know I'm going to continue this song. Again, Sir BoinkGeminid danced around Amber like a ballerina. "We hear he is a whiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was,"

It's really funny hearing a voice that sound so deep, commanding and epic to be singing a song about some wizard. Again, Amber's face was more confused now than ever. She shook her head before leaving me alone and started to pack her stuff. Speaking of her belongings, for some unknown reason, her clothes suddenly disappeared but her accessories stayed. Perhaps it's some kind of glitch? Doesn't matter, what matters is that I had crafted some replacement clothes that not only covered exposed body but also grant her some perks.

With that being said, the equipment that I crafted for her were Diamond Robes and Diamond Staff. Not only that, I also gave her one of my Wizard Hats. Pretty reasonable equipment considering she's a mage class. Another thing that I changed in her inventory were to take out the items that I had used to halt her debuff and replaced them with some essentials like Hermes' Boots, Mage Emblem and Cloud in a Jar.

I must say, the level of thought put into this mod is so astonishing it makes me think that this is a separate game in of itself regardless of the mod creator using Terraria items. Not only can I edit Amber's inventory, I can also interact with her differently from the NPCs in vanilla Terraria, one of the interactions being conversations. An interactable that I'll be doing right now. I moved my mouse so that the crosshair was aiming at Amber, the crosshair switched to a speech bubble, I right clicked and Sir BoinkGeminid and Amber's conversation begun.

"Um… sir," Amber said meekly. "T-Thank you for these clothes,"

"Don't mention it," Sir BoinkGeminid replied.

"Are you going to bring me back to Ozpin?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

**A. "Yes, I'm going to bring you back to Ozpin,"**

**B. "Indeed, I have completed my objective,"**

**C. "…"**

**D. "I don't want to because you make the best roasted marshmallows, but I suppose I have to,"**

Option B

"Indeed, I have completed my objective," Sir BoinkGeminid said before turning around to face Amber. "Do you have any means of communicating to him?"

To that question, Amber shrunk. "Unfortunately, no…," suddenly her face lit up, "B-But we could head over to a nearby village and ask if they have a scroll there!"

I don't know what a scroll is but I'm just going to assume that its something like a cell phone. I had Sir BoinkGeminid turn around and walk towards the door. Just as Sir BoinkGeminid left the house, a text at the bottom left popped up.

_You feel an evil presence watching over you…_

I quirked my eyebrow. Huh, well how about that… actually… I want to see how good the companions are in this game…

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 6 was supposed to be the ending for the first arc. Now begins the second arc of the story :D**

**Coffee is just bean soup you know…**


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few days of travel before Amber and the god who healed her to reach an outlying village. Like any standard village that she had seen during her travels in solitude, it had a main hall which she assumed some terminals which could be used to contact a nearby Kingdom; in this case, Vale. The people looked at the god and in extension, her, with strange looks. She couldn't fault them; two strangers came to their village, wearing purple and white robes, it was already expected that they're bound to gain attention.

Their presence also elicited a reaction from the village, some people distanced themselves, families brought their children closer but didn't stop them from playing with their childhood friends. Some reactions were more prominent, people closing the doors and peeking from their closed blinds, to the unfortunate poor, they hugged the corners of houses as a means of cover while at the same time function as a place where they could observe from a distance. Other than that, the village functioned like its name, people are still mingling around, minding their own business.

Amber gave out a sigh, an expression she knew would be more familiar with her as the day progresses. She wanted to show them that she meant no harm but at the same time, she had a feeling that because of the god beside her, it would make them cautious. Another reason why she avoided meeting with the locals is because of the god's random attitude; sometimes he's making sense while sometimes he doesn't. It's not like she could complain to the god too, he had saved her from what she could be certain of was death and she still hadn't repented from her initial sin of mocking him. The best thing she could hope for was for the locals to approach them and start interactions.

They had crossed the street which led to the main hall of the village, oaken doors greeted them. Amber was the first one to enter, the god following close. The room that they're currently in was the reception. To the left of them were a line of chairs with people sitting on them and to the right was a reception desk with what she assumed was the secretary of the mayor of the village tending to said desk. Amber walked up to the reception desk, the receptionist was typing away at her terminal but stopped when she noticed Amber; she lowered her rimless glasses and asked.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a bored and monotone tone.

The Fall Maiden could tell that this person didn't want to do anything with her, so she decided that she'd get it over with. "I'd like to use the terminal, contacting a friend,"

The receptionist stared at her for another second before giving out a tired sigh and continued typing. "We only have two terminals and the second is undergoing repairs," the receptionist printed out a small paper with a number. "Wait for your number before you can go. You can only call for thirty minutes,"

Amber gave the receptionist a nod and a thanks before leaving the desk. She and the god walked towards the end of the line where there was a single chair. She looked to her travel companion; she didn't need to ask him as he started walking away from her. She assumed that he doesn't need to be with her to call Ozpin. She faced the lone chair and sat down. Looking to the desk, the receptionist reached to her left and pressed a button. The P.A. system in the room woke up and the receptionist's dull and monotone voice chimed in.

"102, 102,"

Amber looked at the paper which contained her number. 127. She gave a sigh before leaning back and closing her eyes, perhaps a quick nap would pass the time…

"…27, 127,"

Amber awoke from her quick nap. Wondering what time, it was, she looked around the room for a clock. She found one posted on the wall just under the receptionist's desk.

6:48 PM

Two hours. She shook her head before standing up from her seat, entering the terminal room, she found a man just finishing up his conversation.

"-and he was all like, 'I REJECT MY HUMANITY, JOJO!'. It's really stupid- oh my time is up?" the man stood up, logged out of his account from the terminal and waved Amber goodbye.

Amber quirked an eyebrow, wondering for a second what kind of conversation that man was having. She sat on the chair in front of the terminal. The first screen that she saw was a phone icon. She grabbed the ball to her right which acted at the mouse and clicked on it by pressing on said ball. The screen turned black for a moment before it came up again, revealing a woman wearing a headset.

"Operator, how may I help you?" the person behind the screen asked.

"I would like to contact Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy," she said.

The operator took a moment before speaking again, "This contact is under restriction, do you have the right credentials to contact him?"

"_Right, credentials… one of his guys told me this… if I could just remember what it was- ah!"_

"'What's your favourite fairy tale?'" she asked the operator.

The person behind the screen widened her eyes before telling Amber to hold. The screen was put on black once more before lighting up, this time the person behind the screen was a familiar face. He had a look of relief when he saw her face, but she could tell that he was still concerned since he could clearly see a burn scar on her right eye. Beside him was the deputy mistress of the academy; the look of relief was also on her face.

"Amber, you're alright," Ozpin said.

"Still breathing, sir," she said.

Ozpin nodded. He brought his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers, "Qrow, a friend of mine, had reported about your situation and the new friend that you made, I am glad to know that he's on our side,"

Amber winced at the mention of the god, Ozpin didn't miss this. "Is something wrong?"

"My relationship with that… person… is a little dicey,"

"How so?" Ozpin asked.

Amber took a moment before sighing loudly, "I suppose I'll explain what I mean by starting at the very beginning,"

Amber then recounted her entire encounter with him. She told him of how the god knew magic, she told him the god's unbelievable age and how the god backed it up by making the Relics right in front of her eyes, she didn't talk about the god's attitude since that wasn't really necessary. When Ozpin and Glynda heard that this person had manage to craft the Relics, they had thought that she was simply suffering from some kind of hallucination but at the same time, they knew just from her facial features that she wasn't lying. Hence, they decided to hold off their judgement and wait until they see the person in particular on the flesh.

"These things that you're telling me are certainly interesting, unfortunately, I cannot accept them at face value. I will send Qrow there to pick you up along with our 'godly' friend," Ozpin said.

Amber gave out a thank you before the call ended. When she left the terminal room, she noticed something was off; the room was entirely empty, not even the receptionist was in the building, chairs were scattered and some where knocked down, making it look like the people waiting before here left in a hurry. She didn't hear this scuffle since the terminal room was muffled so that any conversation was kept to themselves and the person that she was talking to.

She walked towards the exit, avoiding the scattered chairs along the way until she reached the door. Upon opening, she spotted a random male civilian running across the street, she didn't need to know how his condition was; it was written all over on his face, a look of pure panic. She wondered what made the man so distressed and the universe itself answered when a titanic eyeball flew by with smaller versions of it following the mother eye.

That was when chaos ensued.

* * *

**A/N:** **Where does wind come from? It's air that moves… how does air move? Who am I? Why are we here? Who created us? I'm out of tacos… I'm getting a new batch :D**


	9. Chapter 9

The Eye of Cthulhu, an old boss that existed for a long time. It's the stepping point for most players when they want to get the Dryad NPC, easily dealt with since all it does is charge at you without rhyme or reason. It does this because it doesn't have to worry about solid objects since it pretty much clips or phases though it.

I love this mod.

I'm pretty sure I told all of you about how much I love this mod.

I'll just say it again, I love this mod.

Not only did the mod developer create a fully dynamic three-dimensional open world, he also thought of the NPCs and how they would react, like no joke, some of these reactions are downright realistic. The voice acting is amazing as well since there are a lot of voice that I could hear instead of using two or three voices as stock samples with the same dull acting, these voices are actually done with heart and for that I must clap for the mod developer. But the icing on the cake wasn't the voices. No, it's the boss, Eye of Cthulhu, the mod creator even created a model for the gigantic eyeball, and I must say, it's a worthy model for its title.

The sclera of the eye was dotted with thousands of small veins that I could see pulsate everyone and then. The end of the eye where it looks like it has been ripped was also finely detailed which is also amazing while at the same time makes me wonder how my computer could handle such graphical marvels. I can't wait for this boss to reach the second phase; I want to see how much detail he put on that. Currently the titanic eye is destroying the village that Amber led Sir BoinkGeminid to, ramming into building, which I thought was kind of weird initially since the Eye of Cthulhu usually just phases through solid objects. The physics of the game are also astounding, there is something satisfying about collapsing buildings in game if done right.

Anyways, enough kissing the mod creator's rear end, time to experiment on this mod. Remember how I said a while back that the NPCs in this game are interactable? Yeah… you know what's happening. I guided Sir BoinkGeminid back to the village which was half destroyed and looked for the town hall of the village. Finding my quarry, I flew my character down to the town hall. Amber was already standing outside of the town hall with a confused and shocked face but when she saw Sir BoinkGeminid, her confusion disappeared, and she approached my character.

"W-What in the gods' name is that?!" she pointed at the Eye of Cthulhu.

**A. "An enemy I had initially thought, defeated,"**

**B. "The Eye of Cthulhu,"**

**C. "That's a weak being, no need to concern yourself,"**

**D. "That's a giant eyeball,"**

I gave a chuckle and chose option D.

"That's a giant eyeball," Sir BoinkGeminid said, the tone of his voice was dull.

Amber gave my character a deadpanned look. "Yes, and the floor is made with floor- why are just standing here and doing nothing? The village is getting destroyed!"

**A. "Then there is no time to waste, come, we shall defeat this monster!"**

**B. "Call it a test; I want you to defeat that monster all by yourself. If things get hairy, I'll jump in,"**

**C. "That creature is a waste of my time, you deal with it,"**

**D. "I'M GONNA TO POKE IT WITH MY FINGER!"**

Option B

"Call it a test; I want you to defeat that monster all by yourself. If things get hairy, I'll jump in,"

When Amber heard those words, she had shown signs of trepidation, but it was quickly replaced with realization. She muttered something about 'redeeming' before she looked at my character with a determined look.

"I understand,"

With a determined look in her eyes, she set off to fight the Eye of Cthulhu. You know this is going to be cool; I'm going to watch this fight from the skies. I guided Sir BoinkGeminid upwards, once I reached a certain height where I could see the entire village, I could finally see the scope of the damage that the Eye of Cthulhu had done. I have to say, they make one of the pre-hardmode bosses in the game look terrifying with the amount of damage that it had done. Half of the village is in ruins and in flames with people running around in a panic. The Eye of Cthulhu floated at the northern part of the town, hunting down some remaining villagers, while giving birth to smaller version of itself. It was easy to spot Amber since she was the only one who was shining so bright amidst the rubble, smoke and fire because of the Diamond Robe that I gave her.

She met up with the Eye of Cthulhu, brandishing the Diamond Staff that I gave her, she aimed it at the boss and fired a fire bolt. Huh, that's weird, shouldn't the Diamond Staff fire like a white bolt or something like that? Or maybe… WAIT, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT COMPANIONS HAVE UNIQUE MAGIC?! Fucking awesome, now I want to see more companions if they have unique abilities and stuff. So, judging by the fire bolt I'm going to assume that she excels at fire-based magic. A little weird that the mod developer decided to make elemental magic instead of just the normal magic that you see in vanilla Terraria, but I don't really care.

Seems like she's handling the situation well, she's using the Cloud in a Jar properly, jumping from building to building while firing off some bolts of magic; a method known as kiting. The Eye of Cthulhu on the other hand has not tactics whatsoever and just resorted to ramming into the buildings where Amber had been on before jumping away. That didn't mean that Amber didn't have any trouble taking on the pre-hardmode boss; the smaller versions that was produced by the Eye of Cthulhu did pose some margin of threat, constantly zooming around her in an attempt to outbalance her and make her fall from the buildings. She had to multitask on defeating the Eye of Cthulhu while at the same time, avoid the smaller demon eyes from knocking her off the buildings.

All in all, it's a pretty decent boss to take on with some difficulty, of course it wouldn't be a challenge to me since I could pretty much out damage the boss before it could even reach its second phase. Speaking of second phases, it should be coming to that point soon enough. I continued to watch as Amber casted one last fire bolt, it hit its mark; which wasn't that hard considering how humongous the Eye Cthulhu is. The transformation was to its second phase was so much more different compared to vanilla Terraria; instead of spinning around and then shedding of its iris to reveal its teeth this time it started showing cracks, underneath those cracks were bright purple rays that seeped out of said cracks.

I assume that the purple cracks refer to the Demonite Ores that are stored within the boss; which was a good representation of what it can drop when it is defeated. It glowed a bright purple for a few more seconds before the light died down. I gave out a slight chuckle of amusement at Amber's astonished and stunned reaction when she looked at the second phase of the Eye of Cthulhu; the iris was completely cracked and started to fall off one by one, when all of it fell off, it finally revealed the true horrible depiction of the Eye of Cthulhu; its razor sharp teeth flexed as if they hadn't been used in a long time. I could see Amber pale up at sight of its second phase, and I couldn't blame her. The mod developer sincerely gave plenty of time in his details, and I have to say, he portrayed the Eye of Cthulhu damn well, I expect the other bosses to show some level of horror now too since he's completely set the bar pretty high even though it's just the one of the easiest bosses in the game.

The true monster turned its attention back to Amber, its teeth gritted before opening wide and with spittle flying everywhere, roared loudly.

Time for round two, I wonder how she'll handle it this time.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys still remember that search party that General Ironwood had created to find the Fall Maiden. I wonder what happened to them… HmMmMm. Also... ur gey and before you say 'no u' I say 'uno reverse card' HAH! Then I book it to Mexico :3**


	10. Chapter 10

White knuckles wrapped around staff made from pure diamond, amber coloured eyes glared at the monster that had nearly destroyed an entire town singlehandedly. She gritted her teeth in anger and her want for retribution for the suffering that the population of this outlying town is currently experiencing all because of this one monster. She needed to end this now lest she wanted another town wiped off the map of Remnant, leaving hundreds homeless and vulnerable to the Grimm.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She looked deep inside herself; she searched for that one power that stood above both Aura and Semblance: Magic. When she found that power, she grabbed it and brought it to the light. Her eyes snapped open, this time her amber eyes glowed a vibrant orange, trails of ethereal fire surrounded the side of her eyes. The presence of her Maiden Magic answered her call to Nature; winds kicked up nearly uprooting trees, clouds darkened with the sound of rumbling and the earth quaked. All of this power at her beck and call. She was done holding back.

She needed to finish this fight before it does more damage.

The Eye of Cthulhu on the other hand, saw Amber's transformation as nothing threatening but more of a challenge. It gave her a guttural roar which seemed to create a small shockwave of its own before rapidly closed the distance between them with its mouth chomping along the way. Amber's response to this was a snarl and a call to nature to strike the monster down. The skies complied to Amber's wishes. A loud crack was heard, and a bolt of lightning struck the giant eyeball, there was a visible flinch coming from the eye, but its charge didn't lose momentum.

Amber called for another lightning to strike it down. Unfortunately, the strike missed because the eye started to zigzag towards her. She quickly realized that singular strikes won't work and decided to call up another power. She tried to aim her diamond staff at the speeding eye, a rune appeared at the tip of the stall followed by a concentrated jet of red fire. For the most part, her attacked worked in her favour with the eye sometimes running into the stream but then her next problem surfaced; the stream of fire was draining her magic quickly along with the two bolts of lightning earlier, which consumed a large pool of her magic.

She ducked her head just in time to avoid the eye from completely taking of her entire head and torso, after successfully dodging that attack she started running from roof to roof but since the fight has been going on for a while now, the number of roofs to jump on were getting scarce unless she wanted to risk jumping on the roof of a burning building which may or may not collapse upon her weight. Amber looked behind her to see the eye charging at her again with reckless abandon, destroying the roofs that she had been on a second earlier.

Using her Maiden magic, she commanded the strong winds to take her up to the air. Once she was up she turned to face the charging monster and called upon another lightning strike, while that skies were waiting for her go, she pointed her staff at the monster again fired a gout of fire, as soon as the fire licked the eye, lightning also struck. She smirked when she noticed the monster gutturally yelp in pain. Unfortunately for her though, the monster pushed past the pain once more and charged at Amber with a burst of speed. Amber tried to avoid the attack but the drawback of using two strong magic attacks at once finally kicked in making her slightly sluggish; not enough to completely slow her down, but enough for the eye to finally score a mortal hit.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Amber's scream could be heard across the town, she lost concentration of her wind magic which made her fall to the ground with a painful thud. Aside from the pain of falling from a high place she was also experiencing the pain one could relate to when they were missing a limb. Her breathing was ragged as she looked at the stump that was once her left arm, blood gushed out from the open wound like a water fountain. Amber heard a loud roar from above making her look up and also temporarily forgetting the fact that she just lost her arm, she could see that damned eye gloating at her while it chews on her arm.

Its front teeth turned to face her again, its jaws opening wide and shutting abruptly, it took its sweet time eating her arm which further brought fear into the Fall Maiden but at the same time she was also livid. When the monster has just finished eating her arm it shook left and right before charging at her one final time. To Amber, time seemed to run slower as the jaw opened wide for her whole body to enter. She wanted to give up then and there, fighting this monster and expecting to win was impossible. Perhaps… perhaps, she thought, that this was her punishment for mocking a god. Divine intervention from one of the gods that created the world that she lived in. She wanted to accept her final fate and just give in.

…

…

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO DIE HERE WITHOUT TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

With her one remaining arm, she pointed it at the charging monster and conjured up all of her magic in one concentrated point. Unknown to her however, the magic that she was accessing at this point was an otherworldly magic, magic that can only be used by those that she claimed as gods: Terrarian Magic. The diamond staff fired a bright bolt that collided with the Eye of Cthulhu.

Funnily enough, that last bolt that she fired as a last hurrah was all that she needed. The Eye of Cthulhu's health went down to zero. Amber watched the Eye of Cthulhu freeze up just mere inches to her face and turn to stone, when the entire monster was finally petrified, it started crumbling down to dust. Amber gave a tired smile; she had succeeded in saving the village.

Perhaps, this time, she would be forgiven.

The sweet light at the end of the tunnel was getting brighter and brighter, she could see four figures, one she completely recognized, it was the god that has been with her.

The other three though, she didn't. One wore armour that was a bright and hot as the sun. Another wore armour that twinkled like stardust accompanying this person was a ghostly figure that seemed to be in colour with the stardust like armour. And the last one wore futuristic armour, one that not even Atlas could replicate.

As Death slowly embraced her, a set of words and numbers appeared in front of her eyes before she lost consciousness.

_**Amber Autumn**_

**0.00000000001/100**

**0/200**

**0/100**

* * *

**Cue the Coffin Dance music because Amber just died! Also…**

**Amber: *Uses Maiden Powers***

**Pre-Hardmode bosses: Haha that's adorable**


	11. Q&A (Questions)

**Amber: **Ow… my head hurts…

**Sir BoinkGeminid:** Get up, Amber.

**Amber: **Y-Yes sir!

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **Look around… there might be something around here that could help us identify where this place is.

**Amber: **W-Wait, you mean this isn't a place for gods?

**Sir BoinkGeminid:** Start looking.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

* * *

**Amber: **Sir, I found something!

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **What is it?

**Amber: **It's a piece of paper…

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **Read it.

**Amber: ***ahem* 'I can't believe it. I actually got 100 reviews on this story. I can't thank you guys enough for this. For this special occasion, I'll be answering some questions that you guys have! You can ask me, Amber or even our Terrarian god! I'll start answering after 24 hours!'

**Amber:** I…I don't get it. Who will be asking questions?

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **The readers.

**Amber:** I-I'm sorry sir but I don't know who these 'readers' are…

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **You'll know in time. For now, sit with me and we wait.

**Amber: **Alright… I'll just follow you.

* * *

**A/N:**In all seriousness, I can't thank you all for the support you've given me. The people who favourited this story and the people who gave their reviews… thank you _so _much. As much of a cliché it is for me to say this, but I don't really care about the number of favourites and reviews (Well… maybe a little, it helps me gauge how many of you actually like this story), as long as I make your day slightly brighter then I am happy to help! With that being said, you heard, or I guess in this case, read Amber's words correctly!

I'll answer some questions that's been bugging you! You can even ask questions to our two characters, Amber and Sir BoinkGeminid! After 24 hours I'll start answering! I'll keep it short so that I don't waste time.

LET THE QUESTIONS ROLL IN!


	12. Chapter 11

I love this mod

Like, I seriously love this mod. Let me go on Google Translate and translate something really quick.

Ich lieben diesen mod

There German should help express my love for this mod.

It's probably broken German since it's Google Translate but eh.

Anyway, enough of that recurring joke. Amber's dying right in front of Sir BoinkGeminid, and I'm not doing anything to save her. I wasn't totally expecting that much gore in here, I guess it's another surprise that the mod developer's been hiding and was waiting for it to be revealed here. I really shouldn't be surprised but I am. I mean did you see the level of detail that the mod developer put in that torn arm!?

Holy shit! That's like some Mortal Kombat level of detail right there, no scratch that, I'd dare say it is _better_ that the gore shown in Mortal Kombat; it's extremely realistic! If the mod developer's aim is to make this mod extremely gory while keeping its fantasy aspect, then he surely succeeded in that department. It made me wince when Amber's arm got torn off, when you feel something for a particular character you know the developers put in a good amount of time and effort into their work! And the voice acting! MY GOD, IT WAS SO GOOD! Whoever voiced Amber did a really good job as well! Hats off to that woman's throat for taking one for the team!

Oh yeah, Amber's dying. Oops.

I pressed 'W' on my keyboard and made Sir BoinkGeminid float down. When he touched the ground, I guided him so that he would be right standing above Amber. She looked terrible, again, I cannot stress this enough, looking at her made me feel bad for pitting her up against the Eye of Cthulhu. Then again, watching the whole battle from above was also a spectacle to behold. She's definitely a companion that I would keep for a while. Of course, since I made that decision, I cannot have my companion dying on me and with one arm lesser.

Fortunately, the accessories that I gave her was stopping her from bleeding out completely. Thank god for the Ankh Shield. I opened Sir BoinkGeminid's inventory and took out one Super Healing Potion. I aimed the cursor at Amber which prompted her entire figure to be highlighted yellow and right clicked. A small animation sequence would come up; my character, kneeled down and made the unconscious Amber sit up right, afterwards he took out the Super Healing Potion, placed it under Amber's lips and tilted upwards.

Only for the contents to spill out of her mouth.

I was confused for a second before a pop-up window appeared which blurred the animation sequence behind the window.

**Due to **_**Amber Autumn's **_**unconscious state, she is unable to drink the **_**Super Healing Potion**_**.**

**A. Feed her the potion, mouth to mouth**

**B. CHUG CHUG CHUG**

**C. Let her die**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Option A

I love how the mod developer still remembered the affinity system.

I watched with a face that looked exactly like Lenny. Sir BoinkGeminid drank the contents of the bottle which I find a little weird since the Nebula Armour makes it look like he doesn't have a mouth and he's just dumping the lifesaving potion on to his face. Once the bottle was empty, he brought his face closer and started mouth feeding, or in this case, mouth drinking Amber the Super Healing Potion. As this long 'kiss' scene was taking place, I watched with complete interest at how Amber's arm grew back; the first thing that grew was the bone, followed by nerves and arteries, then the red tissues which formed the muscles and finally, the dark skin that she had.

Again, highly impressed with the level of detail that the mod developer put in. The scene cut to a close up shot of Amber slightly opening her eyes then when she finally noticed it her eyes snapped open, an obvious heavy blush appeared on her cheeks. Sir BoinkGeminid backed his head away slowly but Amber was on the opposite side of the spectrum as she backed away as fast as she could. The fatigue that she had after the battle with the Eye of Cthulhu was all gone and was replaced with complete embarrassment.

"W-W-W-Why d-d-did you-," she stuttered.

**A. "I can explain if you would let me."**

**B. "You weren't swallowing the Super Healing Potion, I was merely helped you."**

**C. "So childish. Don't misunderstand, you were dying, and it'd be bothersome if you died."**

**D. "C'mere sweet cheeks. MWAH MWAH MWAH!'**

Option B

"You weren't swallowing the Super Healing Potion, I was merely helping you," Sir BoinkGeminid explained.

"Super Healing… Potion?" Amber's face changed from embarrassment to confusion.

Sir BoinkGeminid nodded, "A powerful potion that can fix any problems including dismembered limbs. Take a look at your arm,"

Amber looked down and to her astonishment, she could see her arm attached back to her body, her diamond robe was ripped since the Eye of Cthulhu took some of it along with her arm. There was a look of disbelief but at the same time she looked uncomfortable.

"I-I don't understand," Amber met Sir BoinkGeminid's eyes with confusion, the earlier embarrassment was gone. "Why would you waste something so powerful to me?"

**A. "You are strong, and a nice companion to have by my side."**

**B. "You're important to me now. Let's keep it at that."**

**C. "You're misunderstanding, I still have some use for you."**

**D. "No one will cook marshmallows for me."**

Eh… ah fuck it, might as well let this sail. Option B.

Sir BoinkGeminid turned around – and I kid you not I've never laughed this hard – the Nebula robe swayed to the wind making it look like something from an edgy anime episode the only thing missing is the Sakura petals flowing in the background except that was replaced with ashes from burned buildings. Sir BoinkGeminid's face looked to the side, revealing a half shot of his face and spoke with his epic voice.

"You're important to me now. Let's keep it at that."

pfft-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ow… my sides…

Once I had my laughing under control, I saw a window popped up.

_**Amber Autumn**_

**Affinity**

**100/100**

**Congratulations, you have achieved maximum affinity for **_**Amber Autumn**_**. New dialogue will now appear when you interact with **_**Amber Autumn. Amber Autumn**_** will now do special moves that was previously locked.**

Well… would you look at that. Despite the hilarious anime style high school romance, it seems like it was worth it! Now time to test these 'special moves' the next time a boss shows up. With all of that settled, time to bounce out of this place.

…

Or maybe not. Looks like there is a notification on the lower right of my screen. I pressed 'esc', opening Sir BoinkGeminid's inventory. Moving my mouse to the lower right of the screen, it was a quest! Huh… how about that. After skimming through the quest details, it was basically telling me that the mayor of this village died, and it is now up to Sir BoinkGeminid to rebuild the entire village. And the reward is certainly nice; complete affiliation with the village!

Alright, let's do this quest!

First off, thank the mod developer for making building so much easier. Like I said, the building in this game is different compared to vanilla Terraria; instead of building what you want block by block, the mod developer instead used pre-set buildings which already looked nice to the players like me who don't really build a lot. It works similarly to when your character is near a crafting furniture but instead of placing down a crafting bench or an anvil, your character can hold on any block and it will display the structures that it can build. And for this particular quest, there was a quest only building: 'Village'

It required a fair amount of wood, stone, glass, some bookshelves, beds and furniture. Right. Time to get to work. First and foremost, I brought out my money trough. The summoned piggy bank with wings was downright adorable, its squishy cheeks and that cute snort that it did when it spawned was just…HNNGG! Interacting with the piggy bank opened its contents which contained building materials and bars. I keep all of my duplicated platinum in my safe back at vanilla Terraria. Taking what I wanted and crafting a workbench and sawmill to make the beds and furniture. Once that was done, I looked to the side of the screen to see the 'Village' buildable light up, signifying that it was ready to be built I clicked on it.

My screen immediately turned blue which made me think about the blue screen of death for a split second before realizing that it was just the outline showing me where I should build the village. Unfortunately, there only seems to be one spot that I could place it on. It was a fixed spot: the centre of the village, meaning the fountain which acts as the centre of the village. I fixed my cursor to the fountain which changed the outline of the entire village to go green. I left clicked and watched as the building took place.

I could see all of the building blocks and furniture in Sir BoinkGeminid's inventory trickle down as the place was being built. The building sequence was reasonable, building blocks would disappear from Sir BoinkGeminid's inventory and reappear, floating before attaching itself on the specified location it was assigned on. The entire build process took a solid minute which I took to look at Amber's awed face. The process didn't take too long since the Eye of Cthulhu didn't really destroy the whole village, just half of it.

When the build process was done, I received a window.

**Congratulations! You've completely repaired the village, because of this, the village is now affiliated with you. Would you like to rename this village? (This can be changed later on)**

**(Yes) (No)**

Ooh, I can manage my own village! The mod developer definitely wanted to pile up as many genres in his mod as possible, which I respect. I'm just worried that it might be too much or that it might be overwhelming to me. Then again, these game functions are introduced to me slowly. The function of companions, quests, affinity and other concepts were introduced rather slowly which I don't mind.

I hovered my mouse over to the 'yes' option and clicked on it. A window popped up asking me what the name of the village will be. After a minute of thinking I made my decision.

**Name:** sdfkjg hareighsfjhgzlxdkfgjhanleih

Perfect

* * *

**CAPTAIN! THE SHIP HAS SAILED! I REPEAT, THE SHIP HAS SAILED!**


	13. Q&A (Answers)

**A/N:** Hello readers, as promised it's time to give my answers to some of your reviews! Probably have Amber and Sir BoinkGeminid react to some as well.

With that being said, time to read them out!

* * *

**A/N: **Let's get the frequently asked questions and future question that I think some of you might ask first like:

_**Is there going to be multiplayer?**_

Yes, there will be multiplayer but not on this story. This story is all about Sir BoinkGeminid and Amber's adventures while having some shenanigans with the Beacon faculty. I planned on making a sequel to this story that included multiplayer. Only pre-hardmode bosses will be in this story and the hardmode bosses will be on the multiplayer sequel.

I wanted it like this because of the Journey's End update which is coming real soon. I heard that there will be 2 new bosses!

_**Will there be world evils (Crimson, Corrupt and Hallow) in Remnant?**_

Is this even a question? OF COURSE, THERE WILL BE WORLD EVILS IN REMNANT I WAS GOING TO PUT ALL WORLD EVILS IN REMNANT IN THE FIRST PLACE! I'm not going to write this story half-assed; I'll be giving you guys the full Terraria experience while keeping a touch of RWBY in there.

_**How does the player – Sir BoinkGeminid's controller – not recognize any of the RWBY characters?**_

I wanted the player to be fresh and completely out of the RWBY fandom. He's never heard of RWBY much less seen it. He watches anime yes, but he has no knowledge of RWBY's existence. And before you ask why I'll explain.

I'm sick and tired of stories where the MC of the story has foreknowledge of specific events. Don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with that if put correctly (Have you read Coeur al Aran's story titles 'Not this time, Fate'? It's amazing!) but some are just using it for convenience sakes. Which leads to some bad writing.

Hence why I decided that my character has no knowledge of the show and any foreknowledge on what will happen. The player will have to rely on instinct and whether he should react on impulse on certain events.

**A/N**: With the FAQs and likely questions answered time to answer the reviews!

* * *

_It's obvious that Amber will use magic from Terraria, but will it be Summoner or just straight Mage? This shit keeps me up at night!_

**Amber: '**Terrarian magic', What is that?

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **My magic. Whether you want to use it like I do or use it to summon creatures from my world is up to you. There are two types of classes that makes use of Terrarian magic: Mage and Summoner. Think on what you want to be in the future.

**Amber: **I see, thank you sir! I'll think hard about what you said!

* * *

_How do you plan on dealing with Endgame Bosses and glitches? Should we expect in-game glitches and bugs to carryover to Remnant, or will they stay in its game? BTW loving the story, keep it up!_

**I'm pretty sure in the earlier chapters you've read about how Sir BoinkGeminid made use of the duplication glitch to duplicate the Dark Essence which was dropped by Grimm in order to make the 4 relics.**

**For these glitches to carryover to Remnant however… I'll think about it, you might get your answer in the future chapters.**

* * *

_With Eye of Cthulhu and Demon's Eye appearing, will another boss and monsters in Terraria will also start appearing including the Moonlord?_

**Like the answer to one of the frequently asked question. I am bringing the entirety of Terraria to Remnant so yes, expect mobs and all the bosses to appear.**

* * *

_Are there gonna be something cute and fluffy for Amber to cuddle? Do people die when they are killed? Are you sure this ain't butter?_

**Yes, Amber is a level 10 on the 'must protecc' database, she will get something to cuddle soon. When people are killed, they die. Definitely butter.**

* * *

_Will there me Lewds (Head Patting, Hand holding, etc.)?_

**Amber: **U-Um sir… what are you doing?

**Sir BoinkGeminid: ***Quietly patting Amber's head*

**Amber:** Sir?

* * *

_How do you feel about… Heists?_

**Um… they're bad?**

* * *

**Amber:** This is certainly interesting. Ahem.

_'To Sir BoinkGeminid and Lady Amber,'_

This person's well-mannered I must say…

_'Will thy go on to thou glorious crusade in order to retake Jerusalem from the infidels that hold it. Can thy art help thee in the holy battle for the people of the Holy Land to remember who was sacrificed to save all, I say unto you Sir BoinkGeminid and Lady Amber, for the glory of God, will thy Deus Vult. In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sencti. Amen_

_Sincerely,_

_darkwolf726488'_

Um… I'm sorry but I don't even know where this 'Jerusalem' is… I-I don't think I'm ready to join a wa-

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT!

* * *

_Will you add other mods to the story for example calamity?_

**No, Terraria alone is already too complicated to write.**

* * *

_Will anyone else have the prestigious opportunity of joining Sir BoinkGeminid in his quest to discover every nook and cranny of Remnant like a true gamer? Will he steadily build up a harem- er I mean party? _

_Also, how far are you planning on keeping the whole 'He's a god' bit going for? I hope you'll find a way to make it last, as that's such an interesting and equally potential hilarious feature to keep in the story for the character to comment on._

**Not a lot of people will join Sir BoinkGeminid's adventures. Yes there will be companions that he will make along the way. Remember, Sir BoinkGeminid is only being controlled by the player, the player can decide whether he wants to do his own thing and just bomb Salem's castle right now or follow the story. For the most part though, don't expect him to follow the main story.**

**For the 'he's a god' bit… I'll keep it going, as the story progresses the whole bit will be mentioned lesser since most people will just associate anything that he do as something only a god can do.**

* * *

_So small question or really two is first, would it be possible for anyone from remnant to go to Terraria? And for my other one what happens to the world when he is logged off. Does time just stop for Remnant or does time continue on?_

**At the moment, no one from Remnant can enter Terraria… unless they have the same mirror that Sir BoinkGeminid has. Time freezes when the player logs off.**

* * *

_With the reveal of Eye of Cthulhu, a fairly early game boss and the powers of the Maiden doing jack poop to it, any hints of how the people in Terraria are going to deal with something, let's say the Mechanical bosses OR better yet the Lunatic Cultist and the Pillars. Because the Lunatic Cultist possess Mana/Magic, that'll be a cool boss. to face. And lastly, is there going to be other biomes there? Like the Corruption, Crimson or the Hallow._

**I think for your first question you meant to say 'how people in Remnant will deal with the Terraria bosses'. They will clearly try, send bodies after bodies of Huntsman and Huntresses only to fail. Some stories that I read around here highly underestimate game logic. I'm not just talking about Terraria in general, I'm talking about game crossovers with series. Also, the bosses that you mention are hardmode bosses. A Maiden struggled and nearly died from a pre-hardmode boss that is usually the go-to for everyone to get the Dryad NPC.**

**The only chance the Remnant Kingdoms have is to unite, and even then, their chances of survival are low. Sure, the kingdoms might be able to beat Queen Bee, EoC, Brain of Cthulhu and King Slime, but what about Skeletron, Eater of Worlds and god forbid, Wall of Flesh? Skeletron has the capability to destroy 1 kingdom if you look at it and EoW… well the name suggests it, it eats worlds!**

**Now, event bosses… they have higher chance at winning but I really don't see how Remnant could handle Terraria bosses.**

**For your last question, please check the FAQs above.**

* * *

_So the MC has the mirror to go between 2D terraria and Remnant, can't he give it to Amber and tell her to use it and what would happen._

_Another question: Are you taking enough breaks so you're not stressed out?_

**Let's just say that the MC never had any reason to give Amber the mirror.**

**Thanks for your concern, I am taking breaks, I just feel like writing a lot today and I don't want to waste that opportunity!**

* * *

"_but I don't really care bout the number of favourites and reviews"_

_On a scale of 1-10 (The higher value being less truthful) how much of a lie is this? It's ok to admit feeding off feedback like it's a story's life force, positive feedback is like a drug for creators!_

_Also, will there be multiplayer? Or is it only BoinkGeminid all throughout? And will Amber become a Terraria as some have speculated?_

…**6…shut up.**

**The answer to you first and second questions is in the FAQs above. Amber has the potential to become a Terrarian…**

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **You have potential…

**Amber: **I-I do!?

**Sir BoinkGeminid:** Just constant training and you will get there.

**Amber: **I won't fail you sir!

* * *

**A/N:**** ALL DONE! **

**I still cannot thank you guys enough for appreciating my story, you all write interesting comments and I even laugh at some. It is these same comments that push me to write more just so that I can read more of your responses, critiques and jokes!**

**And on that positive note I bid you all adieu!**

**Peace~**


	14. Chapter 12

'_So, this is the power of a god.'_

Amber looked all around her, gone were the fallen debris and the charred buildings that were cause from her battle with the gigantic eye, replaced with new houses that looked more sturdier that it was before. The scent of burning building with the hint of flesh was replaced with the aroma of a well-cooked beef stew which was being displayed in the centre of town. People were celebrating instead of panicking.

Right now, she sat on a bench near the centre of town. It had been transformed into a celebration, a long table was placed with a selection of food to go through, a cauldron which was brewing up a delicious stew wafted around the air, a celebration to their newly declared heroes: her and the god. She felt awkward when people shook her hand in gratitude, she hadn't had proper human contact for a while now; too busy moving from place to place, making sure that she didn't leave a trace, constantly remaining anonymous. But with the cat out of the bag and her becoming one of the centres of attention, it was quite obvious she didn't know how to react to it other than smile awkwardly.

The god on the other hand took the celebration in stride, she should've expected it, they were all praising him like the god that he should be. She too wanted to praise him but then his words rung in her mind.

"_You're important to me now. Let's keep it at that."_

Her cheeks slightly reddened at the thought of being called important by a figure that could've obliterated her if he wanted. She wanted to redeem herself in front of him by fighting the giant eye, it was now clear that she redeemed herself otherwise he wouldn't have said those words to her. The mind is a fickle thing though, whatever words he said could also mean another thing, and unfortunately for Amber, she was completely misunderstanding it and she knew.

"_It just means that you're more useful to him now. Nothing else."_

However, her thoughts shifted to what he did to her. That… kiss. Of course, he explained the reason why he did it, but that didn't mean it was fair. It was her first time. Also, she wondered as to why he would go far and beyond just to fix her? He was a god, he shouldn't have time for someone like her, if she's wounded, he really shouldn't care because she felt that he had better things to do that to treat a bleeding out and armless girl.

But he did. He went out of his way to bring her back to life.

"Amber"

The Fall Maiden looked up and met eyes with her saviour. He held out a hand and she took it without asking. He pulled her up and brought her to the centre of the town and that's when she heard the music that was being played by a two people; a violinist and guitarist. The music itself was peaceful, something that she would've listened to if she wasn't running away. Then she saw the people make a circle around her and the god. It clicked, she looked up, meeting his eyes only to look down to his chest in embarrassment. Nevertheless, she whispered.

"I don't know how to dance."

"That's fine, just follow my lead."

He brought her in closer which elicited a small 'eep' from the maiden, his arms wrapped around her waist which made her blush up a storm. As this was happening, she kept repeating telling herself to calm down and that there is no meaning behind this other than celebratory dancing. The music didn't help either, is sounded slow and would be perfect in a romance film. They both swayed side to side, in rhythm with the music. Eventually the music had stopped and Amber hesitated in letting go of his embrace but to her dismay, he was the first one to let go which also prompted her to let go.

She looked up again at those glowing purple eyes, she may not be able to see his face, but she felt that the eyes are the only ones that she needed. She wanted to know something, she searched the god's eyes for a reason, a reason as to why she is being treated like this. Not only that, but an answer, they had only known each other for nearly a month and this development that she felt inside of her was too quick for her to manage.

"_I have to say something." _She thought.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, the words that she wanted to ask to fell flat at the end of her throat. She didn't know what to say, years of distancing herself socially had made her bad with her words.

"I-I don't understand… why?" she asked.

She felt slightly nervous when he didn't answer but at the same time it urged her to continue her words. "Why are you this nice to me? Y-You're a god. Why do you treat me so differently?"

She looked at his eyes, pleading for him to give her an answer. "I treat you so differently because you are special."

"S-Spec-"

"Step away from the Fall Maiden!"

A bright light hit them both from above, Amber's eyes involuntarily closed for a few seconds before her eyes readjusted. When they finally did she looked up while covering the top of her eyes with her hand to reveal something she didn't want to meet right now.

Atlesian ships

Two of them to be exact.

* * *

"This is Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas Military, I will repeat myself, step away from the Fall Maiden,"

Winter Schnee stared at the screen to see the figure in a dark purple robe put the Fall Maiden behind him. She waited for him to shout back and reply for the most part, he still didn't respond to her words. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and looked at one of the operators of the ship.

"Drop the AK-200s." She ordered.

With a few buttons presses the bay doors beneath the two Atlesian ships opened and dropped in roughly two hundred AK-200s. They all closed in on the robed man with their top of the line Atlesian model guns aimed at him. She brought the microphone close to her mouth again.

"Step away from the Fall Maiden, I will not ask twice."

Suddenly, the Fall Maiden circled and got in front of the robed man. "Please! I'll come with you just… just don't do anything to this place!"

The robed man looked at her then back at the ship where Winter resided, the Schnee felt a chill down her spine when their eyes met, it was nothing but void with only to bright purple dots which signified where his eyes were. She shook her head and turned to the operator.

"Tell the androids to take her in."

Outside of the ship, the AK-200s approached the Fall Maiden, she dropped her arms and slowly followed them, Winter watched as the Fall Maiden looked back and flashed a smile at the robed man. Once they reached a certain distance, she gave out another order.

"Open fire on the robed man."

* * *

"NO!"

Amber watched with sheer horror. The people ran away as soon as the shooting began. The sheer number of bullets, and heavy shells courtesy of the two Atlesian ships being unloaded on the same spot. After a few more seconds of concentrated firing they finally stopped. Dust had kicked up making it harder for Amber to see.

Fear ran through her whole body.

However, she didn't fear for the god's wellbeing. No.

She feared for the Atlesian ships.

A powerful shockwave appeared that not only cleared up the entire dust that had gathered but had also made the ships shake. Amber's eyes were pure terror as the god that she thought she knew floated up, the mantle that he wore on his back spread out revealing pits of pure darkness underneath them. Orbs which contained unbelievable magic started circling around him. The god placed his hand together in a way that his fingers would form a triangle outline. A small prism, which was big enough to cover Amber's palm, appear in the space where the fingers formed a triangle outline.

A bright light engulfed the whole village.

* * *

**dey ded**


	15. Chapter 13

If you can't hear this, I'm banging my head on my desk repeatedly. Why? Well the answer is simple, all because of that damn cutscene where Sir BoinkGeminid had a dance with Amber. The whole dialogue was just… I'm getting chills just by thinking about it.

"I treat you so differently because you're special." I quoted under my breath. "Shut the fuck up."

Anyway, while Sir BoinkGeminid was flirting with Amber, he got cockblocked by two large ships. I hovered my cursor to one of them and the name 'Atlas Ship' popped up. The cutscene continued up until Amber was escorted by two robots and then the unexpected happened… well to be fair, I kind of expected it, actually, I wanted them to attack Sir BoinkGeminid because for some reason, I can't do it unless they attack or wronged me. So yeah, the cutscene continued to the part where Sir BoinkGeminid was getting bombarded with everything that they had.

Once that was done, there was that large shockwave and Sir BoinkGeminid lifting off the ground with the Nebula Mantle fully opened, then the scene cut to a close up shot of Sir BoinkGeminid lifting his face to reveal not purple eyes but blood red. Okay, this scene I approve! It's badass and awesome! Even more motivated to wipe the enemy after that cutscene the first weapon that I took out was the Last Prism. I aimed the endgame weapon at one of the ships and read the description.

**Atlas Ship**

**11500/11500**

That's… surprisingly low, I was expecting the health to be higher than this since it's a freaking ship! Beggars can't be choosers however and it made me smile a little knowing that I could wipe the floor with them a lot faster than before. I held on the left mouse button and the Last Prism did a little charge up before firing its beam at one of the ships. What makes the Last Prism interesting with this mod is the fact that it completely skips the scatter shot and immediately goes for the full laser beam.

"oh, hohoho my god!" I chuckled when I saw the ship's health immediately hit zero.

I watched with fascination as the beam hit the side of the ship, once the beam disappeared that side of the ship had a circular hole the same size as the beam fired from the Last Prism with warped metal forming the circumference of the hole.

Looks like I can one shot with the Last Prism, that's good to know. Let's test the next one, the Razorblade Typhoon. I moved my mouse down to see a large mass of robots which I came to know as 'AK-200' when I hovered my cursor on one of them for a split second. I left clicked once more, Sir BoinkGeminid made a pose that looked like a proud mage, his left hand holding an open book which I assume is the Razorblade Typhoon and his right made a swiping gesture. Two discs made of water appeared beside Sir BoinkGeminid and launched themselves at the AK-200s.

The discs of water made quick work of the AK-200s, all the discs did was pass through them and then home in on the next unfortunate piece of metal. I was about to launch the Lunar Flare on the last ship, but I stopped when I saw something glow bright at the corner of my screen. Amber activated her powers and made a beeline for the ship; she floated to the left side hull of the ship and fired a concentrated stream of fire which melted the metal and made a crude entrance for her. I watched as she entered the ship which also made me hold my fire.

Using my mouse wheel, I scrolled back to the Razorblade Typhoon and just spammed left click and launch them on the remaining AK-200s on the ground. To support the discs of water created by the weapon, I scrolled to Lunar Flare, I held on left click and Sir BoinkGeminid struck a pose, his right arm rose up to the sky while he held the book on his left. The skies darkened to the point where it was nearly night and then the attack started, lunar flares fell from the skies, when the flares made impact it resulted in large explosions that completely annihilated anything within its radius.

As this was happening a message appeared at the bottom left of my screen.

**An Atlesian Fleet is approaching from the east**

THE MOD DEVELOPER EVEN MADE SPECIAL EVENTS!? RE-LOGIC HIRE THIS PERSON! I looked to the east and surely enough there were more Atlas Ships and this time they were accompanied by smaller planes, they're too far for my cursor to see their names so I'll wait for them to come closer. How did I manage to call this event though? I didn't see any cues like the Martian Madness even where I have to find a Martian Probe for the even to trigger. Perhaps it's triggered after destroying enough Atlas related stuff?

After a waiting a few more seconds a new message appeared on the bottom right of my screen, this time the message told me that the Atlesian Fleet has arrived, a bar on the lower right of my screen appeared which indicated the event's completion. From the distance, I could see one of the ships launch missiles at Sir BoinkGeminid. I pressed on 'W' and charged at the fleet, Sir BoinkGeminid equipped Razorblade Typhoon and launched a few discs which homed in on the missiles, clearing his path. When the gap between Sir BoinkGeminid and the fleet was finally closed I made him dive deeper until he's in dead centre of the fleet.

Immediately after that I paused the game, went into settings, looked for mouse sensitivity and cranked it up to the highest settings. Once that was done, I scrolled a little so that Sir BoinkGeminid is equipped with the Last Prism. I held on left click while moving my mouse everywhere on my desk.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAH!" I laughed.

It's like Star Wars with their lightsabre, anything that the Last Prism beam touched was sliced completely clean. I continued to do this while I looked to the lower right corner of my screen to see the progress bar for the even increase rapidly.

**10%**

**47%**

**84%**

**100%**

**The Atlesian Fleet has been defeated.**

Awesome event but slightly disappointing, probably because I had endgame items and stuff. Eh, I could always start up a new one if I wanted to. I paused the game, went back to the settings menu and returned my mouse sensitivity back to how it used to be. I returned back to the game with some slight marvelling at the destruction that Sir BoinkGeminid had caused; Atlas Ships were falling from the skies and those smaller planes scattered around like flies.

I flew back to the last Atlas ship, the one which floated above the town and the same one that Amber was still inside in.

**A. "No more violence… please. Don't force my hand anymore!"**

**B. "It is futile to resist. Give up."**

**C. "This isn't even worth my time…"**

**D. "BOW DOWN BEFORE ME MORTALS! FOR I AM GOD!"**

I mean… after that rampage, how can I not choose option D.

The screen turned black and came back on, this time it was a cutscene. The camera switched to the inside of the ship where I could see the main cockpit of the crew looking at Sir BoinkGeminid through the ship's windows. Amber and another woman with white hair looked as well, the white haired woman looked at Sir BoinkGeminid through the window with trepidation and fear, on the other hand, Amber looked at Sir BoinkGeminid with unbridled fear.

The camera cut back to Sir BoinkGeminid, it quickly zoomed out when he spoke.

"**BOW DOWN BEFORE ME MORTALS!"**

The Nebula Mantle grew in size until it was covering 50% of my screen.

"**FOR I AM A GOD!"**

The Nebula Mantle spread out, showing the eternal darkness that hid underneath the mantle.

I took a screenshot of this moment, perfect timing too, I was thinking of changing my wallpaper.


	16. Chapter 14

Ozpin's office was quiet but the tension within the air was palpable. Every single member of within Ozpin's circle was there, Qrow, Glynda and James. Qrow and Glynda glared at the Atlesian general and what irritated them the most was James' unchanging face under their venomous stares. Ozpin's back faced the general looking over Beacon academy through the office's windows. With a mug filled with caffeine on his hand he took a sip before turning to face his old friend.

"James, I specifically told you to assemble a search party." Ozpin said.

"And I did."

Qrow gave out an obvious scoff. "You call that a 'search party'? James, what you sent out there was a witch hunt."

The fact that the seasoned huntsman was completely sober and wasn't throwing nicknames further made the entire atmosphere thicker than earlier. James didn't say anything which further enraged Qrow, he walked up to James' face while fishing in his coat for his scroll. Pulling it out, he tapped on his screen a couple of times before shoving the screen on his face. On the screen was a video footage, two people vlogging their experience in Vale when all of a sudden, their camera recorded a loud sound.

"**BOW DOWN BEFORE ME MORTALS! FOR I AM GOD!"**

The camera fell from the person's hand, it tumbled around for a bit before the camera stopped and faced the sky revealing ripples that parted skies. At the end of that loud declaration, the video was cut short, Qrow retracted his scroll back and tapped a few more times before heading over to Ozpin's desk, he placed his scroll flat on its back and with one final tap it displayed another video, this time it was a news report that has gotten viral.

"_This is Lisa Lavender of Vale News, at exactly 2:47 PM a loud voice pierced the sky, from what our contacts from other kingdoms mentioned, it was said that all of the kingdoms have heard the declaration. Now many wondered, who owned this voice and what did they mean about being a god?"_

The report went on, but it was immediately cut off when Qrow took the scroll back. "We were supposed to keep this under wraps Jimmy, what happened to being discreet!?"

"What do you want me to do Qrow? Sit there and do nothing while my best lieutenant gets killed!?" James fired back.

"What you should've done, leave it alone! Don't you get it? Amber reported to us hours ago telling us that she was fine and that the one who took her had actually helped her! You could've left it alone, have Amber bring the so-called 'god' here to Vale so that we can talk but no, you had to go soldier boy on us and send an entire fleet at them! Well look what your decision brought us now! A pissed off god and dead soldiers!"

"That's enough Qrow." Ozpin said making the old bird back off. "I'm sure James regrets his decision as we speak, there is nothing we can do, it has already happened, the best we can do right now is to calm the populace. Tell them that we're working on finding who made that declara-"

The computer on Ozpin's desktop lit up, a ringing tune echoed in the office making everyone's attention turn to the computer. Ozpin walked up to his desk, he moved his mouse and chose to answer the call. Everyone's eyes widened when the caller revealed them out to be Amber Autumn.

"Amber… I wasn't expecting you to call this soon."

From the video call, Amber shifted uncomfortably, it was clearly obvious from the four of them. "Amber, are you okay?"

Amber opened her mouth and with a stuttering voice she spoke. "I-I'm scared Ozpin. I… I've never seen such power before, it's… it's terrifying."

Ozpin looked up from his screen to see the concerned faces of everyone in the room, the Fall Maiden, afraid and from what she said, inferior to her saviour. That is something you don't see every day. Ozpin placed his elbows on the desk and crossed his fingers.

"Tell me everything up until now."

Amber spoke.

* * *

"We need to save her now, if she's that close to someone like him-"

"We won't do anything James." Ozpin retorted. "You heard her, your ships attacked first and our godly friend here simply retaliated. And don't forget, he rebuilt an entire village and saved Amber from a life threatening position."

"Please, whatever you do, do not approach him with the intention of being hostile. His words are true. I only managed to save one ship…" Amber begged.

Upon hearing that last bit, James's head rose up and walked around the desk to face the camera. "Did that ship hold Winter Schnee?"

Amber's eyes widened slightly before answering back. "Y-Yes"

James gave a sigh of relief, at least there was some silver lining.

"Amber, stay right there, I'll send Qrow to your position." Ozpin said, regaining control of the microphone.

The immortal wizard gave the old bird one look before nodding and left the room through an open window. Amber said her thanks before ending the call. Silence graced the room once more, this time, the tension wasn't as thick as it was before, nevertheless they still were tense. An actual living god with the power to annihilate mountains, rend the land asunder and grow broken limbs. Ozpin looked at James one last time.

"James, I'm sorry to say this but I want you to stay away from this interaction."

"Ozpin I-"

"This is not an order James; this is for the betterment of humanity. If this god figures out that you're the one who sent that attack then he might not be so forgiving… if what Amber said is true, if we angered him, we might risk losing not one but all of the kingdoms."

James' face contorted into one of hesitation. Ozpin continued. "Don't worry, we'll keep you posted on what is happening. If it helps, I want you to prepare something that could go against this god."

"I…" James took a sharp intake of breath. "I understand."

* * *

"Hey Em, seen the latest news?"

"I don't need to see the news to know what the hell is going on. Everyone heard it."

"Not going to lie, I kind of want the meet the proclaimed 'god'." Mercury chuckled.

"We will…"

The sound of high heels on hard concrete echoed in the small and decrepit house that they're using as a hide out. Emerald Sustrai stood up from her broken couch and Mercury Black turned to face their leader. Her bright orange eye glistened in the dark room, she brought up her hand and made a small spark of fire.

"Let's see if his declaration is any true and if it is… I will take it from him." She closed her hand immediately snuffing out the little flame.

* * *

**I couldn't wait anymore, I wanted to show you guys the whole world's reaction to Sir BoinkGeminid's words!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Due to your decisions, your reputation has been changed to **_**Wildcard**_**. New buildings are now available for construction.**

Huh… well how about that.

I want to see where these new buildings are. I'm going to assume that these new buildings aren't available in the usual crafting workbench. To solve this problem, Sir BoinkGeminid has to return to the thatch house that I made him build since that's where some of the workbenches are like the Luminite Forge and Cosmic Anvil. I pressed the 'M' key on my keyboard which brought up two dimensional, top down display of the world map. Initially, I had never thought about opening the map since wandering around is a lot more fun than just picking a specific place and going there. It's like playing an open world game but not actually exploring the vast world. Now that I opened it though, it made me realize how _massive_ this world is.

The map is divided into rows and column and labelled with numbers and letters respectively. The cells that are made when the rows and columns meet would hold a plot of land that was exactly 250,000 kilometres long, the rows counted up to 50 and the columns reached all the way to letter ZZ. With a little bit of mathematics, the size of this map is…

650,000,000 kilometres square

There is probably some hidden number out there that I didn't mention but regardless, this world is pretty fucking big!

A trail of where I've been is shown while the completely dark area on my map indicated the locations that I haven't been to. This is good since I don't have to go searching for the thatch house, I could simply backtrack. I didn't want to bring Amber along this time around in case another event happens in this place. Therefore, I'll have Sir BoinkGeminid assign her to defend this village. A solid minute of looking around town before I spotted her. She met Sir BoinkGeminid's eyes and she looked away. I don't know what's up with that, probably the result of too much flirting.

Her entire body was highlighted, and I right clicked which made me interact with her.

"Amber"

"Y-Yes?"

**A. "I need you to wait here."**

**B. "I think it's time for us to go our separate ways."**

**C. "I'd like to give you something."**

**D. "How are you feeling?"**

Looks like option D isn't something funny, probably because this is just simple interaction and not story related. I moved my mouse and chose option A.

"I need you to wait here."

"Um… yeah o-okay, I'll do that."

The interaction ended and I turned around and thought about leaving before realizing that it might be a little difficult for Amber to defend the entire village on her own. I should probably give her something that will help her defend this place. I might be gone for a short amount of time, but I learned the hard way what happens when you are unprepared.

Ever experienced a solar eclipse event which is then followed up by one of the mechanical bosses spawning? Worse part is, your friend spawned it deliberately while you're completely out of potions and on low health?

Fuck you, Deathslayer75

Ahem, forget about that. I looked around Sir BoinkGeminid's inventory and picked the 'Remnants of a Mirror' and used it. The familiar sound of a magic mirror powering up came through my headphones before my screen turned black, a few seconds of waiting before I am greeted back into the familiar world of Terraria.

Home sweet home

I entered the boring apartment complex that I built and went to the basement where I kept all of the items that I had hoarded all this time. Rows after rows of chests were there, each labelled accordingly so that I won't get lost and take hours just to find that one item that I wanted. I moved my mouse over to the chests checking their labels.

_Building Blocks 1_

_Building Blocks 2_

_Bars 1_

_Bars 2_

_Warrior Weapons 1_

_Warrior Weapons 2_

Blah blah blah until I stopped at what I wanted.

_Summoner Weapons 1_

Sir BoinkGeminid opened that chest and took out the Imp Staff, Bee Staff and the stupidly rare and useless Slime Staff. Once that was done, I then looked for the chests which kept all of the summoner related armour, finding my quarry I had Sir BoinkGeminid open the chest and took the Bee Armour. Happy with my selection of items, I searched through Sir BoinkGeminid's 'Remnants of a Mirror' once more and activated it. A solid minute or two of waiting and I come back to see Amber jump in surprise at Sir BoinkGeminid's sudden appearance.

I interacted with her once more, this time I gave her the Bee armour. She looked confused and looked to Sir BoinkGeminid and wondered what she should do about the items given to her. A quick dialogue exchange of Sir BoinkGeminid telling her to change into the Bee armour and she agreed and left to change. A few minutes of waiting passed before Amber's voice came up from behind Sir BoinkGeminid.

"U-Um… this armour is… embarrassing."

I moved my mouse so that Sir BoinkGeminid would turn around and what stood right before both Sir BoinkGeminid and my eyes was an embarrassed Amber in Bee armour. The bee headgear looked nothing like it was in vanilla Terraria, instead it was just a wave hair band with bee antennas attached on top of it. The breastplate was sleeveless, and it hugged tightly on her figure which accentuated on her curves, near her waist the armour slanted inwards until it reached the crotch region, forming a 'V'. The leggings… well they're just stockings that reached all the way up to her waist that was coloured a darker hue of yellow.

In short, it was like a bunny suit but more black and yellow and without the bunny ears. It's adorable and slightly… lewd. Ahem! Amber shifted uncomfortably under Sir BoinkGeminid's gaze, I didn't care, I opened Sir BoinkGeminid's inventory and handed her the summoning staffs. She gave a look of confusion, temporarily forgetting her embarrassment as she looked at the three staffs that were handed to her.

"W-What do you want me to do with these staffs?" she asked.

After she said this a notification immediately popped up in front of my screen.

**Would you like to teach **_**Amber Autumn**_** how to use **_**Summoner Staffs?**_

**(Yes) (No)**

I clicked on yes and my screen was cut to black and before fading back in to see a small montage of Sir BoinkGeminid teaching Amber how to use the summoning staffs. The screen faded to black once more before coming back on with Amber, hugging the Slime Staff with a smile on her face while a baby slime that she summoned sat on top of her head.

**A. "I need you to wait here."**

**B. "I think it's time for us to go our separate ways."**

**C. "I'd like to give you something."**

**D. "How are you feeling?"**

Option A.

Amber gave a small 'hmm' and a nod and our interaction ended there. I pressed on the spacebar and made Sir BoinkGeminid fly up and directed him to the old thatch house using the directional keys. Five minutes of flying, Sir BoinkGeminid returned back to the thatch house. I had Sir BoinkGeminid enter the house and approach the Luminite Forge and Cosmic Anvil, I pressed escape and saw new items that were ready to be crafted.

**Bottled Fortress (New)**

**Bottled Island (New)**

**Bottled Aquarium (New)**

**Grimm Helmet**

**Grimm Breastplate**

**Grimm Boots**

**Grimm Prosthetic**

**Grimm PickAxe**

**Grimm Wings**

**Brahmastra**

**Xiucoatl**

**Silver Slayer**

**Grimm Trident**

**Relic of Destruction**

**Relic of Creation**

**Relic of Knowledge**

**Relic of Choice**

I hovered my mouse to each of the new items and read their description.

**Bottled Kingdom**

'**Throw it at the ground and it will summon a large fortress. Open your map and select the spot where you want to drop this.'**

**Bottled Island**

'**Throw it at the ground and it will summon a floating island. Open your map and select the spot where you want to drop this.'**

**Bottled Aquarium**

'**Throw it at the ground and it will summon an aquatic castle. Open your map and select the spot where you want to drop this.'**

"ooooh"

The requirements for these items are costly though, a complete stack of both Light Essence and Dark Essence among other things…

Good thing I duplicated both Light and Dark Essences!

I immediately had Sir BoinkGeminid craft all of the bottled items and once that was done, I selected the Nebula Pickaxe and destroyed the Luminite Forge and Cosmic Anvil. The sprite for the bottled items were interesting to look at. It was a glass bottle with a cork to block the mouth, the Bottled Fortress had some dirt inside which signified as the land and a miniature fortress sat on the dirt, the Bottled Island floated within the bottle, small clouds circled the island and the Bottled Aquarium was filled with water, there was a glass dome in the bottle and in that glass dome was a small city.

I can't wait to use these items and use them I did! I've always wanted a sky base, so I made Sir BoinkGeminid hold the Bottled Island and opened my map. I moved my mouse around to and to my shock, the size of the floating island was a 9x9 which… is…

20,250,000 kilometres square!

"Fuck, at this point I'm just making a continent… eh why not!"

I moved my mouse around until I decided on a good spot: smackdab on centre of the entire world!

I left clicked, closed the map and had Sir BoinkGeminid look to where the centre is. I watched with pure fascination when I saw a large, dark portal appear over the sky, it expanded and expanded until it nearly covered my entire screen. Once it reached a certain size it stopped and then what followed was a little too cool.

Chains the size of skyscrapers were launched out of the dark portal and dug themselves on the ground. There were seven chains, one latched on to a mountain, another was probably over to the ocean, another latched itself somewhere over to the east, funnily enough, one latched just next to Sir BoinkGeminid, the rest I couldn't be bothered to look, I'm busy looking at something too fucking cool!

The chains went taut as if it's being pulled by something, the dark portal began to reduce in size and as it did, it slowly revealed floating island. Once the portal was gone, I finally saw it, a floating island, several hundreds of thousands above the ground and held on by seven chains and an eighth larger chain that was attached at the very centre of the island and on the ground, a final countermeasure should the seven chains snap.

I

Love

This

Mod

* * *

**Eat. Shit. Atlas. **

**On a side note can someone draw a picture of Amber wearing the Bee Armour? OH and her hugging the baby slime! Add in the summoned bees surrounding her as they look at her like their mother and the Imp just nuzzling her cheek. **

**Adorable 100!**


	18. Chapter 16

"Qrow?"

"Yeah, yeah I can see it from here."

"Don't worry about it for now, Amber is or top priority."

Qrow pocketed his scroll back and gave the floating continent one last look before looking back down to see a horde of Grimm surrounding him. The seasoned huntsman gave out a tired sigh before pulling out Harbinger, his sword which also transforms into a scythe and a shotgun. This amount of Grimm within his area is completely unexpected and expected at the same time, the former because Grimm don't usually flock to this area while the latter is the effect when there is suddenly a large floating continent covering a large span of natural habitats.

There was no doubt that for the following weeks Remnant will have to adapt to changes quickly. In other news, the old bird was closing in on Amber's location, she wasn't too far from Vale fortunately which made the travel so much easier and less time is taken. Shifting into a crow once more, he flew across large expanses of trees for a couple of hours before spotting an outlying village. Aside from the village there was also another thing to note.

Grimm

Fortunately, there was a line of Atlesian soldiers shooting swathes of Grimm with their dust-infused rifles, Qrow assumed they were the crew members that Amber had saved when her godly friend was having a temper tantrum. For now, the village's defences were holding strong, but it won't be long before that defensive line is overrun. Grimm are attracted to negative emotions and from what he could tell, the village is generating a lot of those negative emotions. He landed behind a building where he shifted back to his human form, rounded the corner of the house to see a familiar face that represented Remnant's biggest dust companies, Winter Schnee.

Qrow jumped up and down as a means for a warmup before tensing his legs and charging straight for the area which had the most Grimm, the ones that were in his way were easily swatted away with the flat end of his blade. Once he reached the area with the most concentrated Grimm, he pressed a button on Harbinger which shifted it to its scythe form and spun. Once he finished giving himself some elbow room he proceeded to hack and slash at any Grimm that was within his striking range. He continued to make a bloody path to the defensive line.

"Fancy meeting you here Ice Queen." Qrow half-shouted just so that Winter could hear him over the cacophony of gunfire.

"Couldn't Ozpin have sent in Glynda, her semblance would be a lot more useful in this situation!"

"You're welcome," Qrow's joking tone then switched into that of a serious one. "How long could we hold them back?"

"I'd say another ten minutes."

Ten minutes, that wasn't enough. "How's the evacuation?"

"Slow"

Another problem.

Qrow brandished Harbinger. "We have to buy them some more time. Also, where's Amber?"

Winter grumbled about how that's what she's been doing for a while. "She's covering our flanks along with some… strange friends."

Qrow gave Winter a confused look before he saw something flew past him, he snapped his head to the front to see some kind of creature with small bat like wings, its skin was slightly pink and its face was contorted into a snarl which revealed some sharp fangs but despite having these sharp fangs it opted to lob balls of fire at the horde of Grimm. Qrow's confused face turned to Winter who simply shrugged.

"Don't ask, just know that it's helping us."

Qrow shrugged before charging back into the fray and this time Winter was right behind him. The entire fight was a mess, with Qrow and Winter thinning out the horde as much as they could so that the Atlesian soldiers that formed the defensive line could have some slight respite and also conserve ammunition. To the east and west sides of the village, streams of fire were seen, an indication that Amber's also contributing her part to the defence of the village. It was hard battle but one that they were sure to win with the additional help.

"Just… a little… longer." Winter panted.

She brought her blade up to block an attack from a young Beowolf before retaliating by cutting it in half with her second sword. Qrow on the other hand was a little winded from the long battle but he still managed to take down groups of Grimm seemingly without effort. Just when the horde started to lose its momentum the ground quaked. Qrow shouted at Winter to pull back which turned out to be a wise decision because that spot was flattened when a large hoof stepped on it. Qrow did the same and retreated back to the defensive line. His tongue clicked in annoyance at the new adversary that they're currently facing off.

Three elder goliaths

The sound of footsteps from behind made Qrow look back to see Amber in the strangest attire, his stare was caught by the Fall Maiden, she glared at him while her cheeks went slightly pink. "It was given to my by him. He told me that it would increase the number of my summons."

"By summons you mean that little devil?"

Amber tapped her Imp Staff twice, two runes appeared beside her and out came two more Imps, the third Imp returned back to its owner and hovered just above Amber. Qrow rolled his eyes at her display.

"As touching as a reunion as this is, how are we going to deal with them!?" Winter said while pointing her sword at the goliaths.

"Tell your men to retreat along with the refugees of the village." Qrow said.

After relaying Qrow's message, the line of Atlesian soldiers pulled back. Qrow had to give the soldiers some credit, they barely faltered under the sight of three elder goliaths. He had to admit, despite relying heavily on automation, James knows to how train some quality soldiers. Back to the situation at hand he turned to Winter.

"Ever fought a goliath before?'

"No, this would be a first."

"Then buckle up."

Qrow spun Harbinger around and planted the tip on the ground, Winter used her semblance to call upon five Alpha Beowolves and three Ursa Majors and finally, Amber called upon her Maiden powers. The three elder goliaths saw this as a challenge, they all raised their trunks and gave out a loud blare before stomping their way towards them. The Atlesian lieutenant, crow and maiden braced themselves for what would seem like their last battle.

Only that wasn't meant to be as the goliaths' charge was completely halted when streaks of turquoise landed and exploded right in front of them. Confused, Qrow looked up to see someone he wasn't ready to meet yet. His dark purple robe fluttered in the wind as he slowly descended in between them and the goliaths. Orbs of varying colours circle around him like they did the last time he saw him.

"Good job, Amber." The proclaimed god said.

"T-Thank you…"

Qrow raised his eyebrow at that shy reply but he'll worry about that after this ordeal. He stared at the god with anticipation, Qrow wanted to see what the god is capable of and what better time than to pit him against three elder goliaths, the oldest, wisest and possible the strongest of Grimm. The goliaths on the other hand didn't appreciate the sudden interruption so they all decided to vent it out on the god.

Qrow watched carefully as he took a pose, his left hand held a book while his right did a sweeping gesture. Six discs made of water appeared beside him before launching themselves at the goliaths. Qrow eyes widened when he saw the discs slice through the goliaths with sheer ease, that didn't stop however as the discs of water proceeded to slice them up even more and by the time, they had reached the god, they were but mere pieces.

It was then and there did he realize the weight of his current situation. One thing is for sure, if his anger is pointed to one of the kingdoms… he nervously swallowed his saliva as the god approached them.

* * *

**I'm running out of steam gentlemen. I might need to take a break soon.**


	19. Another Q&A! (Questions)

**Amber: **Well… isn't this a familiar place.

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **Hmm

**Amber: **I guess we just wait for the questions to come…

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **Wait… do you hear something?

**Amber: **huh? Yeah… is that…?

**Sir BoinkGeminid:** mhm

**Winter: **We have been walking around for several hours now and not once did yo- Qrow…

**Qrow: **What is it this time, Ice Queen

**Winter: **_*points at Sir BoinkGeminid and Amber*_

**Qrow: **Amber? What are you guys doing in this place?

**Amber: **I was thinking about asking you guys the same question.

**Qrow: **Well, when I came to, I was already here. I don't remember anything that happened before getting here. What's uh… your friend doing over there. _*nods to Sir BoinkGeminid*_

**Amber:** Oh, me and him are just waiting for questions.

**Winter: **Questions? This isn't your first time in this place?

**Amber: **Nope. This is our second time actually.

**Winter: **What kind of questions were asked?

**Amber: **Nothing too personal but the question does make it sound like they know us a lot.

**Qrow: **Relax, Ice Queen if Amber's this calm about the situation then it shouldn't be that bad right?

**Amber: **_*nods*_

**Qrow: **_*claps hands*_ Alright! _*rubs palms*_ What's the first thing we do?

**Amber: **We wait! _*walked up to Sir BoinkGeminid and sits down beside him*_

**Qrow: **…that's it?

**Amber: **Well, it takes time to make up some question so… _*takes out Slime Staff and summons a baby slime*_ we wait!

**Qrow: **Alright, sounds reasonable enough. _*Takes out whiskey flask*_

**Winter: **Why am I even here?

* * *

**A/N:**** Yep you guessed it right folks! Another Q&A and this time the crew just expanded! Throw in your questions whether it'd be appropriate or... inappropriate. Amber, Qrow, Winter and Sir BoinkGeminid will answer them all (as well as me)! Like the last time, the duration is for the next 24 hours, if you missed this Q&A don't worry, I plan to make more whenever I reach a personal milestone.**

**The milestone that I reached this time is _*drum roll*_ becoming the third most favourited story within the Terraria genre that has a crossover just closely behind 'A Terrarian in Remnant' and a hundred favourites behind 'The Cosmic Cycle'!**

**I like competition so to the authors of both stories I say… bring it! And for 'LittleBrewBoy', the author of 'The Cosmic Cycle'. I'll be taking that number one spot from you pretty soon!**

**I appreciate all of your support and I intend to take a break right now, this Q&A segment will be the last thing you will read for a while just to give you guys some closure on some speculations that's been begging to be confirmed. I kind of feel guilty just leaving you guys hanging with the latest chapter. Now just because I said that I feel guilty don't spam in the reviews that I shouldn't be... I want this so I'd appreciate it if you understand okay?**

**With that being said...**

**THROW YOUR QUESTIONS!**


	20. Another Q&A! (Answers)

**A/N:**Hello my beautiful people, as promised, I'll be giving you answers to the questions that you've asked me and Sir BoinkGeminid and the RWBY crew! Before I start on the reviews, I'll be answering (copy-pasting) the most frequently asked questions.

* * *

**_Is there going to be multiplayer?_**

Yes, there will be multiplayer but not on this story. This story is all about Sir BoinkGeminid and Amber's adventures while having some shenanigans with the Beacon faculty. I planned on making a sequel to this story that included multiplayer. Only pre-hardmode bosses will be in this story and the hardmode bosses will be on the multiplayer sequel.

I wanted it like this because of the Journey's End update which is coming real soon. I heard that there will be 2 new bosses!

**_Will there be world evils (Crimson, Corrupt and Hallow) in Remnant?_**

Is this even a question? OF COURSE, THERE WILL BE WORLD EVILS IN REMNANT I WAS GOING TO PUT ALL WORLD EVILS IN REMNANT IN THE FIRST PLACE! I'm not going to write this story half-assed; I'll be giving you guys the full Terraria experience while keeping a touch of RWBY in there.

**_How does the player – Sir BoinkGeminid's controller not recognize any of the RWBY characters?_**

I wanted the player to be fresh and completely out of the RWBY fandom. He's never heard of RWBY much less seen it. He watches anime yes, but he has no knowledge of RWBY's existence. And before you ask why I'll explain.

I'm sick and tired of stories where the MC of the story has foreknowledge of specific events. Don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with that if put correctly (Have you read Coeur al Aran's story titles 'Not this time, Fate'? It's amazing!) but some are just using it for convenience sakes. Which leads to some bad writing.

Hence why I decided that my character has no knowledge of the show and any foreknowledge on what will happen. The player will have to rely on instinct and whether he should react on impulse on certain events.

**A/N:** With those out of the way, time to answer your questions!

* * *

_You know, i was wondering. Would it be possible to make the world multiplayer to speak? Like, the developer gifts the mod to a few more people with different builds, and then they get thrown into Remnant, and shit just goes down. If not, meh, still good shit._

**I'll work on the multiplayer sequel when I get there. I'm sorry if this isn't the answer that you wanted but right now, I want to focus on the current story. If I start thinking about what to put in multiplayer it will just mix up with the current story. Again, I'm sorry if this isn't the answer that you wanted.**

_What gonna happen to the "bad guy" character like Raven, Cinder, etc?_

**I wouldn't consider Raven as a villain, more like an annoyance that's poking her nose where it shouldn't belong. As for Cinder… I have plans for.**

_If the boss and monsters in Terraria is appearing, are they also gonna become native creature in Remnant?_

**Not all of Terraria's creatures and monsters will crossover to Remnant as that will be too much. Have you seen the variety of monster in the game!?**

_What gonna happen if Corruption, Crimson and The Boss meet with The Grimm?_

**Further chaos! The two world evils are already battling it out on Terraria for supremacy – to sprinkle in some Grimm? Well, that's that a dish waiting to be insulted by Gordon Ramsay.**

_How soon can you shank Salem?__  
_

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **'Salem'?

**Qrow: **Um… she's a bad guy, like, really bad.

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **I'll be right back.

_When will Amber ride a unicorn?__  
_

**Amber: **I left those moments when I was just a little girl… _*scoffs* _unicorns don't exi-

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **_*summons unicorn mount*_

**Amber:** U-Um… c-can I?

_When will we give Qrow black-dyed Angel wings?__  
_

**Qrow: **I wouldn't mind having wings, does it have to be black? I get that I'm a crow and all, but can I get a different set of wings?

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **_*Takes out fairy wings and puts them on Qrow*_

**Winter:** _PFFT!_

**Qrow: **_*shrugs* _Eh, I'll take what I can get.

_Can we keep Salem as a pet?__  
_

**Qrow:** Huh, well that's certainly an… _interesting_ thought.

_Will we see Penny?__  
_

**Probably**

_Will we see a 'bigger lazer' competition between Penny and Sir BoinkGemind?_

**I'm more interested on the shenanigans that these two characters could achieve if they meet and become friends. But the answer to your question is… probably**

_Do you think Sir BoinkGeminid can take on the Gods of light and dark?_

**If you look into the achievements of Terraria there is one achievement that's called 'Slayer of Worlds'. That one achievement in particular… I'm taking it literally. So, I believe the questions that you **_**actually**_** want to ask is this.**

'**Can the Gods of Light and Dark take on Sir BoinkGeminid?'**

_Will any of the NPC's from terraria crossover to Remnant or nah?_

**I'm still debating on whether I should or not. There could be some hilarious dialogues that could be had when the NPCs become aware of themselves.**

_Lastly what is your opinion on how fast Sir BoinkGeminid can build an entire village?_

**There is no opinion to be had since the building is a function in the game. Technically, Sir BoinkGeminid is building it but if I were to answer your question then I'd say it's pretty reasonable, I mean he is considered to be a god after all.**

_So the Moon Lord fight is gonna get replaced fighting the Brother Gods?_

**That's not a bad idea actually… I'll get back to you on that.**

_Will Sir BoinkGeminid eventually find out that everything he's been seeing and doing is real and not just a regular mod? Or will he just continue causing havoc as an Unchained God?_

**No, he will never find out that what he does is actually affecting the lives in Remnant. If he does then the story would just spiral down into something more edgy and I'm not going for that.**

_Does anyone no sir boinks full name?_

**Amber: **Of course, everyone knows his full name! I mean the author's been using it to help you guys identify who's speaking!

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **hmm?

**Amber: **Nothing!

_Does the world of Remnant contain any metals/materials from Terraria?_

**The only metals that will crossover will be hardmode metals.**

_Can the material used to create the floating island be used by the people living in Remnant?_

**It is impossible for the people of Remnant to create the Bottled Island item. Why? Well Sir BoinkGeminid crafted it using Dark Essence and guess where Dark Essence is collected? Elder Grimm. What did Remnant's rules state? Grimm disappear upon dying, leaving no trace behind which makes it difficult for scientists to find out its secrets. And yet Sir BoinkGeminid can get them… why?**

_Are you going to make Sir BoinkGeminid meet Salem's Inner Circle?_

**I mean… sure, why not?**

_How is the main RWBY cast going to fit in all of this? If at all._

**They won't be entirely involved with the story, but I will give out mentions. Perhaps even an appearance!**

_So will the player consider trying to get more companions or will he only ever take/train Amber to be a terrarien?_

**I intend to give Sir BoinkGeminid more companions to have. In fact there is already a second **_**possible **_**companion aside from Amber.**

**Amber: **Oh, this person again.

**Qrow: **You know this guy?

**Amber: **Well, he sent a letter to us on our first time here.

**Winter: **What is it about?

**Amber:** Let me read it for you. Ahem.

'_Dear Sir BoinkGeminid, Lady Amber, Sir Qrow, and Lady Winter_

_I ask you to once again to support us in our endeavor to retake the Holy Land. These people who know longer acknowledge God's sacrifice within the deserts have allied themselves with the pagans of the northern tundra to kill all those who have accepted God within their hearts. If you can support or donate anything, it would help our cause to be more fruitful so we may let people see the one who sacrificed himself for all. We have also allied ourselves with secret Copts, in the land of the sphinx, who have known and lived by the book even after there were invaded by the heretics to the East. If anything please help our Holy Crusade for even where the Lord was Sacrificed, none acknowledge the pain he went through. __Deus Vult and In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. __Amen_

_sincerely,__  
__darkwolf726488'_

**Winter: **Sounds like it's a serious situation. Well, darkwolf726488 Atlas will be more than happy to give a helping ha-

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **_*summon unicorn mount* _WE MUST MAKE HASTE TO THE HOLY LAND! ONWARD MY TRUSTY COLOURFUL HORNED STEED! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT!

**Qrow: **Does he always do this?

**Amber: **_*face palms* _ugh…

_How really OP is Sir BoinkGeminid in the game and in remnant?_

**If you look into the achievements of Terraria there is one achievement that's called 'Slayer of Worlds'. That one achievement in particular… I'm taking it literally.**

_is this Ozpin a coffee drinker, if so does that means he is dumb but not evil/stupid like his other tea-drinking counterparts.__  
__is we gonna see him bring back/find summer by accident and think just a special event from the mod maker_

**I would just conform to the majority and say that Ozpin does drink coffee on a daily basis that it might as well run in his blood. Also, when you mentioned Summer… well looks like you gave me an idea… a terrible one at that, one that will shake the very core of Remnant itself. You'll see what I mean soon.**

_I my question is, how long is Sir BoinkGeminid is gonna bash Cinder and her shitty lust for power._

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **_*whips out guitar* _Ahem…

_Every breath you take and every move you make__  
__Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you__  
__Every single day and every word you say__  
__Every game you play, (every night you stay), I'll be watching you~_

_That DeathSlayer reference, im guessing his your IG buddy? Cocked yu with the boss spawn?_

**Yep, he does it whenever an opportunity presents itself…**

_Have you heard of the High Elves?_

**ACK!**

**HURR!**

_**Dies**_

**Amber: **Um... sir, I think this message if specifically, for you.

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **…ahem

'_Greetings Great Mage of Terraria and his Apprentice, Amber the Fall Maiden._

_I am known as Silverscale, and Staadnauthursil, two names for two different realms of existence. And I have some questions for you, if you'd allow me to ask them. With my experience as a world creator and discoverer of secrets do I feel rather eager to find out your answers.__Will you build up your own base of operations within Renmant?__And if so, what manner of base will you consider building? Will it be a castle, tower, fort, carved out mountain, or something else?__Would you design it gothic, dark fantasy, steampunk or all minecraft cubes?__What manner of defences would you think of installing? Magical? Technological? Guard forces? Or possibly some manner of monsters as defences? Maybe a mixture of these or others?__And finally. Do you think it is possible for you to teach Amber how to construct things like you do? Or is it too early to tell or just impossible?__I hope you and your apprentice the best of your future, and for your foes to be torn asunder with great prejudice should they bring your wrath._

_Signed, _

_Staadnauthursil, aka Silverscale, the Ancient Wyrm of the Multi Realms'_

**Qrow:** I'm sorry if I got this wrong, but did I just hear you say 'multi realms?'

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **I don't understand what's so hard to grasp about that. Multi realms exists, I own and created some. What's so hard about that?

**Qrow, Amber & Winter:** …

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **_*shakes his head*_ Mortals, to answer your question Staadnaurthursil, I do intend to make a home base in Remnant in the form of a floating continent. As for my design… it doesn't matter as long as it served its purpose. Defences are quite interesting… while I do love technological defences there is a lot to be said about the capabilities of magic based defences. But for my trip here in Remnant? I'd say I will use magic based defences. Using armies and monsters as a form of defence isn't really my cup of tea, I like to use them when I'm in large scale battles.

As for Amber's case… well, with the right tools, teaching methods and proper motivation, she can also do the things that I can do. So Amber, work hard!

**Qrow: **Wait, since when did Amber become your apprentice?

**Sir BoinkGeminid: **Since she defeated the Eye of Cthulhu. She shows potential and I will not sit idly by and watch her potential go to waste.

In any case, I do hope I've answered your questions, Staadnaurthursil, Ancient Wyrm of the Multi Realms.

_Will he use any other sets of armor such as solar or vortex?_

**Sir BoinkGeminid can use all other armour types the only thing that is stopping him is his build. He's a mage first and foremost, melee, range and summoner aren't his strongest suits. To top that off, the accessories that he needs to supplement each class. But to answer your question, probably no, I simply don't see the reason why I would change Sir BoinkGeminid's class.**

* * *

**A/N:**** And that is all the questions that all of you had asked, answered. Thank you so much for your overwhelming support, I couldn't have made it this far without you guys – a little cliché but I mean it. I'll be taking a short break, probably 2-3 days, get some ideas pumping out during that time period.**

**To those who say that 2-3 days isn't a decent break I'll tell you this. I won't really get tired of something that I love doing – writing stories for you guys! I'm simply taking a break. Last thing that I want to have is a burnout which is the worst case scenario.**

**When I write stories, I want to enjoy writing them, that way I can consistently produce the same quality that is worthy of your time and eyes. I don't want to write and make myself feel like I'm simply doing it as a chore.**

**With that said, I bid you all adieu!**

**Peace~**


	21. Another Q&A! (Answers 2)

**A/N:** Hello readers, sorry for the sudden update. I know I'm taking a break, but I really just want to address one more question and… well settle another one. I apologise for this, but this particular person has been bugging me and I just have to address him/her. Don't get angry at this individual please, I would like my viewers to be nice and accepting to others.

* * *

_I keep missing the Q&As, save this question for the next one:__  
__Did you know that Ozpin canonically drinks Hot Cocoa?_

**I vaguely remember he does drink hot cocoa. During the Vytal Festival, right after Qrow and Winter finished duking it out right?**

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to remind every reader that I don't want this particular individual to be harassed or insulted. Last thing I want for my stories is to be a source for cyberbullying. Let me first say that, I do not mind constructive criticisms. Constructive criticisms help me become a better writer, it's what I aspire to be.

* * *

_While I don't mind the Mc shenanigans, they're entertaining and Character building after all._

_but please make it reasonable._

_for example._

_make the MC Neutral in Evil and Good._

_don't limit his choices/speeches, I remember there's a chat room? or was that a notification?_

_anyway..._

_Don't make the Mc into a goody two shoes._

_im tired of the goody two shoes main characters as I considered them narcissistic hypocrites._

_I mean..._

_Hunters? what heroes? I mean... heroes are the last thing I'll see it._

_they Kill humans, Evil as they may be, they might kill good guys as well if the superiors find them a hindrance for 'greater good'._

_Ozpin has no problems with bending the information and why would he?_

_he lost his sympathy towards his students long time ago, he's like. an age equivalent of millennia. or was that salem as she saw the fall of the 1st humanity and evolution of Faunus and 2nd Humans? )_

_in other words._

_People like ruby is nothing but another chess piece to stall the inevitable. she's a nothing but a manipulated pawn after all._

_nothing but a sense of hero glory stuff talk can bring her in ozpin's turf. aka. His own version of mercenary school._

_the hunter schools are created for killing grim or atleast that's what the poster said._

_But for real..._

_that so called schools are a bunker of a ticking time bomb. aka relics._

_if the 4 relics were to fused._

_the GODS will judge the second humanity._

_and once they were satisfied. Aka, The humanity wouldn't disobey them, They need petitions for their energy after all. why do you thing the GoL is hell bent on denying the GoDs worshippers? He said Equality... when he also destroyed his own rules by revising Ozma. AGAIN, and making Salem immortal. They will kill Ozma and Salem._

_And when they're dissatisfied._

_they'll annihilate the humanity and the two immortal "EX" Lovers._

_Fun fact :_

_I have a theory._

_Dust didn't exist in the 1st era._

_they've only appeared when the 1st generation of humanity dissolved into dust and spread towards the Remnants Crust._

_Salem only wants to minimize the humanity._

_I mean._

_With a such a desolate place, its no better than a spacious prison._

_where she walk alone..._

_AGAIN_

_which lead her to suicide._

_Again, Again and again and again( repeat 10 times )_

_Seriously. the majority of Grim and human populations is 95% vs 5%_

_keep in mind that grims have animals and Supernaturals form._

_from Insects, Reptiles, mammals, Avians, Fish etc._

_also._

_Why aren't the humanity especially Ozpin and salem weren't confused and asking where did the new monsters came from?_

_just from the Appearance of Eye of chulthu._

_its certainly no grim._

_and theres no magical creatures like that in the 1st generation._

_The Travelling between worlds is much more interesting tbh._

_Especially the politics or governments. or counsellors in this case._

_New Raw materials and minerals for their tech?_

_who wouldn't grab it?_

_also make their perspective of worlds different._

_to them its 3d._

_for the mc its 2d._

_In other words._

_Make it reasonable, Better and logical._

_while still retaining its shenanigans._

_Also._

_please Screenshot my words._

**Since I've already answered your previous review though private messages – which I'm slightly surprised you haven't answered to, I'll answer this. I'll point this out now, this is a crackfic. This is meant to be funny, and that is what I want the story to be. Also, I would appreciate it if you don't direct what **_**YOU**_** want for Sir BoinkGeminid to be. You make it sound like the character that I made isn't to your liking - which is the type of vibes that I'm getting from this review. Similarly, that was the same type of vibes that I got from your first review.**

**There is no need for you to come up with theories about MY story, while it's appreciated, it's unnecessary and you just might find yourself disappointed when the theory that you gave doesn't happen. I'd recommend reading this story at face value along with a little knowledge of Terraria. Ozpin not questioning about the Eye of Cthulhu is expected. Amber couldn't tell him much other than that it's supposed to be Sir BoinkGeminid's old time enemy but aside from that, that is all Ozpin knows. Wouldn't it be more **_**LOGICAL**_** (since you like using that) if Ozpin asked Sir BoinkGeminid first-hand rather than ask Amber?**

**As for your idea of Sir BoinkGeminid being a 'neutral evil & good'. I don't intend to make him both. It is **_**GLARINGLY**_** obvious that Sir BoinkGeminid is merely an avatar of the player, in other words, the player is Sir BoinkGeminid but instead of realising that what he sees is actually real, he perceives everything to be a game, and since he perceives everything to be a game he will continue to treat it like a game.**

**He doesn't care if he affected millions of live, he doesn't care that he saved the world or plunged it into eternal darkness, he doesn't care because he believes that what he's doing is simply playing a game. Finally, your suggestion of changing the perspective to be two dimensional for the player and three dimensional for the people of Remnant... stop... just stop.**

**If I come off as a little hostile, it's because I am, yes, I might be misunderstanding your reviews and I will continue to do so until you give me a proper clarification. You don't tell me what is best for this story, and I don't want to be petty. If you have this much demands on my story, then I'd suggest that you stop reading and make the same story but with your ideas. No one is stopping you.**

* * *

**A/N:** Again, many apologies to the readers for seeing this side of me. I probably should've talked to this individual privately and not show it here but since it affects the entire story then I just have to. His first review is reasonable enough since it doesn't really affect this story but after reading this one, I just had to. I beg of all of you to not harass or insult this person. If you think of me as different then I don't mind, your opinion if yours and if you want to stop reading because of this then I won't stop you.


	22. Chapter 17 (rewrite)

196 Dark Essence collected from those Grimm Elders. Nice.

Although, not really when I pretty much duplicated and have three full stacks of it back in Terraria. I'll just trash these since it'll just take space in Sir BoinkGeminid's inventory. Aside from collecting Dark Essence there seems to be a new person here, aside from Winter that is. I moved my mouse towards him and read his name and status.

_**Qrow Branwen**_

**97/100**

**198/300**

**0/0**

His name sounds familiar, eh, I'll probably remember it along the way. I pressed 'W' and guided Sir BoinkGeminid towards Amber who seemed to be looking at Sir BoinkGeminid with expectant eyes. She fidgeted uncomfortably under Sir BoinkGeminid's gaze, I pointed my cursor at her, her entire figure was highlighted, and I right clicked, making Sir BoinkGeminid interact with her. I watched with cringe as Sir BoinkGeminid pulled and anime head pat – WITH THE RUB AT THE END MIND YOU!

**A. "You did great!"**

**B. "I was confident with your current capabilities; I expected this."**

**C. "Hmph, don't get too cocky about your situation."**

**D. "'ROUND 2, THIS TIME WITH MORE GOLIATHS!"**

Option B

"I was confident with your current capabilities; I expected this outcome." Sir BoinkGeminid said while rubbing Amber's head.

The camera view cut into a close up look of Amber's heavily blushing face. "Thank you for believing me." She stammered.

Fuck out of here with that shit! This is Terraria god dammit, not some visual novel!

I looked to the lower right, where the mini map was and noticed Qrow's blip turned into an exclamation mark, it probably means he has something to say to Sir BoinkGeminid. Once the interaction with Amber was done, I moved my mouse so that Sir BoinkGeminid would turn to face Qrow, his figure was highlighted, and I right clicked with my mouse. The screen turned to black and reappeared again as a cut scene.

"It's nice to finally meet the person responsible for the large floating continent." Qrow said with a grin on his face. He held out his hand. "Qrow Branwen, can I get your name?"

Sir BoinkGeminid took the hand but didn't shake. The two stared at each other for a while before Qrow decided to break the silence.

"Not going to tell me huh. Alright, I'll just call you… Purple, that fine with you?"

"Qrow!" Amber whispered/shouted.

"Relax, Fireworks, he's cool with that. Aren't you Purple?"

Oh, I like this guy's attitude.

**A. "I like that name!"**

**B. "As long as it doesn't bother me, it's fine."**

**C. "I don't care what names you give me. Just don't get in my way."**

**D. "I want you to call me, daddy, rawr~"**

Oh my god, yes. Option D.

Sir BoinkGeminid leaned forward, making Qrow step back a little. And with Sir BoinkGeminid's _godly_ voice, he spoke with a low tone that was still heard by the others. "I want you to call me, daddy, rawr~"

Qrow looked at Sir BoinkGeminid with an incredulous face, meanwhile, I'm sitting here chuckling at his reaction. The camera looked over to Amber and Winter and dear lord their faces were priceless. Amber stood completely stiff, her head was as red as a tomato, Winter on the other hand was looking to the side and covering her face to hide her reaction but the slight red on her cheeks was visibly seen. I proceeded from chuckling to full blown laughter followed by continuous face palming when one of those anime sparkly atmospheres surrounded Sir BoinkGeminid and Qrow.

Qrow grinned slyly. "Sure, I don't mind." He said with a breathy voice.

10/10 I would ship!

To my dismay, the scene was cut off when Amber separated Sir BoinkGeminid and Qrow by placing both of her hands in between them and pushed them apart. Amber had her head down, preventing the camera from getting a good look of her face although it was obvious that she was breathing heavily. She looked up and glared at both of them.

While sporting a nosebleed

"I think that's enough of that." She said before turning to Qrow while wiping off her nose. "What are you doing here, Qrow?"

"I just want to ask him a few questions." He shifted his look to Sir BoinkGeminid. "Are you fine with that?

**A. "Yes"**

**B. "No**

I like him, option A.

"Yes" Sir BoinkGeminid said.

"I'll just get to the point, what are your intentions in Remnant?"

**A. "I came here to rid the world of a great evil."**

**B. "I can't tell you that yet, I still need to gather enough information."**

**C. "You'll find out sooner enough."**

**D. "MY INTENTION IS TO RULE THIS WORLD!"**

Interesting choices… hm how about option A.

SirBoinkGeminid stood straight and looked at Qrow with a determined look. "I cam here to rid the world of a great evil."

Seems like that answer was the best since it gave a shocked reaction from Qrow. "By 'great evil' …you don't mean, _her_?"

I raised my eyebrow from behind my screen, who's 'her'?

**A. "Whoever this 'her' is, rest assured she will be dealt with quickly."**

**B. "I don't know who this 'her' is. No, the great evil that I'm talking about is the one that could bring the end of this world."**

**C. "I'm wasting my time here…"**

**D. "He, she, it, same thing, THEY WILL ALL FALL DOWN TO ME!"**

I don't really know who this 'her' is, so I'll choose option B.

"I don't know who this 'her' is. No – the great evil that I'm talking about is the one that could bring the end of this world." SirBoinkGeminid said.

Confusion seemed to settle down on Qrow's face. Looks like it wasn't just him that was confused, both Amber and Winter also showed confused faces. SirBoinkGeminid's response to this was to simply give Qrow – and by extension, Amber and Winter – a warning.

"Whatever you do, do not touch anything that you don't recognize. It will only leave you with more trouble."

SirBoinkGeminid turned around and picked up Amber. His robe opened up and with one flap, he flew away and towards the floating continent, leaving Qrow and Winter to their own devices.

-LINE BREAK-

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! I am back which means the rewrite has begun! There will be some changes but for the most part, the story will still continue as I had thought about (which is basically Remnant battling the pre-hardmode bosses). Sorry for the long hiatus, I've lost interest for some time.**

**I'm still working on an update schedule but for now I'll try posting new chapters once a week.**


	23. Chapter 18 (rewrite)

It was no secret at this point that something cataclysmic has happened in the world of Remnant. The commanding and booming voice of a person declaring that he is a god isn't something that should simply swept under the rug and continue on your daily lives. To follow that up, the sudden appearance of a floating continent. Nobody could've missed it, it's literally sitting in the middle of Remnant, floating just high enough so that the entire world could see, chains so thick that they're pretty much unbreakable kept the floating continent on the ground which made for this threatening yet breath taking view of a chained floating island.

Some of the local populace had considered this as the Second Coming, others had called it the beginnings of Armageddon, theorizing that the chains that kept the floating continent in place would break and that it would fly so high in the sky before it comes crashing down, creating a massive display of death and destruction that could very well wipe out both Man and Grimm. Not even three hours since the appearance of the floating continent, cults have started forming, praying to whatever god that they believed in to save them from the fires that would eventually swallow them whole.

On the other side of the spectrum, the greatest minds of Remnant are wondering and questioning the sudden appearance of the floating continent. They weren't ready to records its initial appearance, but they are prepared to do anything to investigate the cause and effects that the floating continent would bring with. Aside from that, the scientists have also received reports of sudden appearances of two unusual biomes that are spreading in the corners of the world like a plague. The first one was described to corrupt anything that it touches and the second one spreads through the use of fluids that looks like it came from raw flesh.

But that wasn't all that they received, reports have also stated the appearances of new creatures that weren't of the Grimm kind, grotesques creatures that were made of flesh and floating monsters that bear fangs sharper than the talons of a Nevermore. At the moment, nothing much is gleamed from these creatures other than the behaviour that they cannot leave the biome that they reside in and also the fact that they kill anything that isn't them. Still, to the scientists, this wasn't enough information and therefore they have been tirelessly figuring out the sudden changes in the world that they lived in for thousands of years.

* * *

The headmaster's office was deafly quiet, Qrow had returned from his search and relayed the purple robed man's message to them. The room had been silent for the last few minutes with the only sound coming from the tablet that was on Ozpin's table, a news reporter being filmed on a flying bullhead.

"As you can see right now, Richard, there it seems like this unusual corruption has started spreading at a faster rate – only yesterday this corruption was only spanning a couple of kilometres. Now, it goes so far as to reach the horizon!"

The camera stopped focusing on the corrupted land and panned upwards to reveal an entire forest covered in a sickly purple substance. At the distance, there were grotesque creatures floating. The camera zoomed in on one of those flying monsters to reveal a hideous amalgamation of rotting flesh with some bone protruding out to the sides. It had an irregular conical shape with the wide end being the mouth of the creature, big enough that a small child could be swallowed whole.

"Um, aren't those things getting closer?" the man behind the camera asked, on the side of the footage, a hand showed up pointing to the direction of the monsters.

The reporter looked behind and did notice the monsters getting closer. "You are right. Hey, pilot, turn this thing around!"

"You don't need to tell me twice." Came the staticky response from the pilot.

The camera tilted to the side and sat on one of the chairs that were built in the bullhead. The reporter did the same and sat on the opposite side. As she settled herself on her seat, the camera focused back to her once more and she finished off her report.

"As you can see, the situation has clearly gotten out of hand already but need not to worry, the scientist that were sent from Atlas hours prior have been working hard in an outpost not too far from here. According to the leading scientist, Gustav Brownian, they seemed to have discovered what might've been the source off all this abnormal expansion."

Ending on that note, Ozpin closed the tablet. He gazed an everyone in the room, tensions palpable. He gave out a heavy sigh before looking to James. "Care to show us what your scientists have found, James?"

Stepping up, he took out his scroll. He interacted around with it, accessing valuable files and other private things that shouldn't be shown to the public. He eventually found what he was looking for and with one up-swipe, sent the data to Ozpin's tablet. Ozpin took his tablet back and started browsing through the files that were sent.

Aside from voice logs which were used to keep track of the project, there were also images taken. While there were many images taken, there was one that stood out the most: a purple orb. James walked up to Ozpin's desk and started explaining.

"This was the most prominent thing that the scientists found hours prior. At this time, we have no idea what it does, but we are certain that it could be the reason for this corruption. At the moment, they have been conducting all kinds of tests on it and the results show that it shows a damage reaction against anything explosive and for that, we've decided to make use of fire dust since it has the most potent explosions.

Another thing to note is that there are more of these orbs scattered around the corrupted lands. I have authorized more scientists to go to these orbs and conduct more experiments so that we could learn more and with time, figure out how to revert them back to normal."

"This is ridiculous."

All heads turned to the man wearing a grey suit. Qrow stepped up, a frown on his face. "Did you not hear what I just told you? That robed man said to not touch anything that we don't understand!"

James gave out an incredulous look. "And you're just going to believe him?"

"I believe that he knows more about what's happening around the _entire_ world than everyone combined in this room!"

James turned around to face Qrow. "You do not know that! If that man could pull an entire continent out from nowhere, there is little to no reason why he wouldn't pull out these corruptions out from where he came from as well!"

"That is enough"

Both Qrow and James piped down. They both looked to Ozpin, expecting to give an answer that would favour either side. A moment of silence passed by as Ozpin thought of a decent solution that would benefit both parties. While it was true that it was better to leave this situation alone, he couldn't simply turn a blind eye at how fast the corruption is spreading.

They needed something to push the corruption back. At the same time, if he considered of Qrow's words, the robed man specifically told them to not mess with anything that they don't understand lest they want something unknown on their already full plate.

Ozpin took a deep breath, this was certainly out of his league, he was too focused with his war with Salem that he didn't really have time for other things such as the phenomenon that's happening around the world right now. Nevertheless, he needed a way to stop this situation while at the same time, not losing the trust of his right hand man.

"James, I will permit you to research on three of these purple orbs. That's all the exception that I'm giving you. At the first sign of trouble, I trust that you would stop all research. Understood?"

"Understood."

With his piece said, James turned around and left the room. Qrow on the other hand was completely dissatisfied with his decision and chose to walk up to him. "Ozpin…"

He wanted to say something, but it was completely cut off when Ozpin spoke. "It's only three orbs Qrow. What's the worst that could happen?"


	24. Chapter 19 (rewrite)

After that cutscene with Qrow, I was given full control of Sir BoinkGeminid once more. Amber was being carried on his arms – princess style might I add. I decided to hold on to the spacebar; which made Sir BoinkGeminid go up even further, Amber and him kept gaining height until they both finally breached the cloud canopy. I give the mod developer another pat on the back as I look at the gorgeous graphics of the open sky.

Clouds were the only things that I could see along with the setting sun and the chained and floating continent from the distance. I couldn't help but be reminded of that one scene in 'How to Train Your Dragon'; the one where Hiccup took Astrid to an aerial date with Toothless acting as their chaperone. I decided to do just that. I held on the shift key which caused Sir BoinkGeminid to hold Amber tighter before I held on 'W'. Him and Amber zoomed. From the looks of Amber's face, the speed was fast enough that it wasn't too much but at the same time fast enough to get us to places.

As epic as the entire flight was, it ended a minute or so later. I pressed 'ctrl' and made Sir BoinkGeminid land on the edge of the floating continent. The screen turned to black once more, indicating that another cutscene is going to happen. When the screen came back it was Sir BoinkGeminid gently setting Amber down. I had to instinctively hold down the gag that I was going to do when Amber didn't want to let go of Sir BoinkGeminid. Much to her dismay, and to my satisfaction, she left his arms and back on the ground.

"Um… what are we doing here?" Amber asked as she followed Sir BoinkGeminid closely.

**A. "If the enemy is here, then this might be a long journey. I will need a base of operations."**

**B. "Judging by the appearance of the Eye of Cthulhu, I have little-to-no doubt that the others are here as well. We need to prepare for them."**

**C. *sigh* "These guys just don't know when to quit."**

**D. "THE FOUNDATIONS OF MY UNICORN EMPIRE BEGIN HERE!"**

Option B

"Judging by the appearance of the Eye of Cthulhu, I have little-to-no doubt that the others are here as well. We need to prepare for them." Sir BoinkGeminid said.

Amber's face turned to confusion, "I'm sorry, 'others'?"

Sir BoinkGeminid turned to face her. She stepped back, shocked at the sharp look that he gave her. "You will understand soon enough."

The cutscene ended and I was given control of Sir BoinkGeminid once more. Since he himself said that they need to prepare for the other bosses, I assume that I need to build a base for them – another glaring hint was option A. Shouldn't be too hard, I pressed the 'esc' button and skimmed through most of Sir BoinkGeminid's inventory until I landed on the 'Bottled Fortress' item. I brought it up to one of the hotkeys and had Sir BoinkGeminid hold it.

I left clicked and the world map appeared. A 3x3 green highlight showed itself where my mouse pointer was, telling me that it was asking me where to put the fortress on. My eyebrows rose up in surprise. Holy shit, that's big! My image of a fortress was those whose sole purpose is to house soldiers in a central location so that deployment is faster rather than being sent from the kingdom. No! What I got was a fucking fortress city!

I moved the green 3x3 highlight and plopped it down in the middle of the – 9x9 cell covered –floating continent. Like how the floating continent appeared, nothing happened for the first few seconds, then a dark portal appeared from a distance that seemed to vacuum up anything nearby. Amber watched the entire thing trepidation, but she didn't run away even though the dark portal seemed to grow in size. It finally came to a point where the dark portal overshadowed the sun from their perspective.

Then it stopped

And like how the floating continent appeared, the dark portal began to shrink in size, indicating that it has finished spawning the fortress. Once the dark portal was completely gone, I can finally see the grand fortress city that I had Sir BoinkGeminid spawned. From where Sir BoinkGeminid stood, all I could see was an extremely tall metallic wall. Spires were placed at the top of the metal walls which marked checkpoints. Since I couldn't see the full view of the fortress, I had Sir BoinkGeminid grab Amber and flew up higher than the walls until I could see the entire fortress city.

It was nothing short of breath taking. The walls were thick enough that it had a fully functioning bullet train – considering how massive the fortress city is, I'd say that a bullet train is pretty reasonable – along the outer side of the walls were catwalks people could stand on and enjoy the view, massive automated cannons protrude out from the walls, swivelling to and from, detecting any movement.

Keep in mind that what I am looking at is only the _fucking_ wall of the fortress city, I can't even begin to formulate words at how much defensive structures were _in_ the fortress city and from the looks of it, the number of defences increases as we get closer to the centre! And smackdab in the middle of the fortress city was a large tower which also functioned as a shield generator.

"Isn't this too much?" I chuckled to myself as I still try to process the sheer size of the fortress.

I had honestly thought that the fortress wasn't going to be that impressive, I thought it was just going to be some place with chests which I can use to dump all of the things I've hoarded. This is exceeded my expectations and so much more! Sir BoinkGeminid was still carrying Amber, which for the Fall Maiden looked like she was ready to faint. Even I can't blame her. I mean, who in their right mind would try and attack this place? It is literally _the_ safest place you could ask for!

I guided Sir BoinkGeminid – and by extension, Amber – to the centre of the fortress where I had Sir BoinkGeminid land on the front of the large shield generator tower. The doors of the tower greeted me, and after setting Amber back down, I commanded Sir BoinkGeminid to enter the tower, I was greeted at the sight of a massive glowing blue orb – no doubt the main energy source for the shield – in display of the shield was an interactable console. Pressing 'W', Sir BoinkGeminid approached the console with Amber in tow – although, at this point, she was unconsciously following him as she was too distracted at looking around the interior of the tower.

I can't really fault her. The place does look amazing.

Anyways, once Sir BoinkGeminid reached the console, I hovered my cursor over it and right clicked. A menu popped up.

"Oh… hohoho… I shouldn't be given this much power."

* * *

**Fortress Upgrades:**

**Mobile Fortress: **_**Upgrade the fortress with mechanical legs. 'skittering around like nobody's business!'**_

**Damage Feedback Shield:**_**Upgrades the shield to return all kinds of damage upon absorbing peak damage. 'My turn…'**_

**Death Ray:**_** Replaces the shield generator with a ray of death. 'IMMA FIRIN' MY LAZOR'**_

* * *

**Special Fortress Upgrades:**

**Continental Fortress (Available):**_**Release the chains that hold this floating continent and integrate them with the fortress. 'NOT BIG ENOUGH, EVEN BIGGER JENKINS!'**_

**Aquatic Fortress (Unavailable):**_**Swim with the fishes or walk the lands with this amphibious fortress. 'Why not both?'**_

**Orbital Fortress (Unavailable):**_** Wherever the enemy may be, let them know that you watch the world. 'Oh, that's so cool~ So cool~ My computer can't handle the rendering!'**_

* * *

**I realized that I don't really focus on the building mechanics of the mod and left you guys with the idea that Sir BoinkGeminid is limited to building simple houses. Hence why I wrote this little filler. Is it too much already? I believe it isn't. Chapter 20 will start the summoning of the Eater of Worlds. Made some personal changes of the Eater of Worlds, you'd think that with a name like 'Eater of Worlds' you'd face some kind of world ending monster but nope! In the game, you fight this worm that's not that big, only **_**extremely**_** long.**

**No, when I see the name 'Eater of Worlds' I literally mean **_**Eater of Worlds.**_

**Is Remnant ready? Probably not. Also, did anyone notice the Markiplier reference?**

**Poato :D**


	25. Chapter 20 (rewrite)

Three weeks. It had been over three weeks since the emergence of the floating continent and the two new biomes; along with them, new and hostile creatures that lived in each of these environments. During these three weeks, scientists from all around the world converged and were assigned to outposts that were built on these new habitats. Their goal was simple: investigate what caused the appearance of the new ecosystem and find a way to stop it from spreading.

However, about a week ago, a discovery was made. A research team was sent out to explore the Corrupted biome. After a few hours of trekking they found a large crevasse that seemed to be unnaturally made, along with this discovery was the visual evidence of the new hostile creatures emerging from the crevasse. After grabbing some spelunking gear from the nearby outpost, they descended into the crack on the earth. Upon reaching the bottom, they discovered something extraordinary: a purple orb.

Multiple research teams were dispatched to learn that there are more of these cracks on the earth and deep down each of these cracks were one or two purple orbs. Each research team concluded to bring their apparatus in these places and set up some kind of underground base just so that they could further investigate the purpose of the purple orb.

And that brings us to now.

Dr Gustav Brownian, one of the leading scientists that was in charge of one of the research team stared at the purple orb before him. Different types of wires and tubes were hooked up to a kind of solar panel device which was pointed at the purple orb.

"_What kind of secrets do you hold?"_

Of course, his rhetoric was left unanswered. He turned back and walked towards one of the terminals and continued to observe the meter on the screen, looking for any drastic changes. According to the results that were achieved when they were conducting stress tests, it was shown it was highly resistant to anything that it was put through except explosives. With that discovery, they have decided to make use of fire dust and since their experiment was funded by Atlas, the Schnee Dust Company was more than happy to help out with their experimentations. He pushed his glasses up with his hand and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer, he glances at the electronic clock that sat on top of one of the machines.

3:14 AM

He sighed heavily; his team of scientists have been asleep ever since the clock hit the 12 AM mark. He looked behind him to see the huntsman which was supposed to be watching over him about to dozing off because of his boredom and the fact that it was going to be daybreak in a couple of hours and all he did was watch over the scientist while dealing with one of those flying creatures that lived in this biome. Gustav scoffed at the huntsman, while he will admit that he is only human and that he didn't posses any aura nor a semblance, the public give the huntsmen and huntresses too much credit. In perspective, it was with his ingenuity and other scientists that Remnant even had protectors to begin with.

The orb glowed

They were the reason why these _muscle for brains_ even have functioning weapons and deadly ammunition. If it weren't for them, they would've still resorted to bows, spears, shields and swords. Primitive weapons! If it weren't for them, they would've never experienced the luxury of dust based technologies, things that they take for granted nowadays.

Brighter

Indeed, in hindsight, they don't really deserve all of these luxuries. They don't deserve all of these weapons or enhancements. Yes. They don't deserve them, and yet these… _**weaklings **_cower behind their walls, thinking that they are safe and sound when in reality, _**they aren't.**_ Yes, if they want to cling on to these things that they believe make them strong, then _**He**_ will show them true strength. Yes, the strength capable of _**devouring worlds**_.

Even brighter!

Gustav's eyes changed from its normal deep sea blue to a sickly purple. He looked to the orb once more, a face that looked like he had finally understood everything. His mouth shifted to a feral and unsettling grin. He gave an understanding nod, looking as if he was conversing with someone.

"I understand… I shall do what you say. Tomorrow, the whole world will finally understand the true meaning of strength." He muttered silently.

Corruption has settled in…

* * *

Ciane Mello, awoke to the blaring sound of her electric clock. She gave a quiet mumble before slamming her fist on the clock with a tired vengeance. She groaned tiredly before sitting up from her bed. Her messy hair got in the way but that didn't hinder her from finding her room's bathroom. She entered the shower and began the process of cleaning her body. Once that was done, she proceeded with hair drying followed by picking a set of clothes that she would wear for today and finally, to finish it off, she took the lab coat which hung by the door's racket. With her uniform set, she left her personal room and made her way to the breakfast area.

Upon reaching that spot, she noticed a small commotion between the scientists that were assigned to this particular outpost. Curious, she approached them.

"What's going on here?"

One of the scientists, a young man, looked at her before pointing in one direction. She traced his finger which landed on one particular individual: Gustav Brownian, sitting on another table just opposite of them. Ciane Mello raised an eyebrow at his looks. His hair was dishevelled, his hand were constantly tapping on that same empty mug—presumably, once filled with coffee—while his feet were constantly tapping on the metal floor, looking as if he wanted to go to the toilet but decided to figure out how long it will take for him to hold it in.

Despite her weirded out by his looks, Ciane considered Gustav to be a close friend so she shook her hesitation and approached him. However, it seems like the closer she got, the more hesitant she is. Something was off about him. The Gustav that she knew was calm and collected… not like the one she is approaching right now. Regardless, she dug that hesitation is the deep recesses of her mind and pushed onwards. She sat just opposite of him and that when she heard him muttering something.

"Um… Gus?"

Gustav's head snapped up unnaturally making Ciane flinch when he locked eyes with her.

"_When did he start wearing contacts?" _Ciane wondered as she gazed at his purple irises.

"Is everything alright?" She asked with little unease.

Gustav stared at her for a solid second before speaking. "Oh yes. Everything is alright." He paused. "In fact, everything is _so_ alright, it's about to get even better!"

Ciane chuckled nervously. "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should take a break."

Gustav looked at her incredulously. "A break? No, no, I don't need a break right now. What I need are explosives! I need _all_ of the fire dust in our storage right now!"

Ciane was now unnerved. "For what reason?"

Gustav warily looked left and right, looking as if someone hidden was listening in on their entire conversation. "I have made a discovery about the purple orb!" He whispered loudly.

That seemed to have garnered the attention of all of the scientists in the room. Of course, Ciane wanted to know what kind of discovery he made but his answer was the same. He couldn't tell them until he gets all of the fire dust at their disposal. Despite the clear reluctance of all of their faces, they all decided to grant Gustav's request for fire dust. Minutes later, seven pure fire dust—the most explosive type of dust—were lined up underneath the purple orb.

The team of hunters that were assigned to them had looks of suspicion at the amount of fire dust that that's they're looking at. While the rest were having nervous looks, Gustav on the other hand looked like he had reached nirvana, a look of unsettling glee was on his face as he walked back to the group. The entire group were quite some ways away from the line of fire dust, but they knew that despite knowing they were just out of range, some protection wouldn't hurt. So, the entire scientist group had decided to make use of some of their metal tables. Now protected from the explosion, Gustav went behind the overturned table, a look of giggling on his face. He glanced at one of the huntsmen, a man in his mid-forties, a scruff beard forming, hair dark but having signs of turning grey.

Said man scoffed before bringing raising up his war axe, a design he was proud of, during his time, the concept of combining ranged weapons and melee was something akin to a wealthy man's weapon. He pointed his war axe at the line of red dust, a trigger on the handle was revealed and with a tight squeeze, a bullet tipped with red dust emerged out of the length of the war axe. The bullet flew across the room, it touched the line of red dust…

_BOOM_

The entire facility rocked due to the sheer explosion. The team of huntsmen and huntresses covered their faces with their arms, their aura's shielding them for the stray shrapnel that was launched. The scientists hid behind the overturned metal tables. Once the room had quieted down, the heads of the scientists peeked up from their cover to see the aftermath. As expected, the combinations of multiple pure fire dust yielded a destructive result. The purple orb was now gone and in its place was a massive crater. Fog created from the concussive force gathered around the area of explosion but regardless, it was still visible. All of the scientists gawked at the spot, Ciane was one of the first ones to snap out of it. A look of anger and confusion was on her face while her mind was regretting with going through with Gustav's plan. She made sure to show her anger to the man responsible. Stomping towards the man, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Gus what the hell! That was our only orb!" She yelled.

"Yes, but there is more." Gustav said, still staring at the explosion with a wide smile on his face.

Ciane glared at him. "Yeah, but that would mean we would have to move everything! What the hell were you even thinking in the first pla-!"

She never got to finish what she wanted to say as Gustav's hand planted themselves on her face, with surprising force, her head was turned back to the location of the explosion, her eyes widened when she saw some kind of purple ethereal sphere. Somehow though, looking at that sphere made her uneasy. The ground around the sphere was rapidly turning everything into corrupt.

The sphere started to contract as the time passes. When it couldn't anymore, it exploded out, a wall of ethereal purple washed over the group. A bad feeling rises inside of Ciane's chest.

**A cold chill goes down your spine.**

* * *

**Here's the rewrite of chapter 20! Sorry for being so late, exams are here, and my schedule is suddenly packed with the words 'study!'. I'm not really doing that great academically right now, so I hope to put more work into that. Once exam is finished however, I will get right back into it.**

**That being said, some thoughts about this chapter would be appreciated! It's a longer than the usual word count but that's because I wanted the build up to the summoning of the Eater of Worlds to be tense in Remnant's perspective. Meanwhile you all can imagine what Sir BoinkGeminid is doing on his floating continent and in his impenetrable fortress.**

**Again, some criticisms would be great, I would like to know whether this is an improvement from the previous version so criticize away! Sorry for sounding so stiff right now, things are quite tense in my life as of the moment. A lot of things in my mind. Yes, the exams are literally next door but there are also other things relating to my writing hobby.**


	26. Chapter 21 (rewrite)

"_How're your studies going?" _The person on the Discord call asked.

A scoff escaped my mouth. "I don't know, how do you think it's been going?"

"_Well… knowing you, you're probably procrastinating like hell. Not that I'm going to tell you off. Even I'm doing that." _A chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Ay," I replied without enthusiasm.

The sounds of clacking of keyboard and clicking of mouse resounded in my dark room. My face got closer into the screen as the intensity of the game increased. "MF's going to ult!"

True to my words, the female pirate wielding two flintlock-lock like pistols strolled up in the dragon pit and used her ultimate, a cone highlight came up followed by a barrage of fire and the cackling of Miss Fortune. Of course, my whole team was caught in the ultimate, quickly sending all of our health bars to the shadow realms.

"_FUCK SAKES! BLAME OUR JUNGLER!" _The person in the call said.

A groan escaped my mouth as my team got aced for the nth time. I watched the screen; question mark pings being spammed on our Lee Sin. I moved my mouse to the lower right corner where the mini map was located to see the enemy team push the middle lane, destroying our last two turrets and finally breaking the nexus.

I leaned back on my chair, exhaling a sigh of defeat before looking at the main results of the match. Not bothering to even look, I left.

"Alright man, I'm going to play some Terraria."

A soft chuckle reached the call. _"You've been playing that game way more frequently… I thought you said you were getting bored of that game?"_

"Well…" I considered telling him about the mod that I've discovered but I held my tongue. I'll savour the mod for myself for now, when I'm done beating the final boss in that mod, then I'll tell them about it. "Let's just say that I found more ways to play the game."

"_Huh… well alright, go enjoy your gay ass game."_

"Bitch, you play Roblox! What's gayer than that?!" I countered.

"_Psh, whatever man."_

"Alright, bye." I said.

I heard the Discord disconnect call before disconnecting as well. I closed my League of Legends client and opened Terraria. I'm looking forward to playing Terraria again after three weeks of not playing it. The final update has come, and I'm so psyched at the new weapons that I'm going to get. Aside from that, I sure hope that the mod has been updated recently to cater to Journey's End.

Terraria's new music piece blasted my ears making me smile with excitement. The main menu showed up and I was about to open up my world when Steam notified me of a message. Shift-tabbing out of the game to bring out the Steam Overlay, I saw a username I haven't seen in a long time.

G0ds0fL1ght&D rk

'Hello once again.'

'You again…'

'I sure hope that you're currently enjoying the mod that I've given you?'

'By 'given' you mean forcefully placed… how tf did you even do that? I unplugged my computer and everything.'

'I have ways… anyway, what do you think of the mod lately?'

Despite the blatant hacking of m computer, I will admit that the mod itself is a wonderful thing that existed. I honestly cannot fathom how much I love the mod right now. I made sure to relay my appreciation to the messenger.

'Ha, thank you.'

Afterwards, I then asked the messenger why he's talking to me so suddenly to which he replied by informing me that the mod has been updated to cater to the Journey's End update. My eyebrows raised up, lips curled upwards as I gave out an impressed 'huh'.

'Wow you work fast.'

'Well, I pride myself with being punctual. In any case, the update should've installed itself by now as we speak.'

'Cool'

'We'll talk again.'

Our conversation ended there and I shift-tabbed back out the of Steam Overlay and back into Terraria's main menu screen. Navigating through the menu, selecting the same world, I waited as the game files loaded itself. The screen turned black for a second before bright colours flared back to life. My eyes are greeted with Sir BoinkGeminid standing on top of the walls fortress that I had summoned the last time I played the game.

Weird, I remember leaving the Sir BoinkGeminid inside of the central building where all of the possible structural upgrades were… oh well.

* * *

I looked around the landscape of the floating island. It's still a sight to behold and a torture to my graphics card at how _amazing_ this looks. Ignoring my whining CPU, I looked at the new updated HUD. Unlike the last time, where I was just overwhelmed with so many things, this HUD was more sorted, it only displayed the items on my hotbar, and the mini-map displayed itself on the top left. I flew around the fortress a few times, looking at my mini-map for signs of Amber.

It didn't take long for me to find her. She was wandering down a street, gazing at the structures that stood before her. Her face a look of awe. I can't really blame her, even I am impressed at how massive this fortress is and how it looks more like an Atlantis on land or sky depending on how you look at it.

Amber looked up and saw me. She waved her hand at me as I decided to glide down next to her. Once my feet touched the ground, the screen faded to black, telling me that a cutscene is happening. Amber and Sir BoinkGeminid were walking down the street, not a word was shared. Amber had a curious and troubled look on her face. It looks like she wanted to say something but she's holding it off.

As if the game was reading my mind, Sir BoinkGeminid spoke up. "There is something in your mind."

Amber gave a quiet 'uh-huh'. Sir BoinkGeminid continued. "Do you wish to share it?"

Amber's lips thinned as she thought of a way to phrase what was on her mind. When she finally formed the words, she looked up at Sir BoinkGeminid and asked a question. "Why are we here? Why am I here?"

Sir BoinkGeminid stopped in walk, Amber did the same. My character's gaze looked down to Amber, she shrunk a little under his glowing purple eyes, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her, so she stared back. After a moment of gazing into each other, Sir BoinkGeminid faced forward once again.

"Do you recall the giant eyeball that you fought in the village?" He asked.

Amber looked away, grimacing as she grabbed her left arm, the sensation of losing an arm returning back to her. "How could I forget?"

"My next words aren't easy to swallow, Amber. The Eye of Cthulhu is one of the weakest of beings. A mere steppingstone for the upcoming war."

Amber's face paled. "T-That think is considered weak!? Also, what do you mean by war!?"

"My appearance here is has caused changes in your world." Sir BoinkGeminid, carried Amber. The Fall Maiden for her part squeaked at the sudden shift. Wind rushed against her face as both of them flew up. When she opened her eyes, a gasped escaped, two types of landscapes greeted her from both ends of the western and eastern horizon, one of purple and red respectively.

"What are those?" Amber asked.

"They are called World Evils. The western World Evil is called Corruption while the eastern World Evil is called Crimson. Both of them only have one function: swallowing this world, assimilate, terraform this world you call home into theirs. To make matters worse, both World Evils have a deity that is responsible for its expansion. "

"Deities?" Amber's heart sunk.

Sir BoinkGeminid nodded. "The Corruption has the Eater of Worlds, a massive worm filled with the taint of Corruption, its main purpose is to burrow itself all the way down to your planet's core, devour it, essentially, killing your entire world. Meanwhile, the Crimson has the Brain of Cthulhu, a cunning and smart deity that spreads the Crimson efficiently and methodically, turning the whole world into a ball of flesh and blood."

Amber was scared but that didn't stop her from asking another question. "How do you know these… these monsters?"

"I have battled against them in multiple worlds, each one I succeeded in holding them back, however, that is because for every world, there is only one World Evil that resides. To see both of them on the same world… it does not bode well for your planet."

Amber responded to his ominous words by grabbing the scruff of his mantle. A scared and pleading look on her face. "We have to tell Ozpi-!"

A cold chill runs down Amber's spine, a shrill cry originating from the west could be heard across Remnant. The camera which displayed the cutscene changed into first person, Amber was looking west, where the blood curdling cry was heard before she turned her head to face me, her skin was pale, a scared look on her face.

"W-What was that!?"

**A. "Oh no… it has begun."**

**B. "Signs that dictate the arrival of the Eater of Worlds."**

**C. Glare at the Corruption biome.**

**D. "A big gummy worm's coming! And it doesn't sound like it wants me to have a bite!"**

* * *

**THE REWRITE FOR CHAPTER 21 IS HERE! Like always tell me your thoughts about today's chapter! I've read some of the reviews and some readers told me to refine my way of writing perspective. **

**In the earlier chapters, the way I presented perspective is through the eyes of the main character. I kept describing how he's using the keyboard and mouse to interact with Sir BoinkGeminid which, in turn, gave the implications that Sir BoinkGeminid is not connected with the main character because I keep separating both of them.**

**While I did have some issues with this, mainly that it might give the wrong implications, making you guys assume that the main character got transported into the world of Remnant but after looking at it now and some deliberating, I've decided that I will merge both the main character and Sir BoinkGeminid as one which should make it easier for all of you and less confusing!**

**Some of you have also stated loud and clear to keep the comedic stuff in the real world while I maintain a serious tone when the main character is playing. While it was a little tricky to convert into that style of writing, I'm slowly making progress.**

**Finally, a question to all of my readers. I have been thinking about my hobby more and I'm thinking that maybe I can turn my hobby into something more. That being said, I am thinking about setting up a P atreon account. Do tell me your thoughts!**


	27. Chapter 22 (rewrite)

"W-What was that!?"

The god that was still carrying her said nothing at first before he looked down at her. "Signs that dictate the arrival of the Eater of Worlds."

Amber's eyes widened. If she believed his words then something much worse than the massive eyeball she fought is coming. She squirmed under the god's arms; she grasped the scruff of his mantle. Her face had a look of desperation as she pleaded to him.

"We have to tell Ozpin! There must be something that he can do! Maybe send some help!"

* * *

"…could this spine chilling speech be connected to that one who proclaimed being a god three weeks ago? We simply do not know. This is Vicky Clair live on the Vale Daily News."

Ozpin leaned back on his chair and sighed heavily. Another cataclysmic event not even a month later to deal with. Another thing to put in the list of complications that would slow down progress on all of his plans. Whatever started that loud screeching is something that is even unknown to the old wizard. Throughout his entire life cycle of reincarnation, not once has he ever heard of a Grimm with the capacity to roar that could be heard across the whole world. Which brings him to the conclusion that this situation might be connected with their godly associate.

Again, his subordinates stand in front of him for a second time on the same month. Ozpin leaned forward and closed his eyes, partly because of how tired they were, and it also allowed him to think more clearly. The witch, crow and general didn't make a sound as they all waited for his first words. Ozpin opened his eyes, leaned back, reached over his table for that sweet cup of caffeine only to feel the lightness of his mug. His mouth thinned a little. No matter. He looked to Qrow.

"Any response from Amber and out godly friend?" He asked.

Qrow shook his head. "As far as I can tell, both of them have stayed on that floating continent throughout these three weeks."

"Could he perhaps be the source of the loud roar?" James asked.

Qrow turned his attention to him. "What are you talking about?"

All head now turned to James, yet he didn't falter under their gazes. "Think about it. No activity for three weeks and the latest thing we receive from him is a loud roar."

"We don't even know if it's from him." Qrow pointed out.

"No but let me remind you of the event three weeks ago. The day he proclaimed himself a god. That too was heard across the world. If he has such an ability a roar like the one we heard isn't too far-fetched."

Qrow considered James' thoughts. Like he said, it wasn't too far-fetched to assume that the roar originated from that god. That being said, the god also mentioned something about ridding an evil that could bring about the end of this world. When you think about it like that then that would imply that he is on their side.

"Qrow, didn't he tell you something about ridding the world of a 'great evil'?" Glynda asked.

Qrow turned to Glynda. "Yeah… he told me that but at the same time he told me that he doesn't know who Salem is. Apparently the 'great evil' that he's talking about 'will bring about the end of the world' – his words, not mine."

That puts things into perspective for the people inside of Ozpin's office. What sort of 'great evil' is that self-proclaimed god talking about? Could the spine chilling roar be connected to his words? What kind of being would it take for a god – if they believed his declaration – to be consider a 'great evil'?

Those were the kinds of questions that circulated in the room. All of that came to a crashing halt however when a new phenomenon happened right before them. It came in the form of ghastly screams echoing all around them. They all looked around the room, confused and alert. Just as suddenly as the screams started, it also ended quickly.

A notification popped up on Ozpin's terminal grabbing everyone's attention. The headmaster answered it revealing on the other end of the call to be Amber. She looked spooked, as if she was told of something harrowing. Curiosity got the better of the old headmaster and he opted to ask her, but she beat him to it.

"Ozpin! Something bad is coming!"

Ozpin looked to Glynda, a similar look of curiosity but at the same time concerned considering how scared Amber sounded. Ozpin looked back to Amber. "Does it have something to do with spine chilling roar and the screams echoing around?"

Amber shakily nodded. "_He_ told me that its signs that something called the Eater of Worlds is coming."

By now, it's a no-brainer to anybody in the room as to who the 'He' Amber is talking about.

"The Eater of Worlds?" James asked.

Amber explained everything to them. The existence of the Corruption and Crimson, the objective of both biomes and the deities that reside within each of them and what both the Eater of Worlds and Brain of Cthulhu is capable of. As she haphazardly explained to them the situation that they're in, everyone in Ozpin's room had looks of trepidation and concern. Amber also warned them about an upcoming war. Another thing that they have to worry about. They were already fighting a secret war, to have another war that they should worry about is something that's a massive concern to, not only them, but to the people of Remnant as well.

"This is ridiculous." James spoke out.

Heads turned to the general. Qrow gave him an incredulous look. "Oh please, do explain how this whole situation is 'ridiculous'."

"Two reasons:" James brought up two fingers. "One, all of the scientists sent there have already scanned numerous cave systems in that place and not once did they report back about a gigantic worm. Two considering how large the Fall Maiden described it, don't you think we already would've seen signs of it?"

"You do not see signs of the Eater of Worlds because its soul is sealed." A voice from the terminal said.

Everyone's attention shifted back to Ozpin's terminal. Out of all of the four people in the room, only one person recognized the one who owned that voice. And they were all looking at him. Two Bright purple orbs stared back at all of them underneath his purple hood. There was no way Qrow could mistake this individual for any other guy.

It was _him_

The silence in the room was deafening. Everyone thinking of questions to ask but the one to beat all of them to the punch was the headmaster. Covering his face with a pleasant look, he spoke.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would be able to talk to you. I am sure Amber has already told you my name. Nevertheless, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Ozpin, the lady to my right is Glynda Goodwitch and the gentleman to my left is James Ironwood. And I believe that you and Qrow have already met." Ozpin said, gesturing to everyone.

"Hey, Purple," Qrow said, lazily waving his hand in the back of the group.

"Hm…" The god said.

"Is there any name we can call you?" Ozpin asked.

"You may refer to me similarly to how Qrow refers to me." 'Purple' said.

"Right… Mr. Purple…" Ozpin began. "Regarding the creature called Eater of Worlds. You seem to know something about it."

With the impromptu name given, Purple responded to Ozpin's inquiry with a simple 'yes'.

…

…

…

"Would you care to share what you know about this creature?" Ozpin asked awkwardly.

"The Eater of Worlds is a deity conceived from the bottomless malice of the Corruption. Its size is immeasurable and power untouchable by mere mortals." Purple explained.

"And you mentioned something about its soul being sealed." Ozpin.

Purple nodded. "The Eater of World's can only be considered a threat when it has a physical form. Its power has been sealed inside of purple orbs called Shadow Orbs."

At the mentions of purple orbs, all heads turned to the general. James' for his part didn't falter but he did have a frown on his face. They returned their attention to Purple again.

"Breaking these Shadow Orbs releases the Eater of Worlds' power and eventually it will materialize itself to the physical realm. However, before the Eater of Worlds could be summoned, it will give three signs that will announce its arrival.

Everybody listened to Purple, as they listened they could feel their hearts drop as each sign was told to them.

"The first sign is a horrible chill going down your spine. The second sign are screams echoing around you. And finally, an earth trembling roar that will shake the tectonic plates of this world, signalling the entire world that its arrival has finally come."

Once Purple had finished telling them the signs, Ozpin was quick on the draw. He snapped his head to James a stern looks on his face. "James, tell your scientists to withdraw!"

James was about to give a reason, but Ozpin stared him down. "I am not taking any chances!"

He then looked to Qrow. "Qrow, help him ou-!"

"I see… now I understand why the first two signs revealed themselves." Purple began.

Everybody paused their movements to look at Purple. "I remember quite clearly telling Qrow to tell all of you to not touch things that you do not understand for it will only bring you troubl-"

An ear shattering roar was heard. The world trembled; a massive earthquake could be felt across the whole world.

In Vale, buildings fell, fissures injured the streets, highways collapsed. Plenty of people either trapped underneath rubble or killed by it.

In Vacuo, canyons once buried by layers and layers of sand resurfaced, villages built under these resurfaced canyons sunk below.

Mistral's islands were swallowed by the ocean, anybody or thing living on these islands washed away, Mistral's docks completely destroyed as massive tidal waves swallowed the land and proceeded to move inland.

As for Atlas, the snow capped mountains fell on the kingdom of leading technology. A massive avalanche buried an eighth of the kingdom.

Despite each crisis for each kingdom varying, there was two major disaster that all four kingdoms had.

Firstly, power was gone. Without power communication was extremely limited to letters and those within reach of a signal. Second and the most sever, a problem none had ever considered thinking about because humanity had become too lax behind it.

Their walls torn down by the earthquake.

"Speak of the devil and he shall answer. Trouble has arrived." Sir BoinkGeminid said while staring at a switched off terminal.

* * *

**A/N:**** Remember when I told all of you, my fellow readers, that there are some things in Terraria that I will take literally? Eater of Worlds is one of them. Regardless, what do you all think of this chapter? Is it too much? Dare I even say, is it too less? Tell me your thoughts!**


	28. Chapter 23 (rewrite)

I'm pretty sure all of you already know what I'm going to say. But for those who still don't know, allow me to express myself once again.

I love this mod.

I know, I've said it too many times already that the joke has already died but I cannot stress this enough.

I. Love. This. Mod.

Anyway, all of you might be asking: 'what's he done this time that made him like this mod?'

Well, let go back a few minutes ago when my character, Sir BoinkGeminid was talking with Ozpin and his… lackeys? That doesn't matter, I'm sure all of you have seen movies right? Have you seen that trope of an overly confident fellow that just cannot keep his hands to himself? Like that one movie Avatar – not the Last Airbender mind you – the one with the larger than the average human smurf, uses primitive weapons like bone knives, bows and arrows and 'connects' with nature through those weird hair tentacle things?

I still shiver at the thought that when those things connect with another piece it's like having sex but more- you know what? I'll stop that line of thought.

Avatar, right, remember that asshole general that killed off their kind and to receive the one of the most satisfying deaths by the end of the movie? Spoilers by the way if you haven't watched that movie yet, in which case… what the fuck are you doing?

Yeah, that asshole general's personality is the same feeling I'm getting when I look at James Ironwood only it's a little tamer compared to the original person.

I can't wait to wipe that smugness off of his face.

Coming back to the present, after Sir BoinkGeminid's last dialogue, the cutscene changes. The camera is now showing a large cave entrance. Judging by how purple the cave walls are, I assume that this cave entrance is a part of the Corruption biome, another dead giveaway would be the ebony trees with purple leaves surrounding the cave and the usual mobs that comes from the Corruption flying around.

The screen faded to black again, this time reappearing in what I assume to be a tunnel that continues to go downwards. The camera stops in a large underground opening where I could see countless of Eater of Souls and Devourers circling around what seems to be a glowing purple orb. The purple orb pulsated before it started to suck anything around it; this included the collection of Eater of Souls and Devourers. This process continued for a few more seconds. Once there were no more Eater of Souls and Devourers to suck in, it stopped.

The purple orb pulsated for a second time, the walls started to tremble, stalactites both small and large that were attached to the ceiling fell down, fissures starting from the purple orb rippled across the underground opening then the shaking stopped.

The purple orb pulsated for the third and last time before it enlarged itself into a purple portal. A _gigantic_ worm came out of the portal, its length too long for me to give a damn, it curled itself around the underground opening like a snake with the camera following its length. Once its full length came out from the portal, the camera moved all the way to the edge of the underground opening, giving me a full view of the Eater of Worlds.

"Ho-lee shit…" I simply said.

The Eater of Worlds has a body comprised of bits and pieces of what looks like Corruption based mobs, eyes literally dotted its entire body. Serrated bones covered its whole length. Each segment of the Eater of Worlds was connected by two pairs of mandibles, biting down with the strength of a vice only tenfold, ensuring that it wouldn't separate itself. For each segment, an insanely large eyeball was attached to it, purple veins pulsating from its retina, its iris snapping from one end to another, making sure that it has vision of everything. I traced its length before finally ending to the head. Its mouth wide open revealing a cylindrical trap made of razor sharp teeth.

I visibly recoiled when I look deeper into its mouth so see more teeth. I never had trypophobia but after looking at how disgusting and grotesque the Eater of Worlds is, I might've developed one. The Eater of Worlds reeled back before roaring/screeching at the camera, spittle flying everywhere before it charged forwards, eating the camera.

The scene changed once more, this time showing a bird's eye view of the Corruption biome. In the centre of where the camera is pointing, the Eater of Worlds emerged out like a raging volcano, its length touching the skies. Holy shit, the Eater of Worlds might actually reach my floating home!

Once it reached the apex of its jump, it roared for a second time, announcing to the whole world of its appearance before diving back down underground. Realising that I get an idea of how long this thing is, I decided to time how long it would take for its entire length to go back underground.

One

Two

Three

* * *

TWENTY FUCKING SECONDS AND I STILL CANNOT SEE THE TAIL!

It even came to the point where I thought my computer crashed and I was looking at a looped cutscene but after reaching close to a minute tail showed itself. Now, I don't know the math on how to measure how long the Eater of Worlds is but for it to reach the skies and to reach nearly a minute for its whole length to burrow itself, I conclude that it is _fucking_ long.

My screen faded to black for the last time before reappearing with a third person view of Sir BoinkGeminid. Allowing me to gain control of him once more.

* * *

I had flown back down the village that I have named and accessed the terminal there to call for Ozpin. But ever since the Eater of Worlds spawned, all power was lost, cutting my call. I went outside of the building to see Amber staring, jaw-slackened as the Eater of Worlds disappeared underground.

She must've heard my footsteps because she snapped her head to me and ran to where I stood. As she approached me I heard a ping come out of my headphones followed by a big red exclamation mark on my screen. The mark disappeared shortly after and what replaced was a text.

_**BOSS EVENT: EATER OF WORLDS!**_

"_**The Eater of Worlds has awoken! Stop it before it could cause any more damage to the world of Remnant!"**_

Oh neat! It's like a randomly generated event quest! Eh… I've beaten the Eater of Worlds countless of times already though. I think the same thing will happen when I fight this Eater of Worlds. It'll be an easy one-shot with the Last Prism. I can hold on to the quest a little later.

Another ping resounded followed by another notification of a quest.

_**TIMED EVENT: THE END OF THE WORLD!**_

"_**The Eater of Worlds is rampaging across Remnant with its sole objective to eat it. Stop it from destroying all of the Kingdoms!"**_

_**Kingdom Integrity:**_

_**Vale: 50%**_

_**Mistral: 30%**_

_**Vacuo: 65%**_

_**Atlas: 70%**_

I leaned back from my chair and let out an annoyed groan. These times events are annoying, especially when there are multiple things to manage. Besides where are these kingdoms anyway? I opened the menu and accessed the map… WHAT THE HELL!? THEY'RE TOO FAR AND SEPARATED! I groaned out for a second time; I don't want to have to travel from one kingdom to another only to figure out that the Eater of Worlds is on the opposite side of the world!

To make matters even more annoying is each segments of the Eater of Worlds. If I fail to one-shot the Eater of Worlds then I'll have more to worry about when it splits up. Unless…

Yes, for a single player this mission is quite tough. But what if I split the workload to fifty-fifty? I looked at the map again, spotting the head icon of the Eater of Worlds making a beeline for it towards Vacuo. Judging by how fast its going I'll probably reach there in a few minutes give or take. I could get there faster. Exiting out from the map, I interacted with Amber.

"What are we going to do!?" She asked distress clear in her voice.

**A. "We must stop the Eater of Worlds!"**

**B. "We split up; our chances might decrease but I believe that you're capable of fighting it as well."**

**C. "Leave them to die. I warned them not to touch anything and now they're receiving the consequence for ignoring my warning."**

**D. "What else!? A GIANT GUMMY WORM IS RUNNING AROUND! I'M NOT GONNA MISS MY CHANCE!"**

My choice is obvious of course, Option B.

"We split up; our chances might decrease but I believe that you're fully capable of fighting it as well."

Amber looked at me like I had grown a second head before screaming at the top of her lungs. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? I BARELY SURVIVED AGAINST THAT GIANT EYE! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BEAT SOMETHING AS LARGE AS THAT!?" She gestured to where the Eater of World was before burying itself underground.

One of my eyebrows raised at the options present.

**A. "Your reasoning is sound. Very well, stay with me."**

**B. "Do not doubt yourself, I can see your potential."**

**C. "This is an order. Unless you don't want to do it, then you're useless to me."**

**D. ****Ascension**** [Only available if the companion's affinity is 100]**

I knew there was reason behind the affinity system other than blatant flirting! Hell yeah! Option D.

* * *

**A/N:**** This is an author's note, I will not tell anymore than what you are reading. Yes, I am an asshole but like the purple multi butt-chin man said. 'A small price to pay for salvation'. But in this situation, a small price to pay for something awesome later on!**


	29. Chapter 24 (rewrite)

Amber Autumn could consider herself an expert survivalist. After years of being on the run because of her Fall Maiden powers, she has picked up a good amount of skill sets that helped her survive throughout those years. One particular skill that she's learned to develop just recently is analysing a situation and deducing whether it's an opportunity or threat. She first gained this skill when she fought her mysterious assailants, the one who stole half of her Fall Maiden powers and nearly left her as a soulless husk of a body.

At the time, no one really challenged her to the point of death. After all, she had the Fall Maiden's magical powers. No normal huntsman or huntress can compete with her in terms of power. A semblance can only carry a person for so far whereas magic is far more versatile and powerful. That being said, for all of that power that she carried within her soul, she was still human, and she was still susceptible to the problems of normal men and women. One such problem is being overwhelmed, which her unknown assailants used to their advantage.

It was near death experience that she didn't really want to repeat but unfortunately for her it happened a second time when she fought the Eye of Cthulhu. All because she wanted to redeem herself in front of a godly being. While the reasoning might be absurd to the normal person, she really wasn't considered 'normal'. Aside from that, the god that she was with even showed her what he's capable of in the form of creating the Relics.

In hindsight, she would consider dying to the Eye of Cthulhu a better fate than angering the god that probably created Remnant – despite being led to believe that only two gods existed: the God of Light and the God of Dark… then again, notes and evidence of humanity's history has been blurred and forgotten through the passage of time. Even a being as old as Ozpin couldn't remember everything.

That being said, after those two near death experiences, Amber Autumn forced herself to learn to analyse a situation an tell whether the presented scenario is an opportunity or a threat to herself. To hear her godly companion tell her to split up, in case the Eater of Worlds goes somewhere where she was, is a glaring sign that was screaming at her to reject despite knowing who she is rejecting.

She wanted to stop herself. She wanted to take the words that she said back and swallow them. Her eyes widened, she clasped both of her hands to her mouth showing to the god that she didn't mean what she said and that it was all an impulse. Then again, when Amber considered it an impulse only happens when triggered by something she didn't like. So regardless of wanting to take back what she said, her impulsively rejecting his order screams how much she didn't want to do it.

Her figure visibly shrunk under the god's gaze, her heart pounding against her ribcage, nasty thoughts invaded her mind, thoughts of how the god will smite her with his divinity. She braced herself for his next words.

"I understand… I can see why fighting the Eater of Worlds in your current state is pretty much a death sentence. My apologies for this lack of insight." The god bowed.

Eh?

Wasn't he supposed to bring her divine punishment? What is this!? Never in her whole life would she have someone bow before her for an apology – much less an apology from a god! Looking like a fish out of water, she stuttered with her words while frantically waving her arms. To make matters even worse, she and him were back in the village that he rebuilt and saved. If someone from this village were to stumble upon this scene before them, what would they think of them?

'_How shameless! Making the hero of this village bow his head before her!'_

'_Lady? Why is the hero of our village apologising to you? Did he do something wrong?'_

'_How dare you! Let me remind you that it was him who rebuilt this village from its ruinous state! Not only that, he also saved you from those Atlesian soldiers! Be grateful!'_

Yep, the results of the assumptions that will be made – should the villagers walk in on this situation – is something that Amber didn't want to happen. She quickly reigned her thoughts, calmed her body and spoke to him.

"Please sir, raise your head. I am not worthy of your apology… it is just that…" She paused as she mulled over her next words. "After nearly dying twice, I've learned to understand that I need to pick my fights properly. It is because of this lack of knowledge that I nearly died twice but thanks to you, I didn't. I am forever grateful for what you've done to me and I do not think mere words are enough to portray how grateful I am for the multiple second chances that you have given me."

She didn't know why she was saying these words. In another world, she wondered what her answer would be to his request if he didn't care enough for her. She probably would have rejected him. In this world however, she felt compelled to follow him. Not because he was threatening her with her life but because she believed in him. For nearly her whole life, she has been on the run, avoiding contact with others for fear that she might bring misfortune to them.

She had nobody to trust

And here comes a being so powerful that she started to believe that no matter how bad her misfortune is, he didn't care. He sheltered her, healed her, protected her. _He cared for her_. That was a feeling that she had missed for a long time, the embrace of someone. Her heart was pounding now. When was the last time she had felt this way? Years?

"As much as I want to follow that order sir… I-I don't believe that I'm fit for the job." She tightened her fists. "You have seen me fight the Eye of Cthulhu. What chance do I have against a living deity?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "As much as I want to follow you sir, I-I can't!"

"_You're a god… I'm a mortal… I cannot follow you where you are going as much as I want to. I may have only met you for a few days, but I believe that I can trust you wholly." _Were the words that were left unsaid but expressed loudly in her mind.

Silence graced the two of them. Amber hung her head low. She anxiously waited for his answer.

"Do not sell yourself short, Amber Autumn."

The god placed his hand under her chin and brought it up. Her eyes locked with his purple orbs. "Remember what I told you in our dance?" A pause as he allowed Amber to remember what he told her. However, he said first before she could even remember. "You are important to me. You may think that you are weak but when I look into your eyes, I see untapped potential waiting to be awakened by the right catalyst. I am that catalyst."

He stepped back, he reached out his hand to her. "You think that you are weak? Allow me to show you that you are strong."

Amber stared at his hand. In another world, she wouldn't have taken his hand, still doubting herself and her abilities. Right now, however, in this world, she started to believe. She wanted to follow him. Hearing him tell her that she has untapped potential, potential that might allow her to follow him to where he will go. She showed some slight hesitation as she reached out. Her hesitation was squashed. She believed, not only to herself, but to him as well.

With one final mental push, she took his hand. He pulled her close, his purple cloak expanded, allowing her to see the night and stars that reside from within the cloak. The cloak flapped once, launching them back to the skies.

Minutes later, they were back in his impenetrable fortress on his floating continent. They both flew to the centre of the fortress where the tallest spire was. Entering the spire, she was greeted with the same room she had seen him interact with before. By passing the console, they went deeper inside of the building. Once they had reached the centre of the building, the god turned to face her.

"Stand in the middle."

She followed his words and stood in the middle and watched him. The god brought forth his arms and conducted rhythmical gestures. A bright light shone below her. She looked down to see a pentagram. Amber slowly started to lose consciousness. A bright light engulfed her vision. While she couldn't see what was happening around her, she could feel some changes in her body both spiritual and physical. First and foremost, she felt… full. It was the same feeling she had when the god restored her soul after half of it was stolen only instead of restoring her soul, she felt like her soul is… expanding.

Next, she could feel two new appendages on her back, she didn't know what it was, but it felt unnatural and natural at the same time. It was like she had always had these appendages despite knowing that she had just got them.

Finally, she could feel her mind expand. Knowledge numerous spells. The options that were given to her were nearly countless. While she didn't know what each spell did, she knew that each of them was powerful.

"Open your eyes and see for yourself the potential that you have been missing." A voice said.

As she slowly opened her eyes and the colours of the world flooded back in, she was face to face with the god. She gave out a shocked yelp and fell backwards. She knew that there was no one behind her that would catch her fall and yet as she fell back, she felt some resistance, something was preventing her fall. As her senses came back, she started to hear a rhythmic noise coming from behind her.

_Flap, flap, flap…_

She slowly turned her head around, craning her neck to see something white. Its length was wide enough to cover her whole body should she want to. It kept flapping, preventing her from falling backwards. She traced the spine of the appendage eventually leading up to her back. She didn't want to believe and yet she was staring at them.

She gave one powerful flap, allowing her to fix her equilibrium. She coiled her wings inwards, she tentatively touched them only to have the sensation of touch as she traced her finger along the spine of her wings. Her feathers – she still found it unusual to have feathers to call her own – were pure white just like the dress that she was weari-

Wait, dress?

True to her thoughts, as she looked over herself even further, she found out that she was wearing a pure white dress. White evening gloves covered her arms, thigh high socks inside of hardened glass were her footwear. She looked like a princess from a fantastical world.

Her mind was starting to race. First she had wings, next she looked like a princess that would start singing at random while an ethereal orchestra accompanies her no matter where she was. Meanwhile, as Amber was stressing over the changes in her body, the god nodded and spoke.

"I knew it." He said, gaining the attention of a flustered Amber. "That halo looks good on you."

Did he just say a halo?

* * *

**A/N:**** HERE IT IS! EVERYTHING THAT I HAD PLANNED FOR EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE REWRITE HAS REACHED THIS POINT! Honestly though, as I progressed through the story, I sooner figured out that Sir BoinkGeminid is a person that you cannot touch. After all, not only does he have the reaction time of a player, he also holds some of the most powerful items in the game.**

**How can I develop an already developed character like Sir BoinkGeminid? To answer that question: I don't.**

**There is literally no one that can stand up to Sir BoinkGeminid, and even if there was one, he could just blast them away with his powers, eliminating all of the conflict that has built up to a boiling point. And it's not like Sir BoinkGeminid is going to be affected by his actions as well, he is just an avatar for the player to interact with the people of Remnant, and even then, he doesn't even know that he's actually affecting their lives because he thinks that everything he sees is just a game.**

**Insert Amber Autumn. Amber has more room for development. She has more potential because Rooster Teeth never bothered to develop her character which makes her very flexible. It is easier to manipulate an underdeveloped character like Amber compared to a person who I don't even think need development. Do you really think this particular player, controlling Sir BoinkGeminid, will learn a life changing lesson from a world that he considers a video game?**

**With that being said, I hope you all enjoyed this final rewrite! With all of this done, I can move on with the story! Tell me your thoughts about this chapter! Are you excited for the upcoming chapters? Was Amber developed too quickly? Tell me everything! The prelude is done, Eater of Worlds arc here I come! **

**P.S.:**** For those having trouble picturing what Amber is wearing, she's wearing the Wedding Dress, minus the Wedding Veil. I've also made some changes to the vanity items to make Amber look all the more beautiful. After all, she's this story's waifu!**


	30. Chapter 25

I stared at the pop up screen that showed itself after locking Amber in a magical stasis.

**Please contribute items for Amber Autumn's ascension.**

Confused at what the message is trying to say, I simply just dropped one of my spare Mana Crystals that I had lying in my inventory ever since meeting Amber. After giving the mana star, the description updated.

**Please contribute items for Amber Autumn's ascension.**

_**Mana capacity: 100 - **__** 120**_

**Are you satisfied with the changes?**

**(YES) (NO)**

"Huh… well how about that." I muttered to myself as I proceeded to dump the rest of my Mana Crystals until a new notification popped up, telling me that I've reached the limit for the mana capacity and can no longer be upgraded any further.

**Please contribute items for Amber Autumn's ascension.**

_**Mana capacity: 100 - **__** 200 **_

**Are you satisfied with the changes?**

**(YES) (NO)**

"Hm, I wonder…" I thought to myself.

I closed Terraria, opened up the browser and went to my most trusted website for editing Terraria characters' inventories.

Insert: Terrasavr.

Locating the character file for Sir BoinkGeminid, I proceeded to edit his inventory, adding items like the Meteor Staff, Blade Staff and Meteor Staff, a full stack of Life Crystals, some vanity items like a Wedding Dress and an Angel Halo and some accessories that compliments a Summoner class like Amber. Satisfied with the items that I have; I downloaded the character file with the aforementioned items. Afterwards, I replaced the old Sir BoinkGeminid character file with the newly downloaded one.

I reopened Terraria once again, going through the menu as fast as I could and loading my world back up again to continue what I was about to do. I proceeded to drag the stack of Life Crystals in the slot. Reducing the stack by 15 before the same notification showed up again, telling me that her health couldn't be upgraded any further. After maxing out her health – for now – I then dropped all of the accessories and vanity items that I got, then the Angel Wings and finally both Meteor Staff and Blade Staff. A grin crawled its way up to my mouth as I read out her changes.

**Please contribute items for Amber Autumn's ascension.**

_**Mana capacity:**__** 100 - **__** 200**_

_**Health capacity:**__** 100 - **__**400**_

_**Pygmy Necklace buff:**__** Increases you max number of summons by 1**_

_**Papyrus Scarab buff:**__** Increase your max number of summons by 1 and increases the damage and knockback of your minions**_

_**Necromantic Scroll buff:**__** Increase your max number of summons by 1 and increases minion damage by 10%**_

_**Lightning Boots buff:**__** Run at the speed of lightning.**_

_**Angel Wings:**__** Grants flight**_

**_Wedding Dress:__ Wuv twue wuv_**

_**Angel Halo:**__** God's most loyal servants.**_

_**Meteor Staff ability:**__** Summon meteors to bombard your foes!**_

_**Blade Staff ability:**__** Magical blades that belonged to once powerful heroes at you beck and call.**_

**Are you satisfied with the changes?**

**(YES) (NO)**

Okay, that's is interesting. From what this menu is telling me; Amber doesn't really need the Meteor Staff and Blade Staff to summon the namesakes for both staffs. Isn't that too convenient for her? I mean, if she can just cast a meteor shower or have blades surround her… isn't that too easy for her? Then again, it's not called ascension for nothing, so I guess the reasoning behind it is sound. I guess this is as much as I'll give her for now.

Like newly purchased toys/games/clothes, the next and only natural thing to do would be to test them out. Or in this case, test Amber's new capabilities.

I continued to watch the cutscene.

"What happened to me?" Amber asked still looking over herself.

"This is the potential that has been locked inside of you. How are you feeling?" I asked.

Amber curled her wings inwards and touched them, shivering at the sensation of touch. "This feels surreal. I feel stronger than before, my mind is clearer than before. This feels like a fever dream that I'll wake up really soon."

I walked up to her, bringing up my hand and cupping her cheek. I held back a disgusted gag from behind the screen as I looked at the most anime scene ever; Sir BoinkGeminid caressing Amber's cheek while Amber locks eyes with him, the only thing that is missing are those sparkly blooming flowers that makes everything look surreal.

* * *

"I am so close to banging my head on the desk." I muttered as I watched the scene silently while trying not to self-implode at the _cringe_ that this part of the cutscene.

* * *

"Well, allow me to tell you directly that what you are seeing is not a dream. What you see right before is but a mere fraction of your full potential." Amber gawked at my words.

"A mere fraction!?"

I stepped back to give her some room. "We can discuss more about it later but for now…"

**A. "people are in danger and it is up to us both to save them!"**

**B. "the Eater of Worlds is still loose, and we do not have much time."**

**C. "try and keep up."**

**D. "that big gummy worm is still squirming around somewhere!"**

Option B

"…the Eater of Worlds is still loose, and we do not have much time."

I gestured for Amber to follow me. She stumbled for a bit, clearly having trouble with the ensemble that she's wearing, before she quickly got used to it and caught up with me. Once we were outside of the centre spire, I unfurled my Nebula Cloak and prepared to fly only to be stopped by Amber's voice.

"Um… sir, how do I fly?"

* * *

"How do you fly- you got wings! Use them!" I exclaimed at the screen.

* * *

A menu popped up in front of me.

**Amber lacks the knowledge of [Flight]**

**Teach Amber the ability [Flight]?**

**Requirement: Must equip any kind of wings**

**(YES) (NO)**

I moved my cursor to the 'yes' option. Another menu popped up afterwards.

**ALERT!**

**Timed Event: The End of The World!**

**This event is currently active. Teaching Amber [Flight] takes time which could affect the results of the event. Do you still agree?**

**(YES) (NO)**

Another reason why I hate timed events. Alright, let me weigh my pros and cons here. Pro, if I teach Amber how to fly, she can come with me wherever I want because last time I went to a far away place, I had to leave her behind. Con, teaching Amber how to fly will cost me some time which might affect the timed event. I remember there being four kingdoms that I need to protect. Four enough is a hassle especially when dealing with the Eater of Worlds' ability to split up when you don't kill the head.

I don't think that the boss can do that much damage because considering the fact that it's one of the weakest bosses in the Terraria. It's fairly easy to beat and the strategy to beat it is really simple. So, looking at it now, it's more beneficial for me to actually train Amber how to fly.

Moving my cursor on to the 'yes' option, my screen went dark followed by a whole montage cutscene playing out. What makes this particular montage cutscene different to when I first taught Amber how to use the Slime, Bee and Imp Staffs. On the bottom part of the screen shows a 24-hour clock. Probably telling me how much time I'm spending just to teach Amber how to fly. The time flew by rather quickly, day turned to night and just 12 hours later, Amber knows how to fly!

The cutscene ended and the game allowed me control over my character again. Right before we exchanged some dialogue.

"Do you feel confident in flying now?" I asked her.

Amber nodded. "While my Fall Maiden powers allow me to get off the ground, the best I could do was hover. With these wings however…" She flared her angel wings for emphasis. "allows me to be much more versatile."

"Good to know. While this is a moment to celebrate, I don't think I need to remind you that the Eater of Worlds is still out there."

Amber's face changed from a joyful girl who had just learned how to fly to a more serious and mature look. "I understand. After my ascension… I believe I am ready, sir!"

I nodded to her confirmation. "Very well, let us be on our way."

My Nebula Cloak flared out while Amber's Angel Wings spread. With powerful flaps, both of us took to the air and zoomed through the skies. The cutscene ended there and right before I was given control of Sir BoinkGeminid a huge red block of text slammed in my face.

**ALERT!**

**VACUO HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY THE EATER OF WORLDS!**

* * *

"Oh- pfft well there goes Vacuo… that is a certified yikers." I commented, chuckling as I said it.

I gave out a 'meh'. "There's still three kingdoms left. This should make things easier."

I pressed 'M' on my keyboard which displayed the world map. True to the notifications words, Vacuo has a large red cross sign on it. The head icon of the Eater of Worlds is now making its way to Vale.

"Alright, let's see how powerful you are Amber now that you've ascended." I muttered.

* * *

**A/N:**** Vacuo? More like Vac-u-gone! Like I said multiple times already, there are some names and achievements in Terraria that I will be taking extremely literal.**


	31. Chapter 26

When the pair had reached Vacuo, Amber gave out a shocked gasp and a horrified look. Debris filled the place, buildings that once reached the skies were now on the ground crumbling, streets once filled with people were now crawling with Grimm. Human bodies were at an all-time high. Amber had to avert her eyes when she flews by a public park that was literally a pyre of bodies. Looking over by the distance, the once proud walls that they have erected all those years ago were filled with breaches which the Grimm were using.

As they continued to fly over one of humanity's only safe havens, they could see the signs of the Eater of Worlds being here. Abysmal holes that were as big as multiple city blocks dotted the kingdom, telling Amber that the Eater of Worlds had been burrowing and re-emerging, leaving the holes that they see today. She didn't know how far down the sinkholes are, but she was sure that after seeing its length when it first came to their world, she knew that whatever was down those holes, nobody survived.

To make matters worse, as she took a closer look on those sinkholes, the Corruption was spreading from it, monsters that were exclusive to the Corruption coming out from the sinkholes like they came from the pits of Hell.

Despite seeing all of the destruction that were below her. She couldn't help but feel that there are still some people down there.

"Sir!" Amber called out.

Both of them stopped and hovered. The god stared at her, waiting for the reason of calling out to him. "I believe that there are still survivors down there."

"What do you propose we should do about them?" He asked.

"We have to rescue them, sir!"

"How are we going to do that? The Eater of Worlds is still loose."

Amber clicked her tongue in annoyance. She understood the danger that the Eater of Worlds brought upon their world. At the same time however, she couldn't just ignore the potential of survivors that could still be fighting for their lives in Vacuo. She looked up at him with a determined look.

"I still think that we should save them, sir."

A brief moment of silence passed through them as Amber kept her determined stare at the god before him. And after a few seconds that felt like forever, the god responded to her.

"Very well. I shall scour the city for any survivors. I shall leave it to you to deal with the Eater of Worlds."

Had she not been ascended, and the god gave her that order, she would've said no and stayed with him. While she understood the value of sacrifice, she also knew that some sacrifices are made in vain, resulting in no progression at all. But after looking at herself and her new abilities that she didn't even know she had, she believed that she might be able to take the Eater of Worlds on.

She also felt more assured because the survivors are going to be taken care of by the god himself. She had no doubt whatsoever that if she were to handle the survivors, she would be overwhelmed. She cannot be in multiple places at once but if it's the god that's doing this, she was confident that he will save those survivors.

Her brows furrowed and she gave him a nod before spreading her wings and made a beeline towards Vale. She took a moment to look back to see the shrinking form of the god descend upon the annihilated Vacuo.

* * *

She hand been flying for a couple of minutes already. In the middle of the flight to Vale, she noticed large sinkholes that continued onwards to the horizon. It didn't even take Amber a millisecond to know what caused those sinkholes and flapped her wings faster. She streamlined her body, allowing her to fly faster and before long, she could see the tail of the Eater of Worlds, just about to enter another sinkhole that it had created.

As she continued to follow the length of the Eater of Worlds, she noticed that the desert sands of Vacuo had started to bleed off, replacing them with more trees and grass. It wasn't long now; she was running out of time and she had to race the Corruption's deity to Vale. She ignored the Eater of Worlds' for now and continued to flap harder.

* * *

She could see the head of the deity now, diving and resurfacing. At this point, she could already see Vale over by the horizon. At the current speed that she's going, she knew that before she could even reach its head, it would've reached Vale already. Only one thing left to do.

Remembering the feeling of her mind expanding during her ascension. She remembered the spell that allowed her to bring down meteors. She opened her left hand, allowing her new untapped magic to go wild. The skies darkened and the clouds parted. Over by the skies, a multitude of orange dots peppered the sky. Those orange dots started to get bigger and bigger.

Amber having trouble controlling her magic, stopped flying and went for a hover. She felt the weight of each meteor, she grunted and brought up her right hand to assist her left.

She brought both of her hands above her head.

"**GGGRRAAAAHHH!"** She yelled as she dunked both of her hand back down.

* * *

Meanwhile in Vale, people were in a panic as they felt the tremors caused by the Eater of Worlds. Qrow jumped from roof to roof, heading to the direction where he and the rest of Ozpin's members saw the incoming Corruption deity. James had called all of his ships and told them to create defensive positions.

Everything that's happening right now was so surreal, communications were out which meant that they didn't know what was happening to the other kingdoms. All they knew was right after the initial earthquake, they all gawked at the length and size of what they assumed to be the Eater of Worlds. Just from the length of the monster alone, everybody knew that a large section of the world has seen it. And even if they didn't see the Eater of Worlds, they would've surely felt the earthquakes.

To make matters even worse, their once glorified walls crumbled before them. Grimm were entering the breach left and were slowly gaining ground. The monsters of darkness have already made a strong foothold. In the last 12 hours, all available huntsmen and huntresses whether they were active, inactive or retired had banded up and formed defensive lines. To make matters worse, the students from all combat schools who were second and third years were forced to participate on the battle for Vale.

The Atlesian Fleet that James brought with him fired upon the spot where they called 'No-Man's Land'. Grimm that managed to pass the No-Man's Land were dealt with quickly by veteran huntsmen and huntresses. Despite this robust strategy, James' ships could only last for so long and as experienced as veteran huntsmen and huntresses are, they too are reaching their limits since they have all been fighting non-stop for 12 hours.

A stalemate occurred on the next hour, neither mankind nor Grimm managed to gain ground and so a slight respite was given to everyone. This alone confused everyone; since when did the Grimm hold off their attacks? That question was answer sooner than they had anticipated. Tremors erupted once again. Through the breaches on the northern walls of Vale where all the Grimm were entering, men, women and child spotted the approaching form of the Eater of Worlds.

Screams erupted, panic ensued and as panic continued to rise, the Grimm were invigorated. And yet, no Grimm attacked for some unexplained reason; no matter how much negative emotions were leaking out from the citizens of Vale, the Grimm didn't attack.

Unknown to all but the Grimm, the reason for their halt in attack despite the wave of negative emotions hitting them and sending the monsters of darkness into a near enraged state, they held back for the Eater of Worlds. The Grimm themselves couldn't explain it but they felt something inside of their soulless bodies a feeling that they didn't think was possible.

Fear

And then, something happened that nobody could explain. The clouds parted, everyone looked up to the skies to see orange dots slowly becoming bigger and bigger followed by a bone chilling war cry.

"**GGGRRAAAAHHH!"**

The ground shook, it felt like the end of the world, explosions of epic proportions could be seen in the horizon. For a moment, the sky turned a bright orange as everyone watched with horror and awe at the sight of an intense meteor shower bombarding the Eater of Worlds.

* * *

Amber huffed and puffed. That single spell alone took out a large portion of her magic reserves and the fact that she felt like she carried an entire asteroid belt on her arms didn't help. The ground was littered with craters both big and small, she knew without a doubt that nothing was living underneath the general area of where she threw those meteors.

All except for the Eater of Worlds.

As a matter of fact, the Eater of Worlds is no where to be found. She scoped the entire place for any signs of where it went but all couldn't find anything. That was when she noticed the trembling of the earth. She looked down to her feet, eyes widening as she stared at the jaw of the Corruption deity. Her wings flared and she gave one strong flap which caused her to bank to the left, nearly losing her left wing.

The head of the Eater of Worlds slammed on the ground, it started coiling its entire length. The large eyeballs that were on each of its segments locked on the Amber, the mouth itself closed before reopening with an earth shattering roar.

Amber, despite trembling at the sight of the Eater of Worlds, faced its roar with a glare of her own. She called upon her magic once more bringing forth the power of the Blade Staff, summoning eight magical swords that were as tall as a single segment of the Eater of Worlds. Each magical sword pointed their tips on the Eater of Worlds.

Following that, Amber brought forth her Fall Maiden powers. Her wings shed its white feathers and were replaced with wings that were made of fire, her eyes flared a golden colour and her magical swords were wrapped with flames.

The Eater of Worlds roared for the last time before launching its head at her. Amber responded in kind by flying straight towards it, bellowing out a war cry along the way.

* * *

**A/N:** **heheheehe I am a cruel man :)**

**In all seriousness, what do you guys think about todays chapter? Some feedback would be well appreciated since I'm a little worried ever since I posted the first two chapter after the rewrite. That being said, if you liked it, tell me what you think about it! **

**Finally, I have a question. For the next chapter, should I do Amber's perspective or Sir BoinkGeminid's perspective? Do you guys want to see the Eater of Worlds vs Ascended Fall Maiden battle or rescuing survivors in Vacuo? I'm asking this question because both of these are separate chapters that I already have a draft of but I'm stuck between choosing both of them, which is why I need your help, fellow readers!**


	32. Chapter 27

It felt like the end of the world. Skies were bathed in bright orange; meteors summoned by the Fall Maiden struck the Eater of Worlds with the vengeance of a smiting god. Amber didn't know how long she had been fighting but if her surroundings told her anything, it is that she had been fighting for a while now that the damages are starting to affect Vale, despite fighting further ways away from the city. She didn't really notice the effects of bringing down meteors from outer space; for each impact, a massive shockwave swept the land and the ensuing earthquake for each impact followed.

The location of where she was fighting the Eater of Worlds looked like a scorched planet. The ground glowed a bright orange because of the intense heat from each impact, craters littered the ground looking like their destroyed moon, no life was found in their battlefield and she was certain that nothing could ever be living in the area that she and the Eater of Worlds were fighting.

Amber had started to develop a strategy the longer she fought the Eater of Worlds, since its body is like that of a King Taijitu, she knew that all it could do to her was charge and hope for the best. Knowing how its body operated, all she had to do was to dodge at the last second. She had a few close calls but for the most part, her strategy seems to be working quite well.

For a while

However, the Eater of Worlds isn't just a brainless monster. It noticed Amber's strategy and quickly created a method to counter it. Its counter came in the form of its segments splitting up. While its length had decreased, its speed and numbers increased. As of right now, Amber is showing clear signs of struggle, barely able to attack because she was too occupied dodging each segment that kept leaping for her.

Amber clicked her tongue in frustration, this was getting nowhere. The more she dodged, the more tired she got. She has to start fighting back or else she'll run out of energy to even fight back. Eight segments of the Corruption deity leaped at her all at once. Amber's eyes locked onto each segment, marking each one and with a sweeping gesture from her arm, the flamed magical swords that were at her beck and call answered, shooting towards each segment, spinning around like a bullet.

Each sword found their mark, digging themselves deeper into each segment. She followed it up straightening her fingers and feeling the connection of each magical sword. She made a pulling gesture with her right arm. The swords followed her commander and pulled themselves out from each segment. Amber then imagined she was holding a sword and did three slashes. The flaming magic swords copied her movement, slashing the segments three times. Amber pulled her arm back, thrusted and twisted her arm, the swords followed her actions and stuck themselves inside of each segment.

Amber flared her Fall Maiden powers with a scream. Each segment started to glow a bright red, each large eyeball from each segment started to melt from the scalding heat inside before violent flames erupted from withing, incinerating each segment from the inside.

Clearly, the Eater of Worlds didn't like what Amber did – evident by the pained roar that came out from its mouth. Other detached segments reconvened and reattached themselves back forming the lower half of the Corruption deity. Now glaring at two shortened Eater of Worlds, she was prepared to take both of them on when the second Eater of Worlds had a notorious idea that Amber didn't like.

The second Eater of Worlds dove at her rather obviously. She had initially thought that it was a half-hearted attack but as she followed the burrowing marks made by the second Eater of Worlds, her heart dropped.

It was heading for Vale.

Before Amber could even act, the first Eater of Worlds was already upon her, diving at her and relentlessly attacking her. Without the weight of the second Eater of Worlds, the first Eater of Worlds was faster than before. She banked to the right just in time to avoid another diving attack from the first Eater of Worlds.

"_I have to stall it!"_ She thought.

She took a quick glance over to Vale to see the second Eater of Worlds was closing in and that it would be a matter of time before it could reach the walls. Quickly racking up a plan, she gathered her magic power once more and called upon more meteors. These meteors in particular didn't drain her magic as fast compared to her first time casting it. The space rocks themselves were smaller in comparison to the first barrage, just enough to keep the first Eater of Worlds occupied.

She brought her right arm up and with a shout and a dunking gesture, razed the ground once more. The countless of meteorites peppered the first Eater of Worlds like a barrage of red dust infused bullets. The first Eater of Worlds flinched at the barrage before it caved in and decided to curl itself up to protect itself. Seeing the opportunity, Amber booked it to Vale.

She followed the burrowing mounds created by the second Eater of Worlds. Magical swords poised and ready to launch at her command. Much to her horror however, the burrowing mounds started to get lower and lower.

"_It's going deeper!"_

If the second Eater of Worlds gets too deep, it'll make it harder for her to track it and it's not like she had anything in her arsenal to dig the second Eater of Worlds out. However, even if she couldn't track it, she knew where it was going. She flapped her flaming wings as hard as she could, leaving a trail of blaze behind her. Looking behind her, she noticed that the first Eater of Worlds had enough of her bombardment and decided to also burrow itself.

She can deal with the first one later; the distance gap that she had created between her and the first half was too big to worry about. But with how fast the Eater of Worlds tunnels underground; if she doesn't deal with the second half quick enough, then the situation will start to get dicey. True to her prediction, the burrowing mounds re-emerged much closer to Vale than before. The mounds got bigger and bigger and by the time the mounds have reached the walls, the other half of the Eater of Worlds bursts out and Amber reacted.

In tandem with the Eater of Worlds' other half, Amber mentally marked seven points on the deity's length. The Eater of Worlds' broke through the line of Grimm like nothing and in mere seconds, it would reach the line of humans, Amber willed her magic swords to spin at great speed before screaming and launching them at the speed of a bullet. Each magic sword dug itself deep into the Eater of Worlds', penetrating through the monster and embedding itself on the ground, essentially pinning the deity. Each sword pinned the monster with a loud thud followed by a shrill screech. As the seventh sword pinned itself on the monster, Amber took the last magic sword and poured her Fall Maiden magic into it.

The length of the sword grew, the flames that hugged the blade intensified until it turned into a scalding blue. Amber aimed the tip of the sword downwards and plunged, burying the blade right on the head of the body. The lower half of the Eater of Worlds thrashed around, roaring in pain but with the other seven swords pinning it down and the scorching blue blade that was on its head, it made it next to impossible. To make her point that she wanted the Corruption deity dead, Amber pulled her sword out slightly before driving it back in, pouring out a burst of her magic into the sword along with the other seven.

Everyone nearby the scene could practically see the lower half of the Corruption deity glow from the inside, its eyeballs start to melt, torrents of flame escaped from ever crack in its body. Eventually, the gigantic worm's body could not take the heat anymore and began to char. Amber unleashes her magic with a war cry, creating a pillar of flame big enough to swallow the whole worm.

* * *

Amber's face was hidden behind her hair, head lying low, breaths heavy and with purpose. The worm deity that was burnt beyond recognition cracked. Light purple escaped from the cracks before crumbling down to ashes. Amber was still on top of the monster so when it started to disintegrate, she lost her footing and fell down. She had expected to feel the hard surface of the ground hitting her back but what she felt were arms catching her. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see dark and looming skies. Instead she was face to face with her godly companion.

"**Amber"**

"Sir?"

The purple robed man gave her a hand and she gingerly took it. She slowly stood up but stumbled along the way. Her legs felt weak. She took stock of her surroundings, an expanse of nothing but pure white.

"Where are we?"

"**What you are seeing right now is the realm of your subconsciousness." **Her godly companion waved his hands, a screen popped out revealing her a sight she didn't think she would see:

Amber Autumn

Her eyes did not deceive her. What she was looking at was herself, standing shakily. Behind her were people that she could recognize, Glynda and Qrow staring at her with worry and astonishment. All around her, the land was scorched. She remembered.

"I was fighting the Eater of Worlds!"

The purple robed man nodded. **"A valiant effort in defeating its lower half. However, you must remember that the upper half is still alive and as of right now… you don't have enough magic and energy to fight it."**

Amber looked crestfallen. She had to give it her all and then some more just to defeat the lower half and true to the god's words, her body was running purely on determination alone. "But I have to continue! Otherwise Vale might be the next kingdom to fall!"

She didn't know why, and she could just assume that because of the amount of time that she spent around him, she could tell he was smiling. **"This is the reason why I told you that you are special… very well, tell me, how determined are you in saving Vale?"**

Why is he asking this all of a sudden? Amber considered her answer. After a moment of thinking, she looked at him with a determined look. "Not just Vale, sir. If it is to protect the world that I live in… I would put my life on the line."

Silence.

Laughter escaped from the god's mouth. Amber was confused, was her answer wrong? Once he regained control he spoke. **"Very well. Take my hand Amber, I shall lend you a portion my power, enough to defeat the Eater of Worlds."**

Amber was confused for a moment before taking his hand. Brightness consumed her sight…

* * *

Everybody's eyes widened when they all watched Amber's wings glow a bright purple. Amber herself didn't understand what was going on but for this moment she felt more powerful than she had been before. She felt something in the back of her mind pop up, similar to how she felt the power of the Meteor and Blade staffs. However, this power was something that she couldn't even comprehend.

She knew it was powerful, she knew it was capable of removing mountains.

Her thoughts were halted when she heard an earth shaking roar. Bursting out from the ground right in front of her was the upper half of the Eater of Worlds, none too happy about its lower half being incinerated moments ago. Amber glared at the wounded Corruption deity and knew that it was time to end it once and for all.

The pulled that new knowledge that she had in the back of her mind. Taking a stand, she straightened her body, brought both arms up to her chest, shaped her hands to look like a triangle tunnel. To her surprise, a clear prism appeared inside the triangular gap inside of her hand. She aimed her hands at the head of the worm.

The worm responded in kind by lunging at her, jaw open and ready to swallow her whole.

Amber closed her eyes and poured all of the magic that she had suddenly gained on the prism. This all happened in mere milliseconds and once that was done, she opened her eyes with a glare, purple flame blazed her eyes as she flared her Fall Maiden powers. With a shout that echoed for miles, she fired the beam that can only come from one of Terraria's endgame items.

The Last Prism.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

A bright beam of light swallowed the Eater of Worlds along with Grimm that were in line with the beam's trajectory. Everybody covered their eyes, but they could see the shadow of the Eater of Worlds slowly being disintegrated. Amber kept this up for another three seconds before finally stopping.

Just as the bright beam of light suddenly appeared, it disappeared just as instantly. Everybody slowly tuned their eyes back only to gawk at the destruction that resulted afterwards. A half-pipe of glassed ground stretched all the was past the breach, through the forest and even destroyed a mountain by the distance. Majority of the Grimm had also shared the same fate since plenty of them gathered near the breach which meant it gave them some breathing room. All heads turned to the one who had caused it.

Amber for her part didn't care about the destruction that she had cause. A small chuckle escaped her mouth before her body finally shut down. Falling backwards, unconscious.

* * *

Upon seeing Amber fall back, Qrow rushed to her spot immediately, he cradled her, place his ear on her chest and breathed out a sigh of relief when she noticed that she was just unconscious. Afterwards, Qrow looked to the destruction that she had caused. He looked back at her, a smile adorning her sleeping face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

* * *

**A/N:**** WOAH AMBER USING THE LAST PRISM BUT HOW!? DIDN'T SIR BOINKGEMINID ONLY GAVE HER THE METEOR AND BLADE STAFFS? HOW COULD SHE EVEN USE THE LAST PRISM!?**

**And that's the climax for the Eater of Worlds! Up next, is Sir BoinkGeminid!**

**In the end, I have decided to Amber's point of view before Sir BoinkGeminid. Now that does break the sequence of alternating between Amber's perspective and Sir BoinkGeminid's perspective, but I do remember doing the same thing when Amber fought the Eye of Cthulhu, so I suppose this kind of sequence is specifically exclusive to boss battles.**

**And speaking of boss battles, how was this one? Was it too much? Was it too less? Were there somethings that I missed? Do ask! Also, some constructive criticisms are appreciated. That being said, I hope you all enjoyed the Eater of Worlds Arc! Time for the epilogue, aka: Sir BoinkGemind's perspective!**


	33. Chapter 28

**Minutes before Amber fought the Eater of Worlds…**

Sucks that I won't get to see Amber duke it out with the Eater of Worlds; the design for the boss looks so fucking cool and it was bigger than it was in the vanilla game. To make me even feel worse, the usual strategy for beating it doesn't work because the Eater of Worlds isn't two dimensional. I gave out a drawn out groan as I descended upon the ruined kingdom.

I suppose the only good thing I can get out of this would be that I could get to farm up some items like Dark Essence and both old items that I didn't get and new items that came with the updated mod. I landed on one of the streets, slightly cringing from behind my screen at the sight of destruction and gore that littered the ground.

"Yikes…" I muttered.

I roamed around, killing some Grimm mobs every now and then. As I took a turn, my headphones picked up some distant screaming, and it didn't sound like they are just coming from one person. Flying up above the concrete canopy of Vacuo's buildings, I looked around, using my surround sound headphones (not flexing mind you) to located where the screaming was. The screaming seemed to be coming from north-west and without missing a beat, I flew there.

The screaming stopped making me wonder if I was too late but was then replaced by the sounds of gunshots and battle. Upon reaching the scene, I saw a collection of survivors taking refuge inside of a destroyed café. From the windows, I could see a couple of people shooting weirdly shaped weapons at swathes of Grimm. Outside of the café, I could spot three dead bodies being ravaged by Grimm and one heavily wounded person wielding a battle-axe.

Despite sustaining mortal wounds, I watched as he threw himself at the Grimm, swinging his battle-axe like there is no tomorrow.

"GO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF FOR AS LONG AS I CAN!" He shouted.

"Mr Grey!" A young voice called out from the café.

Shifted my gaze over to the shop to see a young blonde boy being held back by a teenage brunette girl…

"Wait, are those… bunny ears?" I leaned closer to my screen and true to my words, it was a teenage brunette girl with bunny ears, holding back a blonde boy that I also noticed had weird ears on top of his he- okay he has a monkey tail.

I centred my cursor at those two, allowing me to see their names.

**Velvet Scarlatina**

**100/100**

**0/0**

**50/50**

**Sun Wukong**

**50/50**

**0/0**

**0/0**

"Weird names" I muttered.

I continued to watch on as Velvet dragged Sun to where I assumed is the back entrance of the café. The other survivors were also pulling back while 'Mr Grey' fended off hordes of Grimm before he was finally overwhelmed. I watched him struggle to reach in his pocket and pulled out a red crystal. He crushed said crystal and the resulting explosion made me go 'huh'.

A shrill scream coming from a woman reached the left side of my headphones, making me turn to that direction. I followed where the screaming came from and I came across Velvet and Sun's group cornered in an alleyway as Grimm encroached on them from both sides. I watched with slight interest as Velvet stepped up to the plate, she pulled out a small camera, making me wonder what so interesting about such a gadget.

Colour me surprised when some weird blue lines came out of nowhere and began taking the shape of a rifle. She aimed it at the group of Grimm that was on their left and open fired. I don't know what is so special with that rifle or maybe the Grimm were pretty weak, but she managed to mow through them with ease, opening a path for the group. My eyes then gawked when I watched Velvet pressed a button on the weapon, allowing it to split in two followed by some cool transformation animation. A second or two later, the rifle was now a pair of hand axes.

Okay, I'm going to admit that weapon looks cool! Velvet charged at right group of Grimm and began hacking and slashing. Seems like those bunny ears on her head wasn't just a costume because I've seen it flex at angles that were impossible for a prop. Not only that, it seems like she shows some bunny features since I noticed that she keeps on using her superior agility against these Grimm. Unfortunately, though, her onslaught was abruptly stopped when the two hand axes she had disintegrated into pixels, leaving her unarmed.

She looked like she was going to construct a new weapon when a Beowulf backhanded her into the wall. She fell to the ground sideways, clutching her side in pain. A terrified look on her face as she stared at the bigger Beowulf. I was already scrolling my mouse towards the Razorblade Typhoon as the Beowulf raised it sharp claws while Velvet shielded herself with her arms.

The Razorblade Typhoon book flipped open and floated near my chest while both of my hands summoned two spinning disks of water before flinging them at the group of Grimm. The first disk sliced through the Beowulf's arm while the second finished it off by going through its neck, cleanly decapitating it. Both discs ravaged through the group of Grimm like they were nothing.

Velvet moved her arms away, confused when the Beowulf in front of her didn't attack her yet. The Beowulf's arm was the first to slide off and trailing behind it was its head. The rest of the Grimm followed suit, slowly slipping away from their bodies before collapsing on the ground, spurts of blood painting the walls. I landed in front of Velvet, flinching when the bigger Beowulf was shoved aside.

**A. "Are you alright?"**

**B. "Get up, more will be coming soon."**

**C. Walk past Velvet.**

**D. "Well would you look at that! I got a strike! Woo-hoo!"**

Okay, so whenever I talked to Amber, I always sounded so analytical. How about I change it up here. Alright, time to embrace my inner anime protagonist complex! Option A!

"Are you alright?" I asked.

I lend her a hand to which she took a moment to realize before taking. She wasn't tall, just in line with my stomach which made me realize that she's still a teenager while Amber reached up to my chest.

"T-Thank you, mister." She said shyly.

Something must've awoken inside of me because after hearing Velvet's voice, I could tell that the voice actress assigned to her put a lot of passion to her. Holy shit, she sounds a-fucking-dorable! New mission!

Protect Velvet!

My screen faded to black, telling me that a new cutscene is going to play.

Velvet looked up, an alarmed look on her face as she bolted for the direction where her group had left. I followed behind her and as we turned a corner, Velvet's eyes shrank when an entire army of Grimm surrounded her group. She was going to run for them but fell forward, a gasp of pain escaped her lips as she gazed down on her leg.

Bruised.

I carefully picked her up, briefly saying to hold on to me tight before flaring out my Nebula Mantle and leaping up in the air. Velvet shrieked a pitch I never knew possible before slowly landing in the middle of the group that she was with. Everybody gave me confused looks, others were surprised. I carefully laid Velvet down before standing back up.

My Nebula Gauntlets appeared on both of my hands. Bringing both of my arms up, I started to bounce up and down like a trained boxer. The camera zoomed out, giving me a good look at how I look like with my Nebula Gauntle- wait am I also wearing some Nebula Greaves!?

A wave of excitement washed over me as my stance reminded me of Dante's stance when holding the Balrog. The screen fades to black and I am once again in control. The mass of Grimm encircling us watched me warily. One Beowolf jumped at me and I reacted by left clicking.

I threw a straight in the air, clearly missing my target before an ethereal pink fist came out from the gauntlet and zoomed towards the lunging Beowulf. The fist hit the Grimm's stomach, folding in half before being sent back into the wall of Grimm. The Beowulf collided with a group of Grimm before blowing up that area in a colourful show of pink explosions.

Everybody looked at the explosion with dropped jaws and widened eyes. Then they slowly turned their heads to me. I continued to bounce up and down before I did one of those idle animations. I stomped by boots on the ground, causing a fissure on the ground that made a beeline to the group of Grimm in front of me. The crack just stopped at the foot of a Major Ursa.

I spread my legs, back straightening, head held high with confidence before speaking. "Come on! Come and get some!"

I returned back to my normal bouncing stance.

* * *

"Oh… hohoho… you guys are fucked." I muttered, a feral grin spreading across my face.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, well, well… look who we got here, an adorable bunny!**

**Up next is another chapter of Sir BoinkGeminid and the chapter after that is the epilogue where we'll show the reactions from people all around the world!**


	34. Chapter 29

I'll just say it out just this once. The Nebula Blaze gauntlets and greaves are amazing! Every punch I swing causes nothing but destruction and pink explosions and every kick or stomp that I cause creates moon slices and fissures, respectively. Despite the powerful attacks that I deliver, protecting a while group against a sea of black mobs isn't really easy.

I looked down on the bottom right corner of my screen to see a progress bar that wasn't there before and displaying its progress at 15%.

"No wonder why it's a little tricky. It's an event!" I said to myself.

As much as I want to finish this whole event as quick as possible just by whipping out the Last Prism and blasting the whole area, I want to play around with the Nebula Blaze a little longer. More Grimm mobs closed in on us, making it much more difficult for me to multitask between taking them out and making sure that the group of civilians are protected.

A foreign gunshot reached my headphones and I looked behind me to see Velvet holding out a holographic gun that she probably formed just like the one she had before. She had just taken down one Grimm mob and was continuously firing her weapon. With so many Grimm mobs around us, accuracy isn't really important. While she covered the area behind me, I focused on clearing out the area in front of me.

Scrolling through my inventory, I landed on my Razorblade Typhoon. Clicking a few times to send out five discs of water, I re-equipped my Nebula Blaze gauntlets and greaves and charged along side with my water discs. My side was cleared out pretty quickly with the help of the water discs. Perfect timing too as the last of the Grimm mobs in my area died, my discs disappeared.

Now, on to the other side of the are-

"AAAAAAAH!"

I whipped my head around, quickly locking on to the source of the scream. Velvet was being pinned down by a Beowulf mob while the helpless civilians were slowly getting encircled.

"Oi! Back off from Velvet!" I shouted.

Flaring my Nebula Mantle, I dashed towards the Beowulf that was pinning Velvet down. I held on my left mouse button and I pulled my arm back, the gauntlet glowed a bright pink, catching the Beowulf's attention before getting punched by me.

Two things happened.

The Beowulf died instantly and the second are my eyes being blinded by the sudden pink brightness coming from my screen. I squinted my eyes, trying to get an idea as to what the fuck just happened. First thing I noticed is my previously full mana now empty, then as the pink light slowly died down, I am shown something that made me drop my jaw.

"Ho-ly shit"

The area in front of me is nothing more than scorched ground. Pink flames were littered here and there, the only evidence that told anyone that might stumble upon this place that something destructive happened. The walls of every structure that faced my attack were also scorched, windows glowing bring and half molten from the sheer heat, the other side of every structure remained untouched, keeping anybody or anything hiding behind each structure safe.

**Grimm Invasion**

**100%**

I guess that's the end of that event. I looked around for any remaining mobs but fortunately there were none. My screen faded to black, telling me that a cutscene is about to happen.

I scanned the area for a second time before easing up. Turning around, multiple sets of eyes were bearing down accompanied by lowered jaws. Ignoring the blatant staring, I walked up to the group of civilians. Their natural reaction to my approach was move together and step back, like a flock of sheep being herded by a dog. Velvet on the other hand couldn't move along with them due to the bruised leg.

Walking up to the wounded bunny girl, I kneeled to her eye level. Fearful eyes only overtaken by curiosity looked into mine. A notification popped up.

**Heal Velvet Scarlatina?**

**(YES) (NO)**

Moving my mouse to the 'yes' option, I reached inside of my mantle, took out a Super Healing Potion and handed it to Velvet. She looked confused, wondering whether she should take the potion or not. One nudge was all that it took for her to be convinced to take the potion. Still rather worried about the item on her hands, she sheepishly looked at me, wondering that to do with it.

"Drink it."

She looked conflicted at the moment before she closed her eyes and drank the whole potion. Once the whole bottle was finished, she kept her eyes closed the entire time, worried and wondering if there were any after-effects from the drink. She opened one eye and followed another, she then looked at me, confused as to what the purpose of that drink was for. I pointed to her leg and she followed my finger.

Eyes widening when she noticed that her leg was missing a bruised spot, she twisted her leg in multiple angles, trying to see if the pain was still there but to her fortunate surprise there wasn't any. With her injury fixed, that should surely earn some trust with the group. Looking up from Velvet, I was met yet again gawking stares.

One of the civilians slowly pointed to Velvet's leg. "How…?"

**A. "A Super Healing potion. The strongest potion in the universe."**

**B. "That was a Super Healing Potion. A potion capable of regenerating missing limbs." **

**C. Stay quiet**

**D. "I gave her a poison that heals! Now watch as she slowly gets better!"**

Option A

"A Super Healing Potion. The strongest potion in the universe."

They gave me sceptical looks, but their suspicions were minimised when they all watch Velvet stand up from where she was sitting down. Turning around, I met Velvet's timid form. Her frame was shifty, and she looked like she wanted to say something. Staying quiet the whole time, I allowed her to say that she wanted to say.

"Um… thank you for that." She said as meekly as she could.

Oh my god… she is just absolutely adorable!

Alright, I'm getting side-tracked here. I need to find out how to save this group. I'd say that the best solution would be to create a building that can house all of them. However, due to the number of destroyed or ransacked buildings courtesy of the Grimm mob types, tons of debris were scattered around, making it hard for anyone to build anything around here. It shouldn't be hard for me though.

Opening my inventory, I navigated to the build menu and a list of buildings came up, showing what materials are needed and how much materials should I take. There were plenty of buildings that the menu showed; from simple wooden walls to adamantium roofs. Of course, if I build something from scratch it would surely turn into something that isn't liveable – the NPCs in my wooden apartment complex can attest to that – bypassing all of that stuff, I went to the pre-set buildings.

**Small House**

**Medium House**

**Mansion**

**Apartment Complex**

**Compound**

**Beach House**

**Bunker**

**Hideout**

_**Page 1/20**_

Wow, even the pre-set buildings offer a lot! Let see here…

* * *

After a few minutes of looking through all twenty pages of pre-set buildings, I've picked some interesting ones that also factors in their current situation. The problem would be the resources. A problem that shouldn't take too long to solve considering that most of the materials required to build whatever I needed involved vanilla Terraria items.

After the Journey's End update came out, it's quite a bummer to know that the duplication glitch doesn't work anymore. However, I will not let something like that hinder me! For there is another way to cheat myself some of these items!

* * *

Pressing the escape key on my keyboard, I left the world and closed Terraria. Opening up my Google Chrome, I typed in the name of the website that I frequent to whenever I needed any items that I'm too lazy to grind due to their low drop rates or the tediousness of farming said items.

Terrasavr

Going through the whole process of getting the items that I needed – mostly building blocks with some Eternia summoner staffs. I downloaded the new character file did the whole process of replacing my old character file with the new one. Satisfied, I reopened Terraria and came back to the same world.

* * *

With the resources in my inventory, I began building what I had in mind. To preface, what I want to build revolves around security and living space. Hence why I'm building an entire apartment complex guarded by some sentry summons that you can get from the Tavern keep. You heard me right, you can have the option of building the Eternia sentry summons rather than summoned. That being said, I've decided to have a three layered defence system for the apartment complex.

The first layer is filled with Explosive Traps, making it difficult for any mobs to even gain an inch. The second defensive layer is littered with Lightning Aura sentries and Flameburst Tower sentries. These two make an efficient combination due to the Lightning Aura sentries' ability to ignore a portion of the enemy's armour and combine it with the Flameburst Tower's splash damage. And for the last line of defence is the line of Ballista that can be used to either snipe further enemies or act as an anti-air sentry.

Based on the mobs around here and how weak they are, I'd say this place is the safest to be. I am quite confident that nothing will get past my robust defences. That being said, I looked around the area for a good spot to put down the apartment complex. Due to how dense Vacuo is, it made it difficult for me to find a good spot.

"Alright, this is taking a while, why find space when you can just create one!" I said to myself.

Taking out my Nebula Pickaxe, I started flattening the area. Using my pickaxe reminds me so much of Minecraft, the only difference being that instead of removing one block, I remove an entire street. The familiar sound of destroyed blocks entering my inventory played through my headphones. In continued to do this until the space I needed was big enough for my taste. Nodding to myself, I opened the build menu and started the construction.

**Large Apartment Complex: **_**"You'll get your rent when you fix this damn door!" Can fit up to 200 people.**_

**Stone Slab:**** 999/400**

**Stone Slab Wall:**** 999/800**

**Door:**** 999/200**

**Table:**** 999/200**

**Chair:**** 999/200**

A green highlight of the building covered my vision, telling me that it can be placed here. Looking for a good spot on the open area that I've created, I plopped it down. The green highlight of the apartment complex turned to blue and my body started releasing the blocks that were required. I watched with rapt attention as the highlights get filled in with blocks and furniture and after a few seconds, the building is now complete.

With the building completed, it's time to create the defensive lines. Taking out all of the Eternia related sentry staffs, I placed one Explosive Trap down using the Explosive Trap Staff. I looked at the Explosive and noticed that I can interact with it

**Unsummon sentry**

**Convert to a permanent sentry**

This is what I meant when I said these things could be built. Choosing the second option another prompt window opened up.

**Are you sure you want to make this sentry permanent? This will consume 20 points of Mana**

**(YES) (NO)**

I chose the 'yes' option.

* * *

After some time of repeating the same process over and over again, I've finished creating the three layers of defence that I had desired when I hear a notification ping go off. Looking to the lower right area of my vision, I noticed that there is an icon that I've never seen before. Perhaps something that came along with the mod's update to Journey's End? Opening that icon, I am greeted with an image of Amber akin to that of a profile picture you'd see in social media platforms. Beside her image are three bars. While the two out of three of that bars are recognizable to me, the third one is a complete mystery. One thing all of these bars have in common though is that they're all dangerously low. Underneath the bars that display her health, mana and the unknown third variable is a short phrase.

_Fighting Eater of Worlds._

Are you kidding me? She's literally dying to the Eater of Worlds? Didn't I give her a Meteor Staff buff? No matter, while I know that an NPC dying is pretty normal in vanilla Terraria – since they can always respawn – something tells me that I should try my best to keep her alive. Selecting her icon once more, a window popped up giving me a more detailed display of her current situation and also giving me a good view of her inventory.

"So, I can give and take some items from her as well." I muttered.

Thoughts of using her as a portable and interactable chest aside, there were other things that I can do besides use her for storing items that I'm too lazy to sort. Understanding her dire situation, I want to see how much help I can be of use despite being far away from her.

Moving my cursor to my inventory, I took some Super Mana Potions and plopped it inside of Amber's inventory. Fumbling around with my keyboard for a few seconds, I noticed the cursor changed to '. . .' when I press the Alt key. I got even more curious and I combined the Alt key with the left click of my mouse and I noticed the 10 Super Mana Potions that I gave her reduced by one point, the bar which also represented her mana capacity was also filled instantly.

"Alright, that's interesting." I mumbled to myself.

Moving my cursor back to my inventory, I grabbed my Last Prism and dropped it in her inventory. Pressing the same key combination, a window popped out asking me a question:

**Swap Meteor Staff with Last Prism?**

**(YES) (NO)**

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity and interest. I chose the 'Yes' option.

Immediately after choosing that option, I could see her mana deplete from 200 to 0 really quick. At the same time, a purple text on the bottom left of my screen popped up.

**Eater of Worlds has been defeated**

"Well, that answers that question." I said to myself, knowing where her 200 mana went.

Looking below her character icon, I noticed that she has a status effect. I hovered my cursor over the status and read it.

**Unconscious**

_**You are unconscious, you are unable to do any action until you regain consciousness.**_

That debuff status could spell bad for her. I should finish up here and get there as quick as I can. I closed my inventory and turned around to address Velvet only to see her staring past me, stunned.

* * *

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

Looking behind me, I finally know what she was gawking at. Over the horizon and the destroyed walls of Vacuo, a straight beam of light pierced the sky. Knowing where that comes from, my mouth stretched a smile.

"Wh-What the hell is that?" She asked with a shivering tone.

Returning my attention to Velvet, I interacted with her.

**A. "That is my companion."**

**B. "The workings of my apprentice."**

**C. "I guess she isn't dead-weight after all."**

**D. "Oooh! Pretty light!"**

Option B

"The workings of my apprentice." I said before changing the subject. "That building is the safest place in Vacuo right now." I pointed to the building I've created. "I suggest you get in there as soon as possible."

It looked like she wanted to say something, but she was a little too late as I flared out my Nebula Mantle and lifted off. Looking over to the direction where Amber fired off my Last Prism, I zoomed across the sky, breaking the sound barrier in the process.

* * *

**A/N:**** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH FINALLY FINISHED!**

**With Sir BoinkGeminid's perspective done, it's time for the final chapter for the Eater of World's arc! And that chapter would be… hehe if I told you, that would be spoilers now would it? I mean, if you follow Sir BoinkGeminid's thoughts, you could get an idea of what's in store for the next chapter. Also, a more in-depth explanation of Amber losing consciousness.**

**While Amber may have ascended, understand that it's still her first time using her new body. Add on the fact that she drank a freaking Super Mana Potion! If you know the crafting recipe of said potion, I'm sure you can understand why… SHE SWALLOWED CRYSTAL SHARDS, A UNICORN'S HORN, AND A FREAKIN' STAR! Not to mention, the potion was an upgrade from the Greater Mana Potion so there's also that to consider.**

**The science behind my (Re-)logic behind, I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Apologies for the long absence, procrastination is a dear friend of mine and I kind of lost interest for a while. After replaying Terraria for the nth time however, my interest has rekindled. Though my update schedule is still an unknown.**

**Also, did anyone catch the Spiderman reference? If you did, I will give you a cookie!**


End file.
